Up on Sandheaver Hill
by yazzyazz
Summary: Even a year after destroying the Ring, Frodo can still feel the imprint of the Ring and the mark from the Morgul Blade. Can a young Hobbit lass with acorn colored skin and dark curls save him from the darkness with her trusty cow and mysterious dog? Can he mend the pieces of her broken heart? Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings or any of their characters
1. Chapter 1

Character info:Lalia Sandheaver  
Your surname, Sandheaver, is from:  
Hobbits of Bree and possibly the Shire. The name referred to tunnel construction.

You share your first name with this hobbit:  
Lalia (née Clayhanger) Took: (2883–3002) was the wife of Thain Fortinbras Took II. She married in 2914, and her son Ferumbras was born two years later. Ferumbras never married, reportedly because nobody wanted Lalia as a mother-in-law. Lalia was so fat she couldn't walk and used a wheelchair: she was widely known as Lalia the Great (or sometimes the Fat). In 3002 her attendant, Pearl Took, accidentally tipped Lalia out of her wheelchair into her garden, and she died. **(note :this is not my character but just another hobbit that they took when I entered my name in the hobbit name generator, but doesn't she sound interesting!?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings or Hobbit characters. I only own my own, I own no rights to Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit or any of the songs that I will be using in this story.

1.

I sat quietly on my porch that morning like I did every morning, drinking my tea and taking a puff from my pipe as I watched the sun come up. It was like everyday at the Shire peaceful and quiet, nothing ever happened here. Most would think that after such a journey of destroying the Ring that I would welcome the peace. Yet all it did was fuel the pain burning inside me, like I was back in Morder. It had been a year and a half and the pain still wouldn't go away. Gandalf had warned him that it wouldn't, not if he stayed at the Shire.

I looked at rising sun and tried to block out the thought of having to leave the home we had all worked so hard to protect, the home we had all sacrificed so much for. Then there was the thought of leaving Sam, I knew that would break the kind hobbits heart. I suddenly noticed two hobbits speaking in what looked liked hushed whispers walking towards the center of town, hmm strange. Somebody must've tripped and now everyone is talking about it. Now I can see why Bilbo was in such a hurry to get out of here when he thought he finally had the chance.

It's a shame that he never got to take that journey after the effects of the Ring wore off. Maybe that's what I could do, I could do the journey for Biblo! That would be something to see Rivendell again, go to Dale and see Erebor. Hopefully the don't try to pillage his house whiles he's gone too. I looked down my hill and suddenly I see a group of eight hobbits walking down the street towards the center of town and one of them come over to my neighbor and say something that makes them come along. I get up from my porch and looked around and towards the center of town but failed to see anything. What is going on so early in the morning in the Shire. Nothing ever happens here!

"Frodo, good morning," I hear someone yell from the bottom of my hill. I look down to see Merry Brandybuck and of course Pippin next to him. THey both had big smiles on their faces and they were giggling as they ran up my hill and talking at the same time as soon as they reachered me. I stared back and forth at both of them, trying to figure out what each of them were saying but it was no use.

"Merry, Pippin, please one at a time and good morning," I said to both of them.

"You have to come with us right now," Pippen said.

"Does it have to with where everyone is headed this morning," I asked.

"Actually yes, a friend of the family is moving in," Pippin said jumping up and down.

"A friend of whose family," I asked confused.

"The Took's," They both said at the same time proudly and right after grabbed me by my shoulders and started forcing me down my hill to walk up the street where everyone else was headed.

"So how is is this friend a friend of the family," I asked.

"Her grandfather, he used to go on adventures with ours," Pippin said.

"Aye they even partnered with menfolk," Merry said.

"Wait you said _she_ ," I looked at both of the boys "I she betrothed to someone here or is her betrothed coming later"? The boys boys both looked at eachother confused and then both looked back at me and shook their heads.

"Her father didn't mention that the letter he sent to my father and the mayor," Pippin said. I almost choked on the tea I was forced to bring with me.

"The mayor, now why did he do a thing like that," I asked almost laughing.

"To make a spectacle of course," Merry said and laughed. So her father purposely wanted to make a spectacle? How unhobbit like, I thought to myself. As we walked further on I noticed now that the crowd was going towards the entrance of town and everyone including the mayor was standing there and anxiously waiting for something. It was nothing I had ever seen before, hobbits standing and waiting around for something that isn't food or drink, it truly was a sight to behold! The entire crowd went silent though when we all heard a loud "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Was that a cow, in these parts? Now everyone knew that Hobbits were too small to milk a full sized cow so what would one be doing here.

"Aww it seems she did bring Bertha with here," Merry said. Pippin agreed with a large grin on his face.

"Aye I think her father said that she was since she's the best at milking her," he said.

"Who is Bertha," I asked now trying to looked over the crowd of people because I suddenly heard a bell ring after that loud moo.

"Their cow of course," Merry said like it was a normal thing. I heard the sound of the bell get louder and I swore I heard a female voice singing.

"My young love said to me,  
My mother won't mind  
And my father won't slight you  
For your lack of kine.  
And she stepped away from me  
And this she did say,  
"It will not be long love  
Till our wedding day".

It was a sweet voice and rung true and smooth in the morning air. People started to go hush around us as the voice came closer and we all heard the bark of a dog matching with the singing, I closed my eyes and listened .I heard a angelic laugh ring out before the voice started singing again.

"She stepped away from me  
And she moved through the fair  
And slowly I watched her move here  
And move there.  
She went her way slowly  
With one star awake,  
As the swan in the evening  
Moved over the lake".

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who could hear the wheels from what sounded like a wagon on the ground and the bell that rang and the sound of _clip clopping_ could be heard. Merry and Pippin we just beside themselves and almost jumping like children as the sounds got louder and we all heard another burst of laughter as the song the girl sang continued.

I dreamed last night that  
My young love came in.  
So softly she entered,  
That her feet made no din.  
She came close beside me  
And this she did say,  
"It will not be long love  
Till our wedding day"...

"Oh my Shanks and Bertha, it looks like the entire Shire has come to greet us na haven't they," a sweet voice with a slight Irish accent said. I opened my eyes finally and looked up to see that I was right about a wagon. It was like any hobbit wagon, small but enough room for a hobbit on the inside if they needed to get comfortable on their journey and would usually have a little sitting room inside. Hooked up to this wagon was a large brown cow with swollen pink utters and a pink snout. The cow gave out another long "mooooo".

"Aye Bertha, easy girl easy," the girls said again raising a hand out to pat the rump of the cow. My eyes traveled up to the dog next to the girl. It wasn't a dog of any mix I've ever seen but probably came to about my hip and was very happy next to his master. Then my eyes went up to the girl steering the wagon, she was…..certainly interesting. Now Hobbits if you didn't know came in many different shades of the Earth and nuts we live around. This girl was the shade of a ready to pick acorn. She smiled at everyone with a smile so white and bright that it could probably block out the sun and had dark brown eyes that you could compare to a dark ale with a cute button nose underneath them. On top of her head she had tight dark curls that went past her shoulders and were poking out of the large straw sun hat she had on her head that she secured with a large green bow tied under her chin. "So you must be the mayor," she said getting up from her wagon and jumping down.

I could see she was wearing a bright green dress with a brown bodice and a red cape over her shoulders.

"Aye yes I am and you couldn't be who I think you are are ye," our mayor asked.

"Aye my name is Lalia Sandheaver of the Sandheaver's in Bree or Bree-land as you Shire folk may call it". As soon as she mentioned Bree-land I could hear the murmurs of everyone saying "outsider" and "strange folk" all around me. Poor girl, she wasn't even here for a few minutes and they were already attacking her. Lalia's attention went from the mayor to the Shire folk and she gave a questioning 'hmm' and put her hand behind her ear as if to help her hear better. "Aye me, am I hearing the Shire folk already start the gossip before second breakfast has even started," she said as she reached in her dress pocket and took out a pocket watch and checked it.

"Now now Ms. Sandheaver it's just we haven't had a Sandheaver here in almost," the mayor tried to count on his fingers and think back on the matter.

"I know almost three hundred years ,trust me, me pa mentioned last night and tha morning before I came here." Lalia mentioned putting her watch back up in her pocket.

"Well yes exactly which brings me to the question at hand….what are you going here ," the mayor asked quietly. Lalia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground, which I noticed had just as tight curs as the curls on her head.

"Pa said you may try to "forget"," she turned around to her wagon and whistled. The dog that was next to her walked inside of the wagon through a small window opening in the front and came back out with a piece of paper rolled up. She thanked the dog with a pat on it's head and turned back towards the mayor as she unraveled the paper. "Now if you look here mayor, you'll see tha some of us Sandheaver's started our lives here before we left the Shire, now my great great great great great aunt Maddy Sandheaver had a hole here that she kept in her name and has passed all the way down to me pa that now he has given to me".

We all watched as the mayor took out his spectacles and looked over the paper with a large group of hobbits looking over his shoulders. He finally snapped his head up and looked back at all of us and lifted the paper in the air.

"Well everything does seem in order, there was a Maddy Sandheaver that lived here long ago and she was the last physical owner of Sandheaver Hill," he said.

"But Sandheaver Hill has been abandoned for ages," a Sackville-Baggins rang out. Lalia turned to them as she climbed up back on her wagon.

"Oh don't worry, she took everything with her when she left ,so I'm not worried about missing items," she joked, making a few other hobbit's laugh out from the little joke.

""Well ma'am if you're going to be needing any help I can round up a few young gents for ye," the mayor said. I looked around and saw the excited faces of the young hobbits who were ready to jump at the chance if asked. What could you expect when most of the hobbits here are related to each other in some way?

"Oh no no thank you sir, but I was supposed to meet some able body gents tis morning," Lalia said looking in the crowd. Right then, I felt a jerk on my arm and was being dragged into the front of the crowd.

"Lalia Lalia, right here we're right here," Merry called out as Pippin swung his arms in the air. Lalia looked over in our direction and gasped as she held onto her cheeks. Suddenly we were all running at each other and I was enveloped between a great hug between the three of them. When they finally separated, I was able to breath.

"By the hair on me toes, you boys have grown so much," Lalia said.

"And look at you, as lovely as ever and you've actually picked up some height, about time," Merry joked with her.

"Aye Merry, when we were younger I thought Lalia would stay as small as a sprite forever," Pippin said. She hugged the boys by the shoulder and kissed them both on their cheeks. Then her eyes went past them and went to me. Our eyes connected and I stood straighter as I reached my hand out towards her.

"Um nice to meet you, Frodo Baggins is the name," I said quietly. Her smile brighten even more and she looked at Merry and Pippin before coming over to me and taking my hand and shaking it heartily. My, this girl was strong, I noticed now that she was about a few centimeters shorter than me and she could tuck her head perfectly under my chin if she wanted to.

"It's so nice to finally meet you , these two have told me so much about you, it's so nice to finally meet to famous Frodo Baggins in the flesh," she said. Famous, no one around here even knew what we had done or about the Ring.

"You….know me," I asked, genuinely shocked after leaving Minas Tirith I never heard any mention of the war or the destruction of the Ring of Power. It did make it easier to try and forget the things that had happened in the past.

"Oh yes, we hobbits over in Bree have heard many, many things about the two Baggins's and their travels out of tha Shire and Merry and Pippin have been kind enough to mention you in letters we exchange," she said smiling back at the boys. I looked over at them as they waved innocently.

"Have they," I asked. I don't know why but for some reason I felt a trick about to happen.

"Oh yes and I must say that I am so thankful to you for helping me in the restoration of me new hole," she added. I nodded my head but then realized what she had just said. Wait, why am I helping in the restoration of her hole, I thought to myself. I looked over Lalia's head and saw Merry and Pippin clasping their hands together and begging silently for my help. What else could I expect from a Took and Brandybuck, dragging me into helping the sweet new hobbit lass that just rolled herself into the Shire. I was going to protest but I looked down at Lalia and I saw the smile on her face disappear and an uncertain look appeared. "Oh my, at least that's what they had said to me…...if I am taking time away from you -"

"Oh no , Merry and Pippen just didn't tell me that you were coming today but I am still available to help," I said reassuring her and giving the boys a look telling them that we would talk about this later. As much as I didn't like Merry and Pippin's pranks, I was a Hobbit and a Hobbit is always polite and keeps his words…..even if I didn't give it myself.

 **So just to let you guys know, I am not just creating a black Hobbit. I did some research and apparently Hobbits can come as dark as a acorn. I love love love J.R.R Tolkien and understand his works are based off of European mythology and I hate just placing a character in a story and they have no way of being there. Also if anyone wants to know the song that Lalia was singing here it is,** **Van Morrison & The Chieftains ~ She Moved Through The Fair.**


	2. Sandheaver Hill

Frodo's point of view

It was so far a good ride to Sandheaver Hill as Lalia drove us up there in her wagon. She kept a small barrel of smoking weed on her person, so Merry and Pippen welcomed themselves to it. Her dog, which I learned name was Shanks, had taken a liking to me and plopped himself down on my lap.

"I'm sorry about him, he's very friendly but he's usually not this friendly," Lalia said taking her eyes off the road and smiling in my direction. I laughed as a big slobbery lick was laid against my face and tried to move the dog back.

"No problem at all ," I said still laughing. "So if you don't mind me asking but why come back to the Shire"? Merry's head then popped out of the window of the wagon in between us and blew smoke from between his lips.

"Her father sent her here actually, said it was time for her to get out the house," he said. Lalia smiled and reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Tank you Merry, for explaining why _I'm_ here," she said. "He is correct though , out of all thirteen of me parents children, my pa thought I was the one who could handle the restoration of Sandheaver Hill".

"But why did you're family leave the first place," I asked. I had never met a Sandheaver before or at least I think I would remember someone that resembled anything close to Lalia, most of the hobbits that did live here were families that branched off of other families.

"Well we're tunnelers ," she said proudly and waved to a group of children that past by the wagon who waved back to us.

"The best there is," Pippin said pooping in the window with Merry. "They say that the Sandheaver's tunnels could be as good as dwarves".

"Good as, ours are better thank you very much," Lalia said. Her cow Bertha mooed in what seemed like agreement and earning a encouraging pat on her bottom from Lalia. "Aye if there any holes here in the Shire that haven't had to be redug or touched up on it was probably because a Sandheaver dug it for that hobbit".

"Yes and then they moved out of the Shire and made a living working with Men," Merry said.

"You don't think you'll miss it," I asked. I noticed some of the glimmer leave Lalia's eyes and I almost regretted even asking. I saw a shimmer in her eye and I reached in my pocket and took out my handkerchief and without even thinking, dabbed the corner of her eye to catch the tear that was going to fall. I heard her give out a small gasp as our eyes connected as I wiped the tear away. I don't know what came over me, coming so close to a lady that I had just met but I couldn't look away. They were beautiful eyes, it was like looking deep into a pool of poured chocolate compared to my bright blue. We stayed like that for a few moment until a bump in the wagon made us both jump and Merry's head popped out of the window in between us.

"But Lalia, I thought yer father said that the Sandheaver's would never return to the Shire," Merry said. Lalia cleared her throat and took one more look at me before looking back at the robe and wrapping her cloak closer to her.

"Well he did but _the_ Sandheaver's aren't coming back, _a_ Sandheaver is coming back," she stated.

"Well I hope that you enjoy your return back ," I said. I looked ahead of us and noticed that Bertha didn't sound like she was on a dirt path road anymore but one made of stone. It was, as I looked down I noticed that we were one a cobblestone path now but the stones were sand down for a smoother trip.

"My Lords and Lady, may I present Sandheaver Hill," Pippen yelled out the wagon window. I have to admit that I was amazed, as a child I was always told that Sandheaver Hill was haunted for some reason so none of us ever came up here. Besides Merry and Pippin that is. But it was as any other Hobbit hole a nice looking hole. The path led straight to the large ,round faded lavender door that was the first thing you looked at when you looked at the hole. The door was surrounded by an arc of white flowers that went over the entire door and behind the flowers, I couldn't tell what kind but I could see a chimney spout a few feet behind them. Like any hole it was part of a hill ,but Sandheaver hill was a large hill and I could tell that the hole went deep into the hill. There was a large window on the right side if the door that you could sit in and there would still be room to fit another.

I heard chingling besides me and saw that Lalia had produced a ring of keys and pulled out a specific one. She got off the wagon with Shanks by her side and stopped and stared at the hole.

"It looks just like the last time I was here," I heard her say quietly. She walked up to the door and I soon realized that Merry and Pippin were hot on her trail and about to leave me outside alone with Bertha, I quickly walked over to them so I wouldn't miss anything. Merry and Pippin ran to the large window and tried looking in. Lalia blew on the door and a cloud of dust surrounded us, when the dust cleared we all noticed a note nailed to the front door.

"Hmm what's that," Merry asked as he came over.

"I think it's a note Merry, you write it," I teased. Lalia reached out and gently tugged the note off the door and brushed the rest of the dust off so she could read it.

" _To my fellow Sandheaver's, I knew there'd be a day when my kin would return to our Shire take care of Sandheaver Hill and I hope ye feel all the love that came in making it. P.s. don't let those Sackville-Baggins's anywhere near yer silverware!,"_ she read. She looked back at all of us with a smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes that made me smile back at her.

"I'm guessing the Sackville-Baggins have a favor for silverware," she asked. I laughed out and nodded.

"My uncle Bilbo did mention catching one of them trying to run off with his forks," I answered. Lalia took out the key again looked at it before looking at me. "But it seems she was expecting you". Lalia looked at the key in her hand and slowly put it inside the keyhole and turned.

"Aye, it's always been said that aunt Maddy always wanted the Sandheaver's to come back to the Shire, many good memories I heard," Lalia said before turning the knob and pushing the door open. A cloud of dust flung at us and we all turned our heads and tried to hold our breaths.

"My, it's going to need some work isn't it," Pippin said. Lalia laughed and pulled out five clothes from her apron and handed one to each of us and went to tie one around Shanks face and then herself.

"We haven't even been inside yet Pippin, have some faith," she said. She looked back over her shoulder and yelled out "Bertha, you behave yourself, alright" in which the big cow answered her back with a low moo before Lalia walked in. Merry, pippin and I all stared at one another before shrugging and tying the clothes around our faces and walking in behind her. I strained my eyes to see through all the dust but I could definitely see that Sandheaver Hill was big. The main entrance itself was at least almost two of Bag Ends. I heard a fit of giggles and looked to see Lalia almost jumping with excitement.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's big, you could fit two families in here Lalia and just think of the parties you could throw," Merry said taking her by her shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"I think needs to move in first Merry," I suggested. Lalia nodded her head at me in agreement.

"And you're right ,but Merry does have a point and we do need to get this place cleaned up," Lalia jump in the air and spinned to face us. " , I think we can both agree that Merry and Pippin will work faster if seperated so Pippin you're with me and Merry you can go with ".

I watched as my two cousins stared at each other in shock before looking back at Laila. She raised a finger to silence both of them and walked out the door. They both looked over and me and I just them a smile.

"I like her," I said. I got nervous though when I saw the frowns on Merry and Pippin's faces turn to smiles and they both came over to put an arm over my shoulders.

"We thought you would," Merry said. I eyed the booth and them and was about the question them further when Lalia came back in with brooms,brushes, and buckets in her hands and arms. She plopped them on the ground and gave a big sigh as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well are we all ready now," she asked smiling at all of us. For some reason seeing her determined look made me forget wanting to question the boys and I straightened myself before grabbing Merry and grabbing a bucket and brush for each of us and heading to a room to start our work. I don't know how but 's happy-go-lucky attitude made me want to get as much work as possible.

…

Some time later

It had been some time since we had started cleaning the bedroom. We had scrubbed the entire dusty room from the top of the ceiling to the floors. We cleaned the large closets that were nailed into the wall and even found linens that were in still very good condition but would need a good was even a bed frame that had been covered in sheets and looked like it was brand new. It was the first time in a long time that I was distracted from the pain I felt inside.

"Now, Frodo isn't this nice, getting outside of your hole and doing an honest days work," Merry said as he scrubbed one of the bedpost on the bed.

"Oh, is that why you went and volunteered me, so you could have your first honest days work," I asked as I wiped a window.

"Well Frodo no we just thought that maybe you needed…..to get out a little bit," he said. I stopped wiping the window and looked over my shoulder and Merry who met my gaze.

"Merry….you just have to understand, it was hard on all of us but I…..it's just different for me and I don't think cleaning someone's house will make me feel any better," I said turning back to the window and scrubbing harder.

"Well we know that but we just thought that getting you out of the house and making a new friend would help," Merry said.

"And what makes you think that wants any friends, she already seems to have her hands full enough," I said scoffing. Merry jumped down from the bedpost and ran over to me by the window.

"Exactly and who better to be a helping hand than you, I mean she is a lass that has just come to a strange place all by herself with no kin and hardly any friends," Merry tried to convince me. I sighed and slapped the clothe I was using on my shoulder as I walked past him to grab the dirty linens.

"Maybe a hobbit that half of the Shire doesn't think lost his matches," I said walking towards the door.

"That's only the half of the Shire that doesn't have something sticking up their knickers," Merry called out. I walked down the hall and through the fireside lounge was and walked through where I thought I could get to the backyard. I started to push through the door when I thought I could hear voices on the other side.

"Pippin, I hope I am not understanding that you and Merry tricked into being here and helping today," I heard Laila say.

"Lalia, it's not that big a deal, he's our cousin and if he was really upset about it he would've said something," I heard Pippin said. I heard Lalia sigh and something move.

"Pippin, I just got here and already half is the Shire is cursing my arrival and me don't need your cousin feeling like I've insulted him," she said. Well I wouldn't say I saw the happiest about the situation but I wasn't upset with her.

"But Lalia, me and Merry just thought that after everything that happened with-," I didn't get to hear Pippin finish though and I heard him make a sound between a squeak and a scream.

"Now you listen here Peregrin Took, I asked if you would not mention that name around me again alright, now if you excuse me these these curtains need some washing," she said.

"But Lalia, the backdoor is," Merry tried to warn her but she had already pushed herself against the door that I happened to be behind. Now if the situation wasn't awkward before, then it was even more awkward now that Laila was standing face to face with me with a basket full of more linens. I could see the red in her cheeks from the embarrassment of knowing I heard the things they said. I'm sure she could see the red burning my cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught.

"O..Oh.. I was just..um I'm very sorry," Lalia tried to say as she shifted from side to side on her feet. I stood there silently, not really sure what to came up behind her and reached an arm out around me and started pushing us towards the backdoor.

"Ah Frodo, just in time, Lalia was just saying that she wanted to clean these curtains that she just found and you two may want to while the sun is still out," he said pushing us out the door and slamming it behind us. We stood there for a few minutes staring at the door and not sure what to do with ourselves.

"Um well, I guess we might want to start this laundry," Lalia suggested. "At least it doesn't look like their will need to be a lot of work needed in the yard".

" , I hope you'll forgive me for eavesdropping, I wasn't trying to," I said as I turned around to watch her walk over to the water pump. She stopped mid step and sighed before sitting the basket on the ground and turning to me.

"It's quite alright , if there's one thing me pa taught me was that hobbits we are natural eavesdroppers," she said before clearing her throat and heading towards the pump. I watch for a few minutes as she struggled with trying to press the pump down until I put my basket down and rolled up my sleeves and walked over to her to help her.

"Maybe I could be of some help," I asked. She turned and looked me up and down before moving over to the side so I could have room to help her try to move the pump down. We both grunted and pulled as hard as we could before the handle jolted up, making us both jump and almost made Laila fall back before I and grabbed for her. I quickly pulled her up straight and she put her hands on the pump and pushed down until we both could hear the sound of water start to fill the bucket.

"Well ,me tinks I just became even more glad that you're here," Lalia said. I was just about to thank her for her complement when I realized that one of my arms had looped around Lalia somehow as I laid my hand on the pump. I quickly jumped away from her and put my hands behind my back, so to not offend her.

"Well I'm glad I could be of help , any friend of Merry and Pippin is a friend of mine," I said walking over to the basket of linines we had brought out and bringing them over to the water. I heard footsteps walk up next to me and Lalia started helping me put the linens in the water.

"I'm glad you feel that way, even though you were brought in by a trick," she said. I froze in the middle of my washing and looked over at Lalia who was still washing with a smile on her face. "I am sorry that this was how we had to meet , I'd rather not have people tricked to help me".

Honestly I was shocked on how calmly Lalia was taking my cousins trick. I was used to hearing the complaints and yells from our neighbors and other relatives about how troublesome Merry and Pippin were. Even though most of the time they never meant any harm, the Shire had even dubbed them a hazard to the community. No one had ever really given them the benefit of the doubt though when it came trouble being around him.

"I hope you don't hold it against them, they don't mean any harm truly," I said. Lalia stopped her washing and looked at me with wide eyes. Had I said something wrong?

"My , I was going to be the one asking you for forgiveness, not many Shire folk would like to have to work the day away based on those twos tricks," she said. She then cocked her head to the side and looked at me and gave me a questioning look that threw me off. "Are you sure you're really from the Shire"?

"U-u-um I would think so, I've been here all my life," I said going back to my washing. It's not surprising that she would think I'm strange, everyone here has thought that about me since we all came back. I guess it comes with being a relative of Bilbo's.

"I like it," she suddenly said.

"I beg your pardon," I asked.

"That you're different, me pa says that Shire folk are stuck up and don't know how to truly have a good time but it's good to see that he was wrong in some aspects," she said as she started washing another sheet. Did she mean that I was different in a good way? Was there such a thing when it came to the Shire, the idea almost made me laugh and I must've because then I saw Lalia looking over at me with a confused smirk. "Did I say something amusing "?

"Not at all, it's just you never hear words like "good" or "different" in the same sentence around here, so it's a little refreshing," I said starting my washing again. She stared at me for a moment before she started giggling which made me start to giggle and laugh right along with her. Lalia stood up with one of the wet linens and started hanging it on the line.

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way, my ma and pa were worried that I would die from boredom here but I'm glad to see that they were wrong".

"Why did you leave ," I asked without thinking. I watched for the second time today as her contagious smile leave her face and her shoulders slump. As she went to hang another sheet. I wonder what wa it about home that made her seem so happy but so sad?

" , ," I heard a voice suddenly call out making Laila and I whip our heads in its direction.

"Sam," I asked the voice like it could hear me.

"Friend of yours," Lalia asked.

"I think so," I said taking my hands out of the water and walking towards the door that led inside. But before I could open the door, it came slamming open and I was tackled to the ground and squished to the ground. I heard Lalia gasp as I groaned and tried to move the heavy load off me.

"Oh my goodness, , I'm so sorry but Pippin and Merry said you were through here and oh, I have such wonderful news….oh excuse me miss," Sam said as he got up off me and started dusting me off before his attention went to her. She smiled and reached her hand out to him.

"Hello there, Lalia Sandheaver," she said. Sam looked between myself and then Lalia.

"Oh so you're the...nice to meet you Samwise Gamgee, friend and gardener of ," he said.

"Oh gardener, I was just in the market for a gardener," she said.

"Well I'd be happy to start work whenever you need me to miss," he said excitedly. I had to find out why I had been run over though.

"I beg your pardon you two but Sam, why did you come all the way up here in such a hurry," I asked. A big smile came on Sam's face and he put a hand on each of my shoulders and shook me alittle.

"I'm going to be a father ," he said.

( **if anyone is wondering why I said that the hobbits thought frodo had lost his matches, this is why)** " ... Bilbo follows Gollum in order to find the way out. Thank you ring of invisibility. I don't wholeheartedly jump into the "he found the ring because he lost his matches" mentality.


	3. The Reality

Lalia's point of view

I stood in my backyard with Shanks, collecting the rest of the linens that and I had hung up earlier before he, Merry,Pippin and their friend left. After he had announced his big news I thought it would be more appropriate for them to go and celebrate. It did take some convincing though, said that his uncle Bilbo would be scolding him for leaving a lass with so much lifting work. Merry and Pippin were finally able to drag him off though after a few minutes of convincing him that us Sandheaver women had no problem with a good lift. I did invite all of them, including if she was interested back to my house for breakfast, as a thank you for the help today.

He was an interesting one though, that . He was very friendly but there was a deep sadness in his eyes. It's not like anything I've seen before but who was I to ask? He was already kind enough to not be upset about those two rascals tricking him into helping us today, which they were very lucky for because people would've reacted a completely different way where I come from. But I guess that's the difference between the hobbits in the Shire and the Men and hobbits in Bree. That was something I was going to have to get used to.

I walked through the kitchen and to my new bedroom , with Shanks on my trail and started laying the sheets on the new feather filled mattress that ma had sent up a week earlier. I wonder why everyone was so surprised to see my when ma and pa had sent most of the things that I would need ,but couldn't carry to the Shire a week before. Knowing pa, he went and had it all arrive during the night just so he could imagine the Shirefolks horrified looks when they realized they were having an "outsider" live among them. "Pfft" That was like telling Bertha not to go to the bathroom wherever she wanted and I've been trying that for years!

Thinking of my parents reminded me of another key that they had given me. "Make sure you open the door while you're alone" was what they had said to me, even though they didn't say why. Everyone back home had always said that Maddy was a little strange, even for us and that they had no idea what she had left behind in the house ,but my parents were extra secretive about this particular door and key. I looked over at Shanks and his his head popped up as soon as my eyes fell on him.

"Shanks, could you go get me that ring of keys I had earlier," I asked. He jumped up with a bark and ran in a circle before rushing out the door. I smiled as I watched him, like Bertha Shanks was not just a pet to me but a member of my family. We don't know where he came from, he was just at our table one morning with a big old smile on his face and his tail wagging back and forth, just let himself in! Ma and pa and all thirteen of my brothers and sisters went all over Bree to try to find his owner and everyone they passed said they had never seen the dog. I said he was magic though and he was, while everyone was out looking for his owners I had stayed behind with him.

I was too short to reach for a pitcher of milk in the kitchen and was about to give up when suddenly Shanks got up on his hind legs and retrieved it for me! It was amazing, He had placed the pitcher on the table and then went over to one of our cupboards and took out a cup and poured the milk and with both of his paws handed it to me. As I sat there quietly drinking my milk as this dog stared at me and kept on wagging his tail I thought to myself, this is a special dog. Ever since then, you haven't been able to separate us, he hardly ever walks on his hind legs though, I think he likes letting people think he's a regular dog even though it doesn't look like he's really aged either.

Shanks soon came back in with the keys in his mouth and nudged his nose against my hand. I took them from him and picked up a candle and lead us out the room. I lit each of the lanterns that hung on the walls above us as I remembered my pa's directions, "go to the fireside lounge", "stand right in front of the fireplace", "make sure you're alone, "Say the Elvish word for family _nost_ ", "make sure you have the key, and "make sure you're alone". It was so strange, my parents didn't let me ask but all this sounded like a Dwarven door. I had heard in tales about the doors the dwarves made that had no doorknob and could only be entered by a secret word or and answer to a riddle.

That didn't make any sense though since there hadn't been any dwarves here since Bilbo set out to the Blue Mountains or at least I had thought so. Shanks and I were now in front of the large fireplace and looked above the mantle, it seemed like a regular fireplace to me, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked down at Shanks who too looking over the fireplace, trying to see what was so special about this fireplace.

"I guess we won't know until I try won't we Shanks," I asked as I put my hand on my hips. He gave out a loud bark and I sighed before bringing the key my parents told me to use in front of my face. It was a key with the a hexagon shaped bow and a straight body with three tips. I looked over it and back over at the mantle of the fireplace, all I had to say were the words now.

" _Nost_ ," I finally said and closed my eyes quickly, waiting for something amazing to happen. After a few moments of silence I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing no changes to the room. I scratched my head, what had I had done wrong? I thought over what my parents had told me to do, go to the fireside lounge, stand in front of the fireplace, make sure you're alone, say the Elvish word for family. I had done everything right, so why isn't anything happening? I scratched through my tight curls as I tapped my feet and looked down at Shanks. Shanks! I wasn't Alone!

"Shanks, you silly dog, I thought you were supposed to be an intelligent dog," I kneeled down to him and rubbed in between his ears. "Silly boy, go check on Bertha while I try to finish this ,ok". He cocked his head to the side and gave out a little whimper. Poor baby, I know he wanted to stay ,but obviously I was not considered alone yet. I sighed and rubbed his head one more time "I know but it's just for a little while and I'll make you a big thing of sausage patties in the morning for breakfast".

I didn't even have to say ask twice before Shanks was whipping out of the door to go check on Bertha. I chuckled and brushed off my apron as I stood up and turned back towards the fireplace. I don't know why but I felt extremely nervous as I felt around the corners of the key in my hand. Alright, let's try this again.

" _Nost_ ," as I said the words the wall above the fireplace suddenly started glowing a brilliant white light. I gasped and covered my eyes until I saw the lights start to die down, when I opened my eyes and looked back over the mantle and almost fell over myself as I looked at my family crest. A shovel stabbed into the base of a stone next to a maple tree, with a single acorn hanging off a soon disappeared and the only thing I could see was the shape of a keyhole, a keyhole! I looked down at the key in my hand and scurried over the fireplace and placed the key inside the hole and turned.I heard the moans and groans of gears turned over each other and took a few steps back. When the sounds had stopped there was a _click_ and the wall above the fireplace opened up like a door!

I slowly grab the candle I had brought with me and cautiously approached the door and leaned to the side to try to see if anything would jump out at me. As I raised the candle to look inside I saw a faint golden glow inside. What had ma and pa set me up for? I almost had to crawl inside just to even see inside what you could call a safe now, a dwarf safe, did dwarfs even have safes? When I was able to look fully inside I could understand besides the password, why they wanted me to be alone to open this. Inside was a good sized open chest full of gold, I had to blink twice and rub my eyes just to even believe I was seeing. I believed a dog could get me a cup of milk but not this somehow, I reached out and took one of the heavy pieces in my hand and tapped it against the inside of the safe and it gave a loud _clang_.

Well it was definitely real, I thought. I looked back at the chest and saw a an envelope with wax seal on it, I picked it up and to almost no surprise I saw my family crest on it. I opened the letter and red it:

" _To my lucky kin that has found this little treasure,_

 _I can see ye have found the gold I left behind for ye. This gold is some of the first that we Sandheaver's earned here the Shire, spend it as you will and be merry ,but remember the only real riches you need is love._

 _Love, Maddy Sandheaver"_

I froze at the last line, the only riches you need is love. If only that was true, I thought to myself as I tucked the letter into my apron and closed the door back. I don't think anyone really cared about love anymore these days, people were just so greedy, not like .It was good to know that the chest was there but I would not need it for now. I walked out of the fireside lounge and went over to the opened front door, I peeked out and saw that Shanks was barking gently to Bertha, they liked to have their little conversations now and then. I looked out to the setting sun as it went over the Shire and besides home I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than my new home.

"Well then come on you two, we have some work to do before we get any rest tonight," I said walking over to Bertha and started guiding her to the back of the house where she would be able to get to the water and eat all the grass she wanted. Bertha brushed against me with her big brown side and mooed out loud. "Hush Bertha or you'll wake up the whole Shire, and yes we do have company tomorrow so you'll need to get all the rest you need so I can get out some fresh milk in the morning".

Bertha mooed as I let her loose in the backyard and closed the fence and left a bucket of fresh grain and pellets, a sweet for her, in a bucket for her and some water. I turned to Shanks and grabbed a ribbon from my apron and started tying my hair up in a bun.

"You ready Shanks, it shouldn't take too long ,but we do have some work to do," I asked. He jumped in the air and barked as he did a flip. His excitement made me laugh and I patted his head and started walking us back in the house. "Good boy, I'll have to make sure that I make those sausage patties with some maple for my sweet boy aren't I".

Frodo's Point of View

"I can't really believe that you're going to be a father Sam," I said. He smiled shyly at me and bumped his pint against mine for the who knows how many time tonight. It was indeed big news and I was happy for my friend. He had gone through the Hell of having to deal with me as the Ring slowly took over my mind, came back home and married the lass of his dreams and now he was having a baby on the way. How could one get so lucky?

"Yes Sam, I guess no more late night here at the Green Dragon with us anymore then," Pippin said.

"Well aye I would think so, he'll be too busy running after the sound of small feet," Merry said.

"True and changing all those nasty nappies," Pippin chimed back in. I could see the happy look on Sam's face start to damper.

"And just think of all the puke he'll have the clean up to," Merry pointed out, making Sam sink in his stool.

"And the long nights og all that crying," Pippin said making Sam groan. I laughed out and patted Sam on his back to try to make him feel better.

"Stop it you too, Sam everything is going to be fine and you and Rosie are going to be great parents," I said. My words must've had some affect because he gave me a little smile back.

"Thank you , I sure do hope so," Sam said nervously.

"Maybe you should introduce her to to Lalia, she loves babies," Pippin suggested. Merry gentle knocked his fist against the table and nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye and it would be good for her to see not all the women folk in the Shire are…..stuck up," he said.

"That would be a grand idea, Rosie said he wanted to meet her anyway since she was sure that not everyone was too kind to her this morning," Sam said. I bit my lip and shook my head in disappointment, still thinking about this morning.

"It was so sad how mean they were to her Sam," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there were even a few who were trying to ask the mayor if he had gotten a clear look at her papers," he said. Merry and Pippin gasped but held in their anger as they looked around the Green Dragon at the other happy hobbits.

"We Tooks and Brandybucks could all vouch for her, to think they would have such words about the kin of the person who probably dug out their holes," Pippin said.

"So it's true that the Sandheaver's really did dig out most of the holes here,"Sam asked. Merry, Pippin and I all nodded our heads. "But then what is she doing here, I though all the Sandheaver's were out in Bree"?

"That's what I asked, she seemed really happy at home from what I got talking to her," I said as I drank from my pint. I could still the remember the tear that I caught on my handkerchief and the sad look in her eye as she looked at me. I noticed that Merry and Pippin looked at each other when I made my comment and they both got quiet as they looked over their pints. Now if there was something that every hobbit knew in the Shire knew that it was not a good sign when you couldn't hear a peep from the twins. I looked over at Sam and he looked back at me wondering what was going on. I leaned forward in my stool and looked around the Green Dragon to make sure no one was listening to us. "What is it that you know," I asked.

"We really shouldn't say Frodo," Merry said quietly.

"Is she in danger is that it, maybe we could ask Gandalf for help," Sam said looking around the bar and speaking softly. Pippin waved his hand at him and took some coins out to pay for our drinks. He laid them on the table and cocked his head to the side to let us know to follow him. We said goodnight to the hobbits that were inside the bar and walked outside to the crisp cool air and the orange and pink sky as the sun started to set.

"We couldn't talk about in there,too many could listen in," Merry said. Too many people, what could this all be about I thought as we started walking down the trail.

"We also didn't want to tell you Frodo because…...we thought it would upset you," Merry said the last part quietly and it made us all stop in our tracks and everyone looked at me.

"Why would it upset me," I asked in a hushed voice. Merry looked over at Pippin who looked over at me and directed us to keep walking. After a few moments they kept talking.

"While we were on our way to the Prancing Pony in Bree, you remember the Wraiths," Pippin asked. How could I forget, as soon as he even said there title I could feel where the morgul blade had pierced me in my shoulder. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw the concerned look of Sam's face before I turned back to listen.

"Well around that time Lalia had been engaged to a young hobbit named Odo who from what we've been told was a hard worker and ….really loved Laila," Merry said.

"But what does that have to do with ," Sam asked. Yes, what does it have to do with me? Merry and Pippin looked at each other again and sighed.

"We don't know how but while we were still running away from them, Lalia and him were on the road,traveling back from seeing some of his relatives and they were talking about Bilbo and they had mentioned…..Baggins and the Shire," Merry said.

Baggins, the Shire, the two words that had lead the ring wraiths to the Shire in the first place.

"He was telling her about the tale of Bilbo and dwarves from Erebor when suddenly Lalia said that she heard horses running around them and thinking it was robbers he hid her inside the wagon and took his sword out to defend her. She tried to stop him ,but he said that he wouldn't let her be in any danger. After that she said that from the wagon she could hear the horses surrounding them and could hear Odo yelling at someone and when she peeked through she saw that he was surrounded by three black cloaked figures that she said she could feel evil radiating off of them".

I could imagine it, Lalia in the wagon while this lad stood his ground in front of these three wraiths, trying to protect her.

"She said that they didn't even give him a chance before they struck him down right there…. while she was watching".

Oh my goodness! I feel like I was sitting right there in Lalia's shoes, watching as they blade came down on her lover. The hand she put over her mouth to try and keep the scream in from the sheer terror. The tears that silently fell down her round cheeks as she watched his body fall down to the ground.

"What's worse, she said that they started searching his body for something and when they couldn't find it they threw his body like a rag doll and rode off and left them there," Merry said. Lalia kneeling down next to a dead hobbit, crying over his body and holding him tight to her as she screams up the sky, her curls flying all around her. Just the thought almost brought tears to my eyes.

"That poor lass," Sam said in a hushed voice. Pippin nodded and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Her father said that after that it was like the light in her just diminished, from what everyone says it sounds like the entire time we were away," he said.

"Does she know who they were," I asked, still in shock. Merry and Pippin sighed and looked at their feet before Merry shook his head. Sam took his hand off my shoulder and walked in the middle of all of us. Luckily it had gotten dark and we knew that no "respectable" hobbit would be out where we were when it was so dark.

"But you must, she deserves to know," he said to them.

"Yes we know that Sam ,but we didn't think it right to just come up to her and say, 'Lalia, you know the black clothed strangers who killed you sweetheart, well he was after us because he wanted to kill Frodo so they could take the Ring of Power to Sauron'," Merry said.

"But it is my fault Merry," I yelped out. I held onto my chest again as I felt the pressure on the wound again. How could I even look at that girl in the eye again, I had taken the happiness right out of her life, the Ring had taken the happiness out of her life.

" please, you can't say that, we didn't know that they would hurt anyone,"Sam said.

"But it is Sam, if the wraiths hadn't been looking for the Ringbearer then they would've never even passed them," I said in anguish.

"Frodo we don't know that for sure and that doesn't matter right now," Pippin said.

"How does it not matter Pip, I can't eat with her tomorrow like I have nothing to be guilty for," I said. Suddenly Merry came between Sam and Merry and grabbed me by the straps of my waistcoat and brought me close to his face.

"It doesn't matter Frodo, all that matters is that we do what her father sent her here for and that is to get happier," he turned to Sam and Pippin and pointed a finger at both of their faces. "And we are all going to have a lovely breakfast tomorrow with Lalia, mostly because she is a great little cook but because we want her to feel as welcome as she can feel in the Shire". Sam and Pippin both nodded and then looked at looked back at me with a pleading look before I sighed and nodded.

 **MMMMMM I can hear the Shire theme song playing in my head the entire time while I'm typing and I love it.**


	4. Clotted Cream and Scones

Frodo's point of View

I slowly walked up to Sandheaver with Merry and Pippin, not that I really had a choice since they decided to be at my front door at 6:40 this morning. It was as if they knew I was planning to come a little early just in case she needed help with something before everyone else arrived. Now we had been walking quietly, watching the sun come up.

"Come on Frodo, don't look so glum," Merry said. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired Merry," I said.

"Still not getting a lot of sleep," Pippin asked. I cast my eyes to the ground and kicked a pebble in my path.

"No". I had my good days and my bad days. Their were some days where I found myself almost like my old self and then there were days the thought of going outside was too painful to bare.

"Have you talked to Gandalf about it," Merry asked.

"There's no need for that," I said. I didn't want the others to know what Gandalf and I talked about when it came to this subject. I already see their worried glances and the their side glances when they think I'm not looking. If I still had the Ring I would think they were trying to betray me somehow, but I know it's only because they care. We walked quietly for the rest of that time, or more like I was quiet while those two went on singing and smoking as we walked. I smiled at them and looked ahead of the trail before us. I wonder how settled in last night and of course her cow Bertha and Dog Shanks.

It must be a little scary for her to have to be alone in her whole in a new place with no kin. He knew it was a little lonely being in Bag End, I know I never truly thought that I would be living there without Biblo. I squinted my eyes when I suddenly saw a glimmer of light over the hill. As we walked further I saw that every light was on in 's house and their was smoke going from the chimney! I felt a pat on my shoulder and realized that I had stopped walking and quickly started again.

"We told you that the Sandheaver women are good lifts," Pippin said. As we got as close as the front door I realized that maybe my cousins knew what they were talking about. There was a fresh coat of paint on the door. I saw that her mailbox had been cleaned and was now shinning with her name on it. When I looked around the door I also noticed that the hedges had been trimmed and the flowers above the door were no longer hanging all over. Merry reached out and knocked on the door three times. It was a short wait before the door was answer by Lalia in a blue dress and a blue velvet waistcoat. Her hair was pulled back from her face and put into a braid while the rest of her curls swam down her shoulders, I never noticed how pretty is.

"Well good morning all," she said opening her door up wider and inviting us in. We all went in a single file line and nodded out heads to her as we passed her and took off our coats. I was the last one to greet her and I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be some real happiness in her eyes today. I know I must've been looking at her for too long but I couldn't help myself as I watched her long lashes brush against the tops of her cheeks. She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side then took my coat in my hands.

"You don't have to worry , I'm not sure what rumors they have started spreading but I assure you I don't bite". I felt my heat rise to my cheeks as I tried to hold down the squeak I was going to produce,

"It's actually shocking, there aren't any yet," Merry said. Lalia shrugged her shoulders and closed the door with the tip of her toe and hung up my coat.

"Well it's only breakfastime, let's see what it looks like around elevenses". After she closed the door was it only then did I notice how heavenly her house smelled, their were so many good different smells. While I was smelling I also noticed how good the inside of her house looked. Everything was clean, the wood was polished, the candles were light, there were pictures hanging, I could see chairs and sofas inside of the fireside lounge as well.

" , if you don't mind me asking but….how did you do all this," I asked cautiously to not offend her. She smiled again and waved her hand for us to follow her to the kitchen and dining room area.

"Well I thought Merry and Pippin told you, we Sandheaver women are great lifters," she said bringing us to her well lite dining room with a long table that could site ten hobbits and had a yellow tablecloth with blue flowers embroidered on them. But besides that my eyes were all over the food, sausage patties, stuffed pears, eggs, hotcakes with syrup, biscuits, mushroom and bacon hash, and porridge. The boys were definitely right, she was a little cook and they didn't even wait for an invitation to start digging in. "Besides me had help from Shanks". She pointed to the end of the table where I saw Shanks with his own plate of sausage patties and was gobbling them down.

"But how, I mean it looks like everything is all done here," I said as I sat down in a chair. She brought a cup over to me and started pouring some milk.

"Oh no everything is done, me mother always said it was best to get your house in order so everything else can follow" she said. I thanked her and took a sip of the milk, wow. I took the cup from my lips and looked in it.

"This is some of the best milk I've ever tasted," I said quietly. Lalia smiled proudly and nodded her head.

"Fresh from me Bertha this morning, I even made some scones and clotted cream if you'd like some," she said.

"I'd like some," Pippin said raising his hand.

"I'd like two if possible," Merry said with his mouth already full. She gave the both of them a stern look but rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"I guess I'll get you one as well and some tea for everyone," she said and made her way over to a cupboard. "Is still going to be able to make it"?

"Well he said he was bringing his wife Rosie and I'm sure it's a little hard to start in the mornings since she's with child," Merry said as he licked his fingers.

"Awww his wife is pregnant, that's so sweet," she said as she tried reaching for a jar at the top of one of her cupboards. I don't know how she could've gotten it up there because it was far out of her reach now. I put my napkin on the table and got up and walked over to her. When I got behind her I tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn and look back at me.

"Would you like some assistance ," I asked. She gave me a shy nod and put her hands behind her back as she watched me reach for the jar and sat it on the counter.

"Please , call me Lalia, you've been so helpful since I got here," she said opening up the jar and pulling a stack of plates next to her and started placing fresh scones and clotted cream on them.

"Well then I'd only think it would be proper that you call me Frodo then," I said. She paused with her scooping and thought over it for a moment and nodded her head at me.

"I guess it would be proper," there was suddenly a tap at the door and Lalia looked in its direction and groaned. I raised my hand and pointed towards it.

"I could get it for you," I offered. She looked at me and then the door and finally nodded her head. I headed towards the door and opened it to see Sam and Rosie fussing over something in her basket. They immediately stopped and threw me a big smile but then a confused look.

"Good morning …..what are you doing here," Sam asked me, leaning forward slightly and looking around.

"Well Lalia did invite me as well," I said shrugging my shoulders. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yes but ...are you..um alone," Rosie said quietly like someone all the way down Sandheaver Hill could hear us. My eyes got as big as saucers and quickly shook my head and pulled them inside.

"What no...I just met her yesterday and I mean she's nice but not in that type of way I assure you," I said in a hushed whisper, afraid that Lalia would hear us. Sam gave me their coats and I hung them up as Sam shook his head.

"Of course not it was just strange and all for you to be answering a lass's door so early in the morning," he said. He pointed towards the front door as I guided them to the kitchen. "I see Ms. Sandheaver did some work on her bushes, lovely job".

"Oh my what a lovely hole," Rosie said looking over everything.

"Yes and and her dog Shanks did it all last night," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Her dog," she asked.

"Now didn't we just agree to go by first names," Lalia asked. She was over by the the stove already make what looked like a plate of clotted cream and scones for Rosie and Sam. She put the plates down at the table and walked over to the both of them and extended her hand "Good Morning Mr. and , I'm so glad to have the both of you". She shook both of their hands and Rosie smiled at her and handed her over the basket.

"It's nice to meet you , Sam and I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Shire and just to remind you to not let the others get to you, we've been here for our entire lives and some of them still haven't warmed up to us,".

Lalia laughed and looked through the basket before looking back at her.

"Thank you so much and and congradulations, the boys were just over here telling me about how you two were expecting".

Rosie smiled and rubbed her barely raised belly.

"Yes, our first child….is that clotted cream I see and mushroom and bacon hash I smell," Rosie suddenly asked and leaned her head over to look at the table. Lalia laughed and invited her to the table.

"Please help yourself, it's fresh cream I made this morning from my cow Bertha".

"Sam told me he saw a cow ,but I didn't believe him," Rosie said sitting down and taking a spoon of cream to her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned and looked over at Laila as we all sat down and patted her shoulder in delight. "I must give my compliments to you and Bertha". We were all finally seated now at the table and I had to admit, not only was Laila a good cook but a gracious host as well. Our mugs were never dry and our plates were always full until we were full.

"You know I don't think we've had a milk cow around here in years, Gaffer usually has to buy milk," Merry said.

"You know I think you're right," I said. Lalia came around and patted Shanks head as she filled some mugs for Rosie and Sam.

"Well I was thinking about selling some milk and cream in the market, Bertha still makes more than enough milk for Shanks and I," she suggested. Sam took a sip of the milk and closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well if it's always like this, I'd sure think you'd have yourself some fine business". Lalia put her hand on her chest and did a little curtsy making her curls bounce.

"Thank you , I'm very proud of Bertha," she said.

"So are you going to be up here all by yourself ," Rosie asked picking up a few sausage patties.

"I'm not alone I have Shanks and Bertha," Lalia said grabbing some more sausage patties after she realized that Rosie had taken all of them.

She moved like a tavern maid as she carried a large tray of sausages and placing them on the table. I saw Shanks growl a little at Merry when he tried to grab a sausage off his plate.

"And us too," Pippin said raising his glass and taking a drink.

"It must be so lonely though," Rosie said. My eyes lifted and looked over at Sam and then over to Lalia, who was now over in the kitchen taking her kettle off of the fire and pouring tea. Her smile wavered a little and she straightened her back and came back over with a tray of tea and place a cup in front of each of us.

"Well Rosie I'm sure it may get lonely some days ,but all Sandheaver's have to leave their parents hole one day and I for one definitely didn't want to be the only one who stayed home with me ma and pa".

"You're so much braver than me, I couldn't think of leaving the Shire but I know that everyone is going to warm up to you they just need some time," Roise said. Lalia gave her a toothy grin, sat down and pulled her bowl of scones and clotted cream.

"I wouldn't expect it for awhile but it's good to be optimistic," she said before taking a spoonful of cream to her mouth. Merry looked at all of us then and raised his mug of milk.

"To being optimistic then," he said. We all smiled and looked around the table before lifting our mugs one by one.

"To being optimistic," we all said as we bumped our mugs together.

9:20 A.M.

When it came around 9 o'clock we wished Sam and Rosie goodbye, Sam thought Rosie should get some rest before she started her work at the Green Dragon. Merry and Pippin were outside rolling and playing in the grass with Shanks while I offered to wash Lalia's dishes while she made some hand pies. I couldn't tell what kind but I smelled something like apple and they smelled good. I wonder if all the Sandheaver women were as good a cook as she was too.

Odo had truly been a lucky hobbit. I almost dropped the plate in my hand and sighed as I tried to concentrate back on my washing, I don't know why I punish myself like this. The entire time we were eating breakfast and talking I could hardly look at her without feeling like I was staring at her. I couldn't help myself and then I would remember the story we wear told last night about Odo. He was probably a good lad to.

"I have to thank you again Frodo for offering to do the dishes," Lalia suddenly said, making me jump.

"I-it was no problem at all, besides I knew those two may not offer," I said looking out towards the back door where I could hear Shanks barking as Merry and Pippin played with him. Lalia stopped what she was doing at the oven and looked in the same direction and laughed.

"It's those two what can I say, I think it's what makes their charm that keeps them from serious trouble," she said closing the oven and wiping her hands on her apron as she made her way to a draw and opened it, She took out a small box and then took out a small pipe and started packing her pipe. By my gaffer, she was smoking, I'd never seen a hobbit lass smoke before. Well except maybe that one time when a few lasses had had too much to drink and wanted to try some. She took some matches from her apron and lit the pipe weed inside and puffed a few times as she closed her eyes and inhaled before letting it out and then looking over at me.

Lalia's Point of View

I had completely forgotten that Frodo was in the room as I started to light my pipe. My favorite pipe I might add, made by one of my brothers as a birthday gift with my initials in it. I almost felt like a child who just got caught doing something bad by their mother, I don't know why since I've been smoking for years now. Frodo and I stood there , gawking at each other like we were some unknown beast that neither of us had ever seen before.

"Um, me apologies Frodo, just a force of habit I guess," I said hiding the pipe behind me and trying to blow the smoke out the window. How stupid of me, he wasn't the boys he was one of these Shire folk who were still proper in a sense and proper lasses didn't smoke. It wasn't something that I did everyday, it was usually after making a big meal with my ma and sisters or a long days work with my family. Now here was Frodo, probably going to say that I would make my hair stink or I should start dressing like a lad if I'm going to act like one.

"I've never seen a lass smoke before," he said quietly. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I looked down at my feet. That's all he has to say?

"Well...everyone in me family does, we're clean about it though and the house never smells so…..".

"You don't have to be ashamed," he actually laughed and leaned against my sink and started drying his soapy hands. "It just seems to me the Sandheaver women are full of surprises, no wonder everyone is so nervous about you moving here, you'll have the entire Shire running off on adventures by the end of the week".

I almost didn't know what to say as I felt my mouth open and close and my cheeks heat up more from embarrassment as I realized I probably looked like a gaping fish.

"They probably do think that," I said quietly, kicking my feet. He sat the towel down and walked over to me almost cautiously and took a small pipe out his vest.

"Well if you're already causing mayhem, mind if I join you," he asked me. I pretended to think for a moment and then looked back into his blue eyes.

"Well as long as you don't smoke all of it up like those two do"!

 **Oh my goodness I so glad I had my Hobbit cookbook to look at, this entire chapter had me craving clotted cream and jam. I could eat like this everyday!**


	5. A Sore Spot

I smiled and and closed my eyes as all of us sat in my backyard with Shanks in front of us and Bertha eating some grass further in the back and smoked from our pipes. Merry and Pippin had caught Frodo and I smoking in the kitchen and said "Frodo was up to no good". As soon as Shanks heard this his ears perked up and he gave Frodo a strange look before walking in between us. I then watched as Frodo's entire face turned red as he tried to explain nothing of that nature was going on and we were just talking about some of the history of the Shire and some of the hobbits that had lived there.

"I think there's a book about some of our extraordinary relatives too, isn't there Merry," Pippin said. Merry snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah that's right," he said.

"Oh I would love to read that, I haven't gotten to read any interesting historical scrolls in so long," I said. I loved history, my parents think I should've became a scholar but I before a farmer. I could spend hours just pouring myself into a school one of my brothers would bring back from a journey or finding a scroll in the market, but just trying to purchase one could come with a lot of problems. I noticed that Merry and Pippin both looked over at Frodo and I saw him shrink under there gaze, poor him.

"Well….Lalia, I have the book...if your interested," Frodo said looking at each of his cousins as he aid it.

"Oh yes Lalia, you should see Frodo's library, it's probably the biggest in the Shire," Merry said. Shanks ears perked up again and a big smile came to his face as he started wagging his tail, he knew I loved to read. I leaned forward on my table in excitement and looked over at Frodo with a smile that would have cracked my face.

"Really, you wouldn't have those stories about when the Elves first came here would you," I asked quickly. Frodo nodded his head fast as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bilbo couldn't get enough of them, I even have some on the Goblin Wars if you like that as well," he said. He even had records on the Goblin Wars, how big was his library? I had heard that only Elves or Wizards kept records of that nature. What could I expect though from a hobbit that's been all the way to Gondor, he must have so many stories.

"Me wonders what kind of stories you three have though," I suddenly asked. I noticed the smile on Frodo's face seemed to falter when I said this.

"What do you mean," he asked nervously. Pippin cleared his throat and when I looked over at him, he shook his head discreetly so Frodo wouldn't see or at least tried to. Obviously he had not been successful because I saw a pair of annoyed eyes looking at him, one pair was Merry's and one was Frodo's. I must've hit a sore subject and I was starting to regret even saying anything.

"Pippin," Merry warned.

"What, I know he doesn't want to talk about it," Pippin said lowly. I looked between the two of them but locked eyes with Frodo as I did and I could see that sadness again. He looked like he was in a inner conflict with himself as he looked down at the table with his ditrest eyes after he had locked onto mine.

"Yes, I understand that Pippin ,but that doesn't mean you have to be rude about it," Merry said just as low. They both looked over at Frodo with what looked like worried expressions. Could telling the tale really be that troublesome?

"I wasn't trying to but-".

"It's alright Pippin, I think I'll just head home for now, I'm not feeling that well," Frodo said getting up from his chair. I looked at the two hobbits and Shanks as I saw him push his chair in. I feel horrible now, I didn't mean to be offensive. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and got up as well, I could hear them begging him to stay as they were following behind Frodo. I got up from the table and did a little run after them as Frodo was putting on his coat.

"Frodo please wait, I'm sorry if I offended you, us Sandheaver women also like to talk," I said looking down at the ground when I made my way in front of him. He looked almost shocked at my statement and shook his head.

"I promise you Lalia you have been nothing but a kind and generous hostess, I assure you I am just not feeling well," he said.

"Well then you can't expect me to let you leave me hole when you are ill, you could at least rest in one of the rooms," I said. My ma would have my hid if she knew that I let a sickly person leave from my house, who knows what the Shire-folk would try to say was to blame for it and gossip spread like wildfire here.

"I think you better listen Frodo, she won't let you go until she knows you're as healthy as a horse," Merry said. Frodo looked at the both of them before looking back at me.

"Lalia I assure you, it is nothing but a bit of weariness and I couldn't ask more of you after being so kind to me and my friends," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot.

"Says the hobbit that was tricked into giving his kindness". Both Merry and Pippin looked around the room, like they didn't know I was talking about them and their trick. I looked back at Frodo, who still was in his coat and was looking down at me like he wasn't sure how to continue this argument. Lads, I swear it was like arguing with a child sometimes. I chuckled and blew a whistle that brought Shanks right to my side. "Fine Frodo, if you will not rest here then I will at least like to make sure you get home safely, Shanks could you pack some of the hand pies I made for Frodo please"? Shanks barked, acknowledging my command and ran to the kitchen.

"We live in the Shire, nothing ever happens here," Pippin said looking at Merry in confusion. I turned to them and waved my pointer finger in their direction.

"Yes, but where I'm from you never send someone walking home alone, especially when there is someone that feels ill".

"But Laila, I couldn't take Shanks, how will he get home," Frodo asked. Shanks came back in wagging his tail with a little sack full of hand pies for Frodo. He walked over to him and plopped himself next to Frodo's leg before tapping his hand with his cold nose. Frodo looked down at Shanks and noticed the bag in his hand and hesitantly took it and looked back at me.

"Don't worry, he knows the way back, he has a very good memory and I'm not letting you leave this hole without him," I said pointing down to Shanks. Frodo looked from me to Shanks, to the two other hobbits who looked away as soon as he looked their way. They knew better than to try to argue with me, if they thought Dwarves were stubborn then we must've had some for kin. I could keep my standing on something for years even if everyone was against me in the end, I would not be moved.

Frodo finally sighed and looked back down at the little sack of hand pies that I gave him.

"I see that I won't be able to make you budge on this then," he said. I just shook my head, making my curls hit me in my face as I did. "You are truly must be a friend to the Tooks and Brandybucks, you've acquired their stubborness, or maybe it was they that acquired it from you Sandheaver's".

The smile on his face made me smile back at him.

"I have heard that thought a few times," I said. I heard Merry and Pippin scoff and they leaned against the wall.

"Please, you wish," Merry said. I rolled my eyes and kneeled down to Shanks level and rubbed behind his ears.

"Now you watch over Frodo alright and don't wander off anywhere and come straight back home," I said, looking him in the eye as I talked. I'm sure most people would think I was crazy for talking to a dog and giving him instructions like he could actually understand and execute them, but he could. Don't let the wagging tail and hanging tongue fool you, he understands everything going on. I got off of my knees and looked back at Frodo before giving him a little curtsy. "Thank you again for coming to me home Frodo and I hope you get well again".

Frodo gave me a little bow and looked back down at my face. "Thank you for inviting Lalia, I hope I get to try your cooking again soon, it was very good".

"Yes, well come by later Frodo, Merry said, him and Merry waving as Frodo and Shanks started walking out the door. Frodo looked over his shoulders at his cousins and called out

"I'm sure you will Merry, I'm sure you will," with that they were starting to walk down the hill. We watched them for a few minutes before I closed the door and narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"Now, what was that about," I asked. Pippin tried to step to the left, I moved so I was in front of him. Merry tried to move to the right, I moved in front of him too and then stood in front of them. Where did they think they were going, we are still in my hole and the only way out the front door is past me, so that wasn't happening.

"We don't know what you mean Lalia, Merry don't you want another one of those pies," Pippin said poking Merry. He quickly nodded and smiled at me.

"You know Pippin I do, Lalia you were already a great cook before but-".

"Let's get to the point shall we...I've offended him haven't I," I interrupted solemnly. I don't know why but I wanted to be a friend to Frodo, maybe it was because I was a little homesick, but he had been so kind to me these last two days and even helping me. It made it even better that he was friends and kin with Merry and Pippin, my only true friends here.

"What, no Lalia you didn't," Merry said coming over and putting an arm around me.

"But he looked so sad when I mentioned your journey, I was just curious," I said walking from his arm and walking to back to the kitchen. I needed to clean something I grabbed a dish towel and started wiping the counters. Pippin took the rag from me and started doing it himself as Merry came over to my otherside.

"The journey isn't the problem Lalia, even Sam was on the quest with us and we saw many things but Frodo…," I saw Merry try to figure out the right word to describe whatever it was until Pippin said it for him.

"Frodo...it was harder on him then anyone". I crinkle my brow and looked at both of them.

"But I don't understand you and everyone has said that you were triumphant, that the Ring was destroyed and so was the Dark One".

"It was, he was ,but Frodo sacrificed so much to do that," Merry said. We all went over to the table and Pippin poured us some tea.

"I still don't understand, he doesn't look like he is handicapped or severely injured," I said as I picked up my tea.

"I guess the best way to explain it would be that Frodo has more emotional scars than physical," Pippin said. Emotional, how can one have scars on the heart. I have heard of being heart broken from a old lover or a family member or friend dying but I thought everyone had come back. They had even told me that somehow their wizard friend had came back from the dead. They must've seen the confusion on my face because they both sat down in front of me and looked like they were getting ready to tell me something important.

"You see, The Ring of Power could change how a person is completely, turn them from honorable to dishonorable, friend to enemy, a kind hearted soul into a monster," Merry explained.

"So, you're saying that it changed Frodo somehow," I asked. He didn't seem like he was a monster to me, he just seemed very sad. They looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"It didn't change Frodo per say but it had affected everyone around him, a member of our company even tried taking the Ring from Frodo," Pippin said. I held my hand to my mouth to hold in the gasp that wanted to escape.

"And he was a full grown man and then there was a time after the Fellowship fell that he even thought Sam was trying to take it from him," Merry said quietly. I leaned back in my chair and looked at both of them to see if either of them were trying to play one of their tricks on me. After so long, you could see the signs in their faces.

"That sweet gardener, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly," I said.

"You'd be surprised, that gardener went through a group of Orcs just to rescue Frodo, even after he told him to leave," Merry said. I slumped in my chair and took a sip of my tea.

"I feel so bad for even bringing it up now," I said. Pippin put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't feel that way Lalia, how could you have known, no one knows what really happened when we all separated," he said.

"And Frodo and Sam won't tell us either," Merry said.

"But why not," I asked. Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"They won't say, all Sam said was Frodo was not at his best in the end and he doesn't want to think about it," Pippin said. I sighed and leaned against the table.

"It must be so sad, to have to deal with such pain and to have seen such things".

"We're very lucky to have them both back with us , we thought we had lost them for a moment," Merry said looking down at the table. We all stayed quiet for a moment and you could just hear the sounds going around the kitchen. I wondered what Sam could've meant when he said Frodo was not at his best? I kept pondering this until I heard the front door close and heard the sound of small trotting feet. As I imagined it was Shanks and her hand something square wrapped up in a cloth between his teeth. He came over to me, happily wagging his tail and plopped the wrapped item in my lamp. I looked down at it before looking back at my friends.

"What could this be," I asked, they both shrugged their shoulders and looked back down in my lap. I quickly unwrapped the object and let out a loud gasp that almost sent the two cousins flying out of there chairs.

"What's wrong, is it…..unnatural," Merry said hiding behind a chair. I shook my head and raised the surprise, it was the book about the Blue Mountain Dwarves we were talking about earlier. I saw something small and white hiding inside the folds of the clothe and picked it up, it was a note from Frodo

 _I hope you truly enjoy, it really is a good read._

 _Sincerely, Frodo Baggins_

"Well that was nice of Frodo, to send it back with Shanks," Merry said. Shanks walked closer to me and laid his head in my now free lap and I raised a hand to rub between his ears.

"And did Frodo get home alright Shanks," Shanks closed his eyes and nodded as I scratched his favorite spot behind his ear.

"Well I think it's time we start heading out, we have much to get done today," Merry said getting up from the table. Pippin and I followed suite as he made his way to the door.

"You mean you're off to make some more trouble," I said as I handed them both there coats. They both smiled at each other as they put their coats on and then smiled at me. I opened the door for them and hugged and received a kiss on the cheek from both of them.

"Now, you call on us if you need anything you here," Pippin said as he gave me one more hug.

"Don't worry I will," I said. I was the luckiest hobbit in all of Middle Earth, having two of the sweetest hobbits watching over me while I was far from my kin.

"We'll come and check on you tomorrow alright, make sure she stays out of trouble Shanks," Merry said. Shanks gave out a short and loud bark and held his head high next to his master. Lalia rolled her eyes and looked back at the two cousins.

"Like I could get in trouble here," I said shaking my head. They both gave me one more look and a wave before they walked out my door and started walking down the hill. I watched them for a few moments until I couldn't see the top of their curly red hair anymore before I patted on Shanks side to follow me inside. I leaned my back against the door as it closed and sighed. I opened them and looked down at my furry baby whining and wagging his tail at me.

"Was Frodo alright when you left him," I asked. Shanks looked off to the side before looking back at me and letting his head fall on his shoulders. That wasn't a good sign, Shanks only ever did that when he didn't want to answer a question he had the answer to. "That bad huh"?

He nodded his head, making his ears flap around his head. I sighed and put my hands on my hips and started walking back towards my kitchen with Shanks trotting behind me. I picked up the book that he had brought back home and sat it against one of my book props that I use for my cookbooks and take out some matches at threw them in the oven. I heard a whin and looked over at Shanks as he raised a furry brow at me.

"Well don't look at me that way, I have to apologizes". I went over to a hook that held my aprons and picked up one and put it over my head. I looked down as I felt a tug on the bottom of it and saw that it was Shanks holding it in between his teeth. "It's my fault that he ended up leaving feeling down".

I walked over to my cupboards and started taking out a bowel and a sifter. Shanks plopped down in a bench next to me and I looked down to see him shake his head fast as if to tell me 'no, it's not your fault'.

"So you're telling me that me comment about their journey had nothing to do with him running out of here like a bat out of Morder, he said nothing that would indicate it"? That was the good thing about my little Shanks, he made a very good spy. Not that I intentionally used him that way, but it did make the saying "a little birdy told me" quite literal. Who was afraid to say anything around a "normal" dog. He made no indication of telling me I was wrong though, his little face twisted and his eyes darted before he finally snorted through his nose and his shoulders fell. I patted his head and headed towards the backyard where my Bertha was lounging in the grass.

"Come on Shanks, we have seed cakes to make," I called out behind me.


	6. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Frodo's Point of View

I sat in my chair and turned the page of a good book I was reading. It was evening time now and I could hear the rain drumming down on my windowpane as I sat in front of the fire. After I had left Lalia's house and her dog Shanks accompanied me home, Merry and Pippin were not far behind almost an hour later coming to check on me. They said that Lalia felt horrible and thought that my leaving as her fault. I tried to not look at their faces as they described how she was worried about me and that they had to explain that the journey was hard for me.

Perfect, now the girl thinks that I'm some frail hobbit that handle a simple conversation! I really couldn't seem to have the image of the hero people thought I was. After they failed trying to get me to open up more, both my cousins left defeated, but not before telling me that she would probably be by soon . When I asked why all they told me was, Sandheaver women always keep their promises. Well, with how this rain was coming down, I wouldn't be expecting her for a few days. I took another puff of my pipe and snuggled more into my chair and I kept reading my book.

 _Knock, knock_

I looked over my book at looked over at my door, was there someone knocking? I looked back at my window where I saw the rain run down it, but who would be out in this weather? When I heard nothing I looked back down at my book and continued reading

 _Knock,knock_

I put my book and pipe down and looked around the room, why did it feel like Dwarves were going to come hurdling in my house? No one around here would be in weather like this, they would even close the Green Dragon down. I got up and slowly walked towards the door, but not before picking up one of the fire picks and holding it by my head. I don't know why but I was afraid. I put my hand on the knob and counted to three before swinging the door open and opening it to a crack of lightning. A figure in a cloak, holding some strange item in there hand that kept the rain from touching them stood turned away from me. Suddenly it turned to me and I felt the fear melt away as a pair of dark brown eyes under wet coiling curls looked at me with worry.

"Oh my, Frodo are you alright," Laila asked me, reaching a hand out towards me. I looked up at the fire pick still in me hand and then looked back at Lalia's face as I suddenly felt like I couldn't hold myself up and felt myself falling to the ground. Lalia gasped ran out in front of me and caught me under my arms just before I hit the floor. I heard her grunt as she leaned me against the wall and pressed her curls into my nose, I inhaled milk and honey and it made me dizzy before she moved her head and looked up at me. "Frodo, , can you hear me, should I fetch a healer"?

I blinked at her once then twice before shaking my head. I moved to sit up straight and she moved back ,hesitant to give me more space if I fall again. I pressed a hand to the dull pain in my chest and looked back at Lalia, her hood had fallen back and I could see some drops of rain fall from her hair. The strange item she was holding was laying in the open doorway and I could hear another crackle of lightning that made the both of us jump. I jumped up weakly from the floor and brought the item in before closing the door and looking back at her.

"Ms. Sandheaver….. what are you doing here," I asked trying to stand straight again. She twirled with her thumbs before opening her cloak and showing a basket hidden inside.

"Please, I said before you could call me Lalia...and I'm here to apologize for earlier, but it looks like I came at the right time," she said. She put a hand on my forehead and then her other on hers as she frown and tried to concentrate on what, I have no idea. I looked further down her arm and noticed a basket was hanging on it.

"Apologize, I don't remember you insulting me," I said finding my strength again and felt a little anxious by having this hobbit lass so close to me. Even though lasses said I had a nice face, no one wanted the "strange Frodo Baggins courting them. Lalia brought her hand down and gently grabbed by the arm and looked up at me.

"We need to get you sitting Frodo, you seem to have a fever," she said walking me towards the fireside lounge.

"A-a fever, but I don't get sick often," I said as we entered the room and she sat me down in my chair gently.

"Tell that to me hand that you almost burned off, and your face is as red as me ma's tomatoes," she said grabbing a blanket that I had folded up on a couch and laying it on top of me and started tucking me in. I felt my face get even redder, I had never had someone fuss over me so much since before my parents died. Bilbo always seem to trip over himself when I would get sick, he was not a very good nurse when I was young since he had never taken care of a child.

"Lalia, you really shouldn't fuss, I'm fine really," I said as she patted on the blanket one more time. She snapped her head in my direction and narrowed those browns eyes a little. I sunk in my chair as I felt like I was going to be scolded, I wonder if all Sanheaver women were so intimidating. She out her hands on her hip and let her head fall to the side.

"Is that why you you almost to me head off," she said laughing as she took her coat off. My throat closed and I averted my eyes from her face. How stupid of me to think that it was actually someone trying to bring me harm. We're in the Shire, nothing happens here and I know that!

"Please forgive me for my jumpiness, past experiences have made me…...jumpy," more like paranoid, I thought to myself. Lalia nodded her head and put her hands behind her back and she rocked on her heels.

"I would imagine so….Frodo, I wanted to apologize for this morning," she said trying to keep her eyes on mine as I kept looking away from her. When she said this though, I turned my gaze back to her and twisted my face in confusion.

"Apologize for what, being a good host and making some of the best food I've had in a long time," I said cracking a smile. She giggled and stood straight

"For pressing you to talk about your stories, I can't help me self sometimes when it comes to hearing about history," she closed her eyes and chuckled then looked down at the ground. "Me pa always says it's going to get me in trouble one day".

"It's not your fault Lalia, I'm sure Merry and Pippin have already told you that even they don't know the story...there are things that I wish I couldn't remember, that keep me off at night," I trailed off and could feel my hand tighten over the scar from the blade and I winced as I felt a dull pain rise. I closed my eyes and could hear the voice of the Ring in my head. The warm and soft touch woke me out of my trance and I snapped my eyes open to see the once again worried look of Lalia and saw it was her hand on mine. I felt a shiver up my spine as she looked into my eyes.

"I understand Frodo, you forget I lived amongst Men and there were plenty who still felt the effects of battle," she said.

"I remember one of them saying that when he closed his eyes he could still see the things that happened around him," she kneeled down in front of me and held on to my hand now "But you're not there anymore Frodo and I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever _do_ need to talk I have a ear open".

What a wonder this hobbit lass was, most would've pressed me until I would be blue in the face. Yet she had only known me for two days and was kind enough to respect my privacy, maybe all Hobbits should live among Men.

"Thank you, Lalia that's very kind of you, I would like that". She smiled again showing her white teeth and patted my hand as she stood up.

"Now I'll be on me way, but would you allow me to at least make you a kettle for that fever," she said. I whipped my head towards the window and saw another flash of lighting and heard the rain pound against my window, then I looked back towards her.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't go out there you'll get washed away," I said taking the blankets off me as I stood up, making her take a few steps back. "And I am not allowing you to make me tea, you are a guest in my home and if there's one thing I try not to be is rude". I turned on my heels and started walking towards the kitchen. I heard Lalia's feet patter against the wood shortly to follow me.

"Frodo, I assure you, this is nothing compared to the rain in Bree," she said as we entered the kitchen and I started to light a fire under the kettle and looked back at her. I sighed and walked over to one of my windows and unlatched it to have it swing open with so much force that I thought the glass would shatter. I heard the bang of the thunder outside and saw Lalia jump in the air and give out a loud 'oh'. I finally was able to close the window back and looked back at her.

"I've been to Bree before Lalia and the rain was nothing like this, even for here this is strange weather and I can't let you go out there, it would just be best if you wait here for the rain to die down" I said. I turned away from her as she started wide eyed at me and started looking for some tea leaves.

"But who knows how long that could take,I can't just oppose on you when I've already down that since I've gotten here" she said wringing her hands together and looking out the window again. She winced when a flash of lighting came out of the darkness.

"Well if you're worried about Shanks and Bertha I'm sure they'll be fine, you live on the tallest hill in the Shire, so there shouldn't be any flooding," I said gettin cups out of the cupboard and placing the on the table. She sighed and plopped down in a seat behind one of the cups.

"I'm not worried about those two, I always leave enough food out for them that should last a few days just in case something happens while I'm out," she said looking up at me. I sat down across from her and felt my brow raise in confusion.

"Then what are you worried about," I asked. Lalia huffed and slapped her hands on the table.

"Your reputation Frodo, I do believe you still have one of those don't you," she asked. I felt the sides of my mouth raise up and down and a laugh sputter out of my lips and before long I cannot control the laughter coming out of me and I'm holding on to my sides from pain.

"Lalia, I never took you as one to care about reputation". She spread her hands out over her skirt and sat straighter with her head high and a small smile on her face.

"Well I am still a Hobbit, some things do still matter to me and I know having a lass stay in your hole alone may not be the most proper," she said. I heard the kettle behind me whistle and I jumped up to take it away from the fire and pour the hot water over the leaves before I sat down again.

"I guess you're more like a hobbit then I gave you credit for," I said as I saw her raise her cup to blow on her tea. She suddenly gasped and I had almost thought she burnt herself until she ran out of her chair and back towards the door. "Lalia," I called out in worry, was she trying to take her chance out in the rain? She suddenly ran back in the the basket that she had with her and out in on the table.

"I almost forgot, I finished the book you let me borrow," she said taking out the book and handing it to a shocked me.

"You finished that quickly, it almost took me a whole week to finish this," I said looking down at the book.

"Well, I had a lot of reading time while I was making this seed cake….a part of the apology I made earlier and I wasn't sure if you like honey cakes, but everyone likes seed cake," she rambled on as she took out something that was wrapped in a white cloth. She untied it to reveal a loaf filled with caraway seeds and had the aroma of almond all over it. I closed my eyes and took in a big whiff before I opened my eyes to see Lalia beaming with pride.

"Well, since you have nothing to apologize for and will be stuck here until the rain calms down, I think I'd be willing to share a slice or two with you," I said getting up to get a knife and plates. Lalia laughed and blew over her tea again.

"Well thank you for the consideration".

Lalia's Point of View

It had been a about an hour since I had arrived and it was still pouring as hard as it was when I had arrived at Frodo's. We had finished an entire pot of tea and had finished half of my seed cake.I had to admit, he had surprised me yet again. I haven't met many hobbits who were so well read and liked history, most of the things that I had learned were because Men told me and directed me towards the information. Hobbits didn't care about such things when it came to the history of other races and wars, they would rather talk about old tales of past families and how we came to be. Oh no, no need to talk about 'strange folk' and 'outsiders' history when all they cared about was war and greed most hobbits would say.

Me pa and ma though were very supportive of my reading and wanting to learn, said I would be the smartest in our family and pass it down to others. It was refreshing to have someone else share my interests again...just like him.

"Lalia, are you alright," Frodo suddenly asked me. I jumped in my chair and looked around me, I must've let my mind trailed off. "I hope I'm not boring you".

"Of course not, who could get bored of Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, I almost wish I could've been in your uncle's place," I said looking down at my tea. I heard Frodo sigh and looked up to see him looking into the fireplace.

"Yes, but it is a shame that it seems like their efforts were for nothing, Balin and his brother along with all the other Dwarves who tried to reclaim Moria were all slain," he said. What!? When!? How!?

"But how do you know that," I asked without even thinking. Frodo turned from the fire and back to me with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, I made you a promise and I-".

"It's alright Lalia, I don't mind if you don't mind listening," he said. I quickly nodded my head and leaned forward in anticipation. "Before the Fellowship disbanded, we attempted to take a pass through Caradhras but as we tried to pass the White Wizard Saruman casted spells that made the snow so think that we could hardly see past our noses".

"One member, Boromir wanted to go through Gondor for his own reasons, Gandalf wanted to continue and the Dwarf Gimli suggested going through the home of his kin, Moria. When a decision couldn't be made Gandalf turned to me and said 'let the ring-bearer decide".

I leaned forward in my chair and realized I was holding my breath.

"What did you do," I whispered.

"I made the decision to go through Moria…..a decision I wish I had never made, when we entered the great mine we found out that it had been turned into a tomb. After Balin had reclaimed, but Orcs and Goblins had taken them by surprise and slaughtered them all...Balin had been laid in a tomb where we found the last words of the Dwarves of Moria before they overrun. Gimli was heartbroken when he found out the news since he had not heard anything from him for years and was hoping he would reconnect with his old kin".

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as Frodo continued his story. To think, coming home thinking you'll be welcomed to family and friends only to be met with their deaths. As men have said to me before, war has no favorites or friends, no one is safe. I knew from Dwarves I had met that they were very close to their families like we Hobbits were, so to just imagine it is even painful for me. Then, a question popped into my head, I wanted to ask, but I was too afraid and I had promised Frodo that I would respect his privacy and wanted him to trust me.

"Is there something on your mind," he asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and shook my head. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries "You can ask I don't mind, if it reassures you this is the first time I've been able to talk about this without feeling pain from just talking about, so I don't mind".

Even though he was inviting my questioning, I was still wondering if I should actually voice it. He gave me a soft smile and I finally got the courage.

"Well...how did you get the Ring," I asked quietly. Frodo's brows raised in surprise and and tapped his fingers against the table. I almost regretted asking until I heard him clear his throat and his blue eyes pierced my brown ones.

"I inherited the Ring, Bilbo, unknown to everyone else he had found it in a Goblin cave he and the Dwarves had fallen in and he kept it here in the Shire for six decades," he said. My eyes became wide as saucers and I felt myself lift myself out of my chair and leaned forward.

"Six decades, how does no one notice something like that," I asked. I mean I've heard that Bilbo for years hardly aged, even at his hundred and eleventh birthday he looked like he was hardly over a hundred. Was the Ring the reason why since he kept it for so long. Frodo shrugged his shoulders and sipped the last of his tea.

"Hobbits around here were too busy spreading rumors and wishing he would die so they could take Bag End, many were outraged after he adopted me and I became his heir," he said. I shook my head side to side and laid my head in the palm of my hand.

"What a shame," I said. I turned my head and was surprised the clock said it was nine thirty at night, I would be getting ready for bed by now or at least in my bed clothes. "Oh me goodness look at the time, I wonder if the rain has calmed down so I can start on me way"? I looked out the window and heard thunder rumble outside and another crack of lightning that showed the rain pounding on the ground outside. I sighed and turned back to Frodo "It seems I spoke too soon, what am I going to do now"?

"Um well….I hope I don't sound too forward, but….I do have a extra room that you could rest in until the morning," he said scratching the back of his curly head. A room? In his house? By ourselves? I could hear my mother in the back of my head telling me that even though Hobbits weren't like Men, they still had one thing in common and that was what was between their legs. I gulped and wrapped one of my curls around my finger.

"You mean here….with you,' I asked quietly. Oh my, I could feel my face burning, I don't know why. There was a very good reason why I needed to stay and I don't know how I was going to get up that hill in this mud. Plus...it's not like I was a spoken for lass anymore.

"It's not close to my room at all, so you would have all the privacy and the rain should be cleared up and if you want I could stay up and watch for the rear to clear up and wake you when it does," he said nervously and not looking in my eyes. I sighed and tried to push back the image of my mother wagging her finger at me and walked over to Frodo and put a hand on his forearm. "I promise you I'm not trying to push, I just see how tired you look and-"

"I think that would be fine and I'm fine with you getting some sleep as well, I'm sure the rain will be clear in the morning," I said, even though I don't feel like I sounded very confident either. He smiled at me and waved his hand for me to follow him, we went down a hall where he took out a mens night shirt from a closet and handed it to me. I followed him down another hall and we stopped at a door and he turned to me.

"Well um this is it, use anything you like from the lavatory and I'll try to wake up every few hours and check on the weather ," he said to me.

"There's no need for that Frodo, I don't want to be a bother," I said. Such a nice hobbit, how is he even related to Merry and Pippin?

"Well, goodnight Lalia, I'll be in the fireside lounge if you need anything alright," he said walking backwards from me.

"Thank you Frodo, goodnight," I walked inside the room and was surprised to see how lovely it was. It almost seems like it had a feminine touch to it, I wonder if maybe I was sleeping in a room Bilbo's mother used. I unlaced my dress and let it fall down to my feet and put the men's shirt over my head. It was a little large but it was comfortable. I made sure to wipe off my feet before I got in the bed and laid my head down on the pillow. For a few moments I laid there wondering why I felt so nervous, Frodo was in another part of the house and did nothing to make me uncomfortable.

I wonder what would Odo think, no stop don't do this to yourself Lalia. You came here to move on and get closure, everyone was saying how diminished you were back home and you've moved on from that. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sadness that was trying to wrap around me like a robe as it had for almost an entire year.


	7. It Wasn't Me

Frodo's Point of View

I snuggled into the blanket that was over me and tried to ignore the tapping on my door. Wait, tapping? Who would be tapping on my window this early early in the morning? I popped my head from underneath the covers and looked at the clock above my fireplace, it was 6 in the morning! Who would be so rude to come here so early, I thought as I got up from the couch I was laying on and tied up my sleeping robe as I made my way to the front door. Whoever was at the door hadn't stopped knocking the entire time and I was afraid that they would wake up Lalia, we had only been asleep for a few hours since we had turned in so late.

When I opened the door, I was met with a hand suddenly knocking on my face as if I was the door! I rubbed my face as the person gave out a big "oh" and quickly stopped.

"Frodo, thank goodness you're finally awake, what took you so long," Merry said coming inside with Pippin. I tried to answer, but was cut shirt by Pippin.

"Nevermind that, we have an emergency, Lalia is missing and we have no idea how we're going to tell old Sandheaver that his youngest child is missing," he said tugging on his hair in stress. I tried to interject again but it seemed like I was never going to give my piece.

"Where could she be though, we went to her hole and Shanks and Bertha were still there and the house looked in order, but why would she leave," Merry asked as he made his way to the pantry with Pippin hot behind him. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air before I followed them. They already helping themselves to the rest of Lalia's seed cake that hadn't eaten last night.

"Frodo, we need to make a search party, maybe we should call Gandalf, maybe she was kidnapped," Pippin said with his mouth full.

"I don't think that would be-," I tried to say.

"Who would kidnap Lalia," Merry asked.

"You saw how those lads were looking at her when she first came into town, maybe they took her in the night," Pippin suggested. What a thought, I think Lalia would probably make them regret even trying if there were and Hobbits who were brave enough to try.

"Lads, if you wou-".

"You're right, Frodo, it's final we're going to start searching houses, no hole will be left unturned," Merry said. All the hullabaloo was interrupted by the sound of a yawn. All our heads turned to the door and even I had to say I was slightly surprised to see Laila wearing one of Bilbo's old sleeping robes over the sleeping gown I had given her. Her hair was completely free and flowing down her back, she was rubbing the sleep out her eyes, so she didn't see the shocked looks and gaping jaws as they stared at her and then me, and then her again and then me.

When she finally moved her hand she almost jumped from the looks she was getting from Merry and Pippin and held the robe tighter to her.

"Good gracious, I was wondering why it was so loud in here, but you two here explains it," she said looking at all three of us nervously. Before I could even comprehend their next move Merry grabbed me by the collar and pushed me against the pantry shelves as Pippin put his arms around Lalia in a protective manner.

"How could you Frodo, we said we wanted her to have a friend not be taken advantage of," Merry yelled at my face. I stood there stunned, not sure how to voice my words anymore. How could they think that I would take advantage of her, they've known me since we were babies!

"Wait Merry, Pippin please this is not what you think it is,"Lalia tried to explain.

"You don't have to defend him Lalia, we never thought Frodo would do something like this, wait until her brothers hear about this," Pippin said yelling the last part. Brothers, how many did Lalia have, wait I didn't do anything why am I so worried!? Lalia let out a big groan and gave Pippin a soft push away from her and walked over to Merry and did the same. She moved her body in front of mine and shielded me from the boys hateful and angry eyes.

"Now listen here you two, I came here last night to apologize to Frodo about that morning, I didn't know that me cover wouldn't be enough to protect me from the rain and I didn't know it was going to rain so hard that I couldn't even walk up to me own hole," she said all this while pointing her finger at both of them like she was their mother's scolding them (and she did that plenty of times).

"Now, when I wanted to risk me life outside in the weather, Frodo was nice enough to let me stay here and was a complete gentlemen the entire time and for you two to come in his home and throw such accusations around, you might as well be those bloody Shire folk that just wake up in the morning and tell rumors and lies over breakfast".

Merry and Pippin looked over Lalia's shoulder at me and then looked back at each other.

"Well then, why didn't Frodo say anything if he's so innocent," Pippin said waving his finger in my direction and Merry nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, why didn't he say anything when we came in"? I was the one groaning now and put a hand on Lalia's shoulder to put her behind me so I could face my cousins.

"I was trying to tell you fools earlier when you were assuming half of the lads in the Shire had kidnapped her".

"Wait, why kidnapped, why would I be kidnapped," Lalia asked in confusion.I sighed and turned to her to explain.

"They had come to the conclusion that some of the lads from here had become so infatuated with you that they kidnapped you". Lalia's face twisted in a look of confusion and looked over my shoulder at the boys.

"What a dumb thing to think," she said.

"I know that what I was trying to tell them, but they kept interrupting me," I said as I turned back to face them. "If you don't believe me go look at me bed, I haven't slept in it at all because I was up all night in the fireside lounge trying to see if the rain would calm down enough for her to go home"!

My two cousins smiled at the both of us and at each other with relief.

"Well why didn't you just say that when we first got here, making all this fuss for nothing and here I thought I was going to have to rough you up," Pippin said walking towards Lalia with his arms out to hug her. When he got close enough she raised a finger at him and whipped the same hand out to grab and twist Pippins ear, making him almost crumble to the floor.

"Don't come to me acting like everything is oki doki, you both Apologize to Frodo right now, or I'll never make you anything to eat at my house ever again. I watched in shock as Merry tried to walk over to Lalia cautiously with his hands out.

"We were just worried Lalia, you've only been here a few days and you're here all by yourself". His excuse meant nothing to Lalia as she whipped out her other hand and slapped the ones he had in front of him and grabbed a tight hold on to his ear. I didn't even realize I was smiling until my cheeks started hurting as I watched the small Hobbit lass bring the two taller Hobbits down to her level and scold them. I don't think I've even seen their mothers have this much hold over them. I wonder if all the Sandheaver women had this effect on Tooks?

"Now listen here you two, before I twist the points of your ears off, you give Frodo a nice and heartfelt apology right now or so help me, I'll have Bertha sit on the both of you till you pop like corks," she threatened. What fire she had!

"Ow ow ow, alright alright, just please let go Lalia," Merry whined.

"He's our cousin, we would never intentionally insult him," Pippin said through his teeth. She pushed them both towards me by the points of their ears and finally let go and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well hurry up them, me patience is fading," she said. They both turned to me with reluctant faces, almost begging me to just forgive them, but I just gave them a cocky smile and crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. Waiting for them to come up with this heartfelt apology Lalia wanted them to give. I should have her around more often to control these two. They both stood straight in front of me and put their hands behind their backs and looked at each other. They turned back to me and gave me a small bow.

"We're sorry for doubting Frodo," Merry started.

"You're our kin and we never should've doubted that you would honor our friend, can you ever forgive us," Pippin finished. They both looked up at me now as I looked at both of them and let my eyes shift to Lalia for just a second. By the looks on their faces I could tell that if I didn't accept their apology Lalia would have something in store far worse than a sore ear. I would be lying if I didn't enjoy seeing their nervous faces as their eyes darted from me to Lalia, but I knew I had it was too hard to stay mad at either of them. It was those innocent faces they got whenever they were in trouble.

"Fine, I forgive you both, but I expect you to be buying the first round at the Green Dragon next time". They both smiled at me and ran to me to throw their arms around me in a big hug. I put my arms around both their shoulders and gave a big squeeze before we all let go and looked over at Lalia, who had a smile on her face.

"Good, now that that's settled and the weather is finally good enough for me to go home," she said.

"Well let us walk you home Lalia, it's the least we can do," Pippin said.

"You just want me to feed the two of you," Lalia said. Merry skipped over to her and laced his arm through hers and looked down at her.

"Well some pancakes would be nice too," he said. Lalia rolled her eyes and walked over in front of me.

"Well it seems like I have to feed these two again, but I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and not letting me get myself killed in the rain," she said smiling up at me. What was it about this girl's smile that was so contagious?

"It- it was no problem Lalia". She smiled at me and then walked out the room, leaving me alone with my two cousins smiling at me. They just stood there smiling at me, giving me a weary feeling as I narrowed my eyes at them and wondered what they were up to. "Why are you two looking at me that way"?

"You like her," Merry said.

"What are you talking about, I hardly know her," I said looking behind me to make sure she wasn't there to hear any of this.

"Please, look at that smile you had on your face, you haven't smiled like that since we left home," Pippin said. I shook my head and pushed past them to light the fire.

"She's a nice girl, I can't deny that," I said putting the kettle over the fire. I looked back and see them both staring at me with those smiles back on their faces.

"And," they both said at the same time. I whisked away from them and started taking some biscuits from my cupboard.

"And that's it, she's a lovely person and that's it". I walked over to the otherside of the kitchen as they stood in their spot and looked at eachother.

"He's in denial," Pippin stated, making me turn in surprise.

"Obviously, 'lovely person', sure that's all she is,"Merry said.

"Just because I say a person is lovely, doesn't mean that I have feelings for them"!

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Frodo," Merry said picking up and apple from my table and taking a bite out of it. Did they ever think about anything besides eating and smoking?

"Don't worry we won't tell her, she probably wouldn't believe us anyway," Pippin said.

"Good! She shouldn't because it's not true," I said. Lalia's suddenly walking in the kitchen made me jump in the air and made her pause to stare at me. I realized she was now dressed with her cloak on and her basket hanging on her arm.

"Frodo are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost," she asked. I quickly shook my head and wrung my hands together.

"What, no I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine," I said like my lips were on a race. Lalia took one more look at me before nodding her head and looking back at Merry and Pippin.

"Well are you two ready to be on our way," she asked. They both nodded and made there way by us to head to the door. "Thank you again Frodo, I hope to see you around".

"You to Lalia," I said. She gave a little bow and followed Merry and Pippin out the door. As soon as I heard the door close behind them I walked over to a chair and slumped in it. Maybe I should go back to bed.


	8. Let Me Tell You Something

Lalia's Point of View

"What did you two do to him this time," I asked as we made our way down the hill. I decided to stop by the morning market before we headed back to my house to pick up a few things.

"What makes you think that we did anything," Merry asked. I rolled my eyes as we turned a corner, I noticed two hobbit ladies and nodded to them, but they both looked at me as if I had a bird on my head and started whispering amongst themselves. It seemed very strange, but I decided to brush it off.

"He looked absolutely pale in the face," I said, we were now walking through the square across from the square and I noticed people kept staring at us, or more like me!

"Frodo always looks pale," Pippin said.

"And I'm sure it's because you two have spent your entire lives scary the poor lad," I said as we entered the marketplace. It was hustling and bustling and there was chatter all over. I noticed some very nice looking carrots and walked over to get a better look at them. As I was smelling them for their freshness I could see a mixed group of Hobbits staring at me, but quickly looked away and carried on with a conversation when they saw my eyes on them. How weird these Shire Hobbits could be and they say us Sandheaver's are strange. I looked back at the old Hobbit selling the carrots and reached for my purse, but he raised his hand and shook his head at me.

"This is on the house Ms. Sandheaver, your family was kind enough to come from Bree to build my families hole when I was younger and I still live in it till this day," he said. I beamed with pride and smiled at him.

'Well thank you sir, it always brings a Sandheaver joy to know that their work is being enjoyed," I said. He took of his hat and tipped it to me and we made our way to the next stand.

"Hey Frodo isn't as innocent as he seems, he used to make trouble with us when we were younger," Merry said. I'm not sure if the boys were noticing, but it seemed like everywhere I turned I felt eyes on me and not friendly ones at that. As I looked over a jar of honey I noticed the frowning face of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. I turned to the boys who seemed to notice now and seemed nervous.

"So, is there a reason everyone is staring more than usual this morning," I asked. They looked at each other before looking back to me and Merry nudged Pippin in the side. Pippin cleared his throat and came closer to me as I continued to look over the hunny as if nothing was going on.

"Well you see, when we were looking for you this morning we may have asked if anyone had seen you," he said. I shrugged my shoulders and gave a coin to the old woman who was in charge of the stand.

"That doesn't explain why I'm being stared at like I two heads," I said as we made our way over to a fruit stand.

"Well we may have mentioned that we couldn't find you in your hole this morning," Merry said. I closed my eyes and sighed, so that could explain the whispers but that didn't explain the stink eye I've been getting from a few. I didn't realize how soon I was going to be getting my answer though.

"So I see that the lassy has finally gotten enough beauty rest to come out," a voice said behind be. I sighed and put down the apple I was looking at and turned to see Lobelia standing with her chin held up high and her hands on her hips. I put down the apple and turned back to her.

"And a good morning to you too -Baggins," I said giving a small curtsy, ma always said never forget your manners, even if you were dealing with someone who could be mistaken for a troll.

"I'm sure it is a good morning for you since you were out all night making trouble," she said. I sighed and leaned my weight on one leg and I looked at the old Hobbit.

"And what trouble would you be talking about," I asked.

"Oh please, everyone knows that your were Frodo Baggins, someone saw you head there last night, you probably just came from shaking up in his hole. What would your mother think about her little girl behaving this way," she said. I heard Merry and Pippin gasp behind me and they had every right to. You do not bring my mother into any conversation when it comes to my actions, especially when it's something I haven't done!

"Now Mrs. Sackville-Baggins, I don't know what you and everyone else here thinks I did, but if you're so curious why don't you all go and ask ," I said. I heard a few mumbles around us and noticed people nodding their heads. Lobelia huffed and started pointing one of her chubby fingers at me

"I should've known that you would bring trouble here, that's all you and your family do, bring in dirt wherever they go and make trouble"!

"Make trouble!? Merry hold this," I said not turning around to give Merry my basket. I walked quickly over to Lobelia and watched as she looked around her, like she was begging for someone to come in between us as I stopped and stood in front of her. "Now that's a lot of talk for a person who may or may not have been caught skinning dipping in the lake at a Summer Festival one fateful night".

Lobelia gasped and I heard a number of more all around me.

"That's right Mrs. Sackville, you and everyone here seems to forget that the Sandheaver's also have very good memory, so me parents and a few others were nice enough to fill me on a few things because they doubted that you would be polite to me".

"Now I was hoping that what me parents and friend's of our family had been saying about the Shire Hobbits being rude, unwelcoming, and a bunch of gossips, but I see they were right".

"I heard speaking all around me and I'm sure everyone was outraged by what I said, but I wasn't going to stand here and get bullied by a bunch of Shire folk! I had lived among Men, worked with Dwarves, and they were still more enjoyable than these people, my own people! The Shire folk weren't as prime and proper as they made themselves to be and we talked about it all the time back home, Hobbits leaving home to go sailing, fighting in battles and even marrying out of our race. It meant nothing to me and the rest of my family because we saw a person for their character and how they treated people, but these Shire folk were so judgemental that it made me want to puke! Lobelia was standing there with her mouth open like a gaping fish and looking all around her like she had lost something.

"Now you listen here-," she tried to say, but I stood my ground and didn't let her finish.

"No you listen here Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, me mother said you would be the worse out of everyone and I'm not having it, so everytime you try to bring me down I shall take you down with me with some truth that she has been kind enough to share me. Just don't say I didn't warn you _and_ that goes for all of you, expect that gentlemen who gave me the honey, what was your name sir"? I turned towards the old Hobbit who had sold me the honey and saw a big smile on his face as he held on tight to his suspenders and nodded his head at me.

"Ludo, Ludo Greenland Ms. Sandheaver," he said to me. I gave him a small curtsy and smiled back on him.

"Thank you again " I turned back to everyone and lost the smile on my face and replaced it for me pa's famous scowl. These people were going to have to get used to me being here because I'm not going anywhere! "As for the rest of you, it's sad to say it seems I have to remind all of you that we're Hobbits, we are known for our comfortable homes, good food and more importantly good company, but it seems you're too busy trying to make a "outsider" like me feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed that you all forgot that and I am ashamed to have you living so comfortably in the holes my family built you…..come on Merry and Pippin".

I walked away with my head held high in the air and didn't look anyone in face as we walked out the marketplace. The gall of these people and to think they call us Hobbits in Bree uncivilized, at least we had the good sense to get to know someone and let them show their true colors before being rude to them.

"Lalia, that was brilliant, I don't think I've ever seen Lobelia so stunned before," Pippin said as him and Merry finally caught up with me as I walked up the path towards Sandheaver Hill.

"Well I did hear she looked that way when she found out Frodo had inherited Bag End," Pippin chimed in. I was in no mood to joke around, I was too mad.

"The nerve of her, I should've given her a good slug in the mouth," I said.

"Now calm down Lalia, don't let her get you all wrung up," Pippin said.

"I can't believe how rude and unbearable these Hobbits can be, I have never been treated and talked to so rudely before, I bet if me father and brothers were here they wouldn't that way," I said. Merry and Pippin both stopped in their tracks, making me stop and look back at them. They quickly shook their heads side to side and if it wasn't for their curly hair moving I wouldn't of been completely sure.

"Please don't Lalia, you know they would have a field day with the people here," Merry said.

"Oh please I was just joking," I said as I turned around and started walking again. "If they came here they'd probably scare half the Shire off," I said. I heard the boys start walking again and soon they were right next to me and both put their arms around me shoulders and gave me a squeeze that made me giggle.

"Don't worry about it Lalia, it will all work out," Pippin said.

"Yea don't worry about it, they'll warm up to you soon enough," Merry said. Part of me didn't really care about how the others here thought of me, I had the Brandybuck and Took family, I had Shanks and Bertha and I was even making a friend out of Frodo. It would be nice though to be able to live comfortably with nice people though.

Frodo's point of View

It had only been about half a hour since Merry, Pippin and Lalia and yet again there was someone pounding at my door. Was I going to get any peace today I thought as I opened the door to see not one, not two, buta group of Hobbits standing at my door. None of them looked happy at all and the angriest face was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, which honestly never looked happy.

"Well hello ," a man I recognized as our towns mayor said as he took off his hat to me "We hate to come uninvited and all, but there has been some wonder about an event that happened last night or may not hav-"

"Oh enough of the pleasantries," Lobelia cut in and made her way to where she was standing right in front of me "Were you shacking up with that Lalia Sandheaver or not"? I heard everyone gasp around her and I would've to if I wasn't so shocked! First, they aren't welcoming to her when she comes into the Shire and now they're making up lies about her! Where would they even get such an idea?

"What are you talking about, I would think I would have to marry her first before doing such a thing," I said.

"Well someone saw her come to your hole last night and then this morning Merry and Pippin were looking high and low for her and she pops up at the market from the direction of Bag End". She stood proudly with a big smile on her face as she waited for my answer

"And because of that you think I'm "shacking up" with her," I asked. What made them think I could even succeed if I tried, the girl could probably throw me further than the rocks her family dug through.

"Well what other reason would she be here so late," a Hobbit from the crowd asked and everyone around them spoke up and nodded in agreement. If only they could hear how ridiculous they sounded.

"She came here to apologize for insulting me, which she didn't, but because she was raised in a good home, full of good Hobbits she felt she had to come and the rain didn't scare her," I explained, even though why I needed to. All their anger faces started to fall and they all looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, then why didn't she go home after that," a Hobbit asked out in the crowd. I shook my head and leaned against my doorframe.

"What type of Hobbit of Bag End would I be if I was to allow a lass to go home in that type of weather, she would've been swept away, but I'm sure you all would've rather appreciated that," I said. The entire crowd gasped again and the mayor but himself in front of Lobelia again.

"Now , we would never wish any harm on anyone, especially a young lass from a good family," he said. Lobelia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How not, you've been rude and gossiping about her since she came her, just like you did Bilbo and anyone else here that doesn't live up to your standards". The Mayor groaned and looked down at the floor and I noticed the guilty looks upon the others faces. "I for one am glad to know that someone with real manners and who isn't so judgemental has moved into the Shire, it's a nice change. Now if you're all done questioning me and 's actions, I would like to get back into my hole and forget that you all even tried to come to me with such disgusting allegations".

"I'm sorry if we took up any of your time and thank you for clearing things up and we're sorry again for bothering you," the mayor said. I would've closed the door right in his face, but I remember my uncle telling me to never give people a reason to talk. Not that they really had a reason to talk about him and all he did was go away for a year and they still talk. Instead I nodded my head to everyone and gave a wave before I closed the door and leaned my back against it.

I definitely had to say, Lalia has definitely made it more interesting here.


	9. If I Were a Blackbird

Lalia's Point of View

It had been about a week and a half since I left my hole. After what happened in the market, I felt great for telling off those Shire folks and the Lobelia, but it was also a sad reminder that I was all alone. No family, none of my friends….and no Odo. It was times like these when I really missed him and wished we had never taken that road that day, I still don't even know why we had been ambushed that day. What could we had done to offend those men and why they searched him to the point that they left scratch marks on his skin? It still haunts me to this day that I wasn't able to bring myself to move from the place he was killed and the people from town had to come find me holding his dead cold body to me with tears in my eyes.

I tried to keep these thoughts out of my head as I kept busy cleaning the house (even though it was already clean), milking Bertha to the point that _she_ was exhausted, cooking and taking visitors. I didn't get any besides the boys coming to check on me, but Rosie was nice enough to come and apologize about the events at the market and see how I was doing. She seemed like a very nice person and held nice conversation, was a very lucky Hobbit. The only person I would have to say I haven't had the pleasure of seeing was Frodo, not that it mattered of course. It was just nice to speak to someone who has the same interest in me and doesn't see me strange for reading and smoking.

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and leaned into the cauldron of beef stew that I was making. Shanks trotted in from giving Bertha a bowl of barely I had made for her and plopped down next to me to nudge my leg. The poor thing had been trying to cheer me up the entire week and a half and I could hardly keep a smile on my face. I know that it had been a year since Odo had died but it was times like this when I remember how much I needed him, the person that understood me the best. Even tasting the stew I was making made me melancholy, it was one of the first meals I made for him before he asked me ma, pa, and older brothers that he worked with if he could court me.

I let out a sigh as I tasted the stew and laid the spoon down so it could boil a little longer. I wiped my hands on my apron and sat down at the table and looked out the window. It was a beautiful and sunshiny day but the inside of my heart felt like a dark and stormy day. I leaned back in my chair and took out my pipe from my apron, I looked down when I felt a wet nose on my hand and looked down to see Shanks with my matches in his mouth. I gave him a quiet thank you and rubbed him lovingly between his ears, he rubbed his hand against my hand and let out a low whine. I pulled my hand back and took a match and swiped it against my thumb to light it and light the tobacco in my pipe. I closed my eyes as I let the smoke fill my lungs and escape through my nose.

I let my mind drift and sway as I felt an old song fill my heart

I am a young maiden, my story is sad

For once I was carefree and in love with a lad

He courted me sweetly by night and by day

But now he has left me and gone far away

Oh if I was a blackbird, could whistle and could sing

I'd follow the vessel my true love sails in

And in the top rigging I would there build my nest

And I'd flutter my wings o'er his broad golden chest

I took another long drag from my pipe and blow out smoke as I felt my bottom lip start to tremble.

Frodo's Point of View

I slowly made my way to Lalia's house and almost felt a sense of nervousness since I was going by myself without my cousins. After leaving my hole, I hadn't seen a curl nor heard a melody from the Hobbit girl. When I had met with Merry and Pippin a few days later, they had said that she wasn't feeling her best. When I asked why, they said that she was probably missing home and she would be fine after a few days. That was almost two weeks ago and of course, people of the Shire were starting to talk. There was plenty of "do you think she's hiding" or "she's probably disgusted with all of us". If she was she would have every right to be.

I hope that wasn't the case though, the lass I had met didn't seem like the type to let the Shire Hobbits get to her. I hope, I thought as I made my way to the front of her hole. Everything looked in order, the chimney was smoking and I walked around the corner of the house to see Bertha sleeping in the sun with what looked like a smile on her face. I stopped mid step and turned back to look at her, could cows even smile? I decided to shake the thought in my head as I walked back to her door and raised a hand to knock on it. To my surprise, before I could even put my knuckles against the door, it opened.

It opened slowly and when I looked there was no one there, who opened the door? After a minute of looking for Lalia or the invisible stranger I heard a whine and whipped my head down and saw Shanks, sitting there innocently wagging his tail. Did he open the door, but that's impossible he's a dog.

"Shanks did you open the door," I jokingly asked, bending down to look him in the eye. His tail wagged faster and moved to the side, like he was inviting me in. Ha, this had to be some sort of game, Merry and Pippin must be behind the door waiting to pop out. But no one was behind the door for all I could see and Lalia wasn't in sight. I thought I could hear the sound of a voice inside, but didn't dare enter. I looked back down at Shanks who was not wagging his tail anymore and cocking his head inside the house, like he was telling me to come in already.

I knew Lalia said he was smart, but smart enough to invite people in, in her absence? I highly doubted that. "I think I should wait for your mistress to invite me in Shanks, could you go get her," I asked him. He blew out some air from his nose and shook his head. The dog was saying no to me, who would think! He trotted forward and grabbed the sleeve of my coat in between his teeth and started tugging me inside. I tried to pull back but he was strong for a dog, suddenly I was in the house and he was closing the door with a kick of his back leg. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. I had just came into someone's home uninvited and by no less than the force of their dog! Shanks didn't seem to care though and was already walking deeper into the house and when he saw I wasn't following, he turned his head back towards me with a serious look on his face and tilted his head like he was telling me to follow him.

I had no idea what to do but go ahead and follow him. Hopefully Lalia would believe me when I told her that her dog let me in. The deeper we ventured even deeper my worries started to flow away as the smell of beef stew entered my nose. Lalia must be cooking, I stopped walking and thought how upset she may be to see me walking in while she was having a meal, a good one too from the way it was making my belly rumble. Shanks saw that I had stopped again and made a sound between a growl and a groan, he went behind me and started actually pushing me with the flat part of his head deeper in the house.

"Wait Shanks, this isn't the best idea, maybe you should tell her I'm here first,," I whispered, but the dog wouldn't take no for an answer and he _really_ was strong. As much as I tried to stop me feet or go around him, he kept moving me forward. Suddenly the sound of singing made me stop struggling.

He sailed o'er the ocean, his fortune to seek

Though I missed his caresses and his kiss on my cheek

He returned and I told him that my love was still warm

He turned away lightly and great was his scorn

It was Lalia, that I was sure of, but it didn't sound like the lovely and happy song she sang when she came into town that day with her straw hat and mooing cow. No, this song sounded so sad and it could break anyone's heart. I didn't even feel Shanks keeping bringing me deeper into the house and was almost following his tugs like I was in a trance.

Oh if I was a blackbird, could whistle and could sing

I'd follow the vessel my true love sails in

And in the top rigging I would there build my nest

And I'd flutter my wings o'er his broad golden chest

He offered to take me to Donnybrook Fair

To buy me fine ribbons, tie them up in my hair

He offered to marry and to stay by my side

But then in the morning he sailed with the tide

Before I knew it the smell of stew was stronger than ever and I was standing with Shanks by my side as we stood in the doorway of Lalia's kitchen. Her back was to us as she sat in her chair and looked out her window. Her pipe was smoking in her hand and she was resting her head in the palm of her hand. I made a step to approach her, to announce my presence but I felt Shanks tug on my sleeve again.

Oh if I was a blackbird, could whistle and could sing

I'd follow the vessel my true love sails in

And in the top rigging I would there build my nest

And I'd flutter my wings o'er his broad golden chest

When I looked down I was surprised to see Shanks shaking his head no and giving me a hard look. I almost felt like I was looking into the eyes of someone very old and wise and it made me swallow the lump that had developed in my throat. Who was this dog, Gandalf had told me that he had came across magical and intelligent creatures on his adventures, but I thought them just stories. From the look I was getting from Shanks, I didn't feel like those stories were just stories anymore. I took a step back and nodded my head to him, letting him know I would wait. He stared at me for a moment longer before letting go of my sleeve and looking back at Lalia. She took another puff of her pipe before letting out another verse

My parents they chide me, and will not agree

Saying that me and my false love married should never be

Ah but let them deprive me, or let them do what they will

While there's breath in my body, he's the one that I love still

Listening to her almost made me want to cry and I think I could feel a stray tear fall down my cheek. Lalia let her head fall to the table now and I could hear her snife a few times before raising a hand to wipe her face

Oh if I was a blackbird, could whistle and could sing

I'd follow the vessel my true love sails in

And in the top rigging I would there build my nest

And I'd flutter my wings o'er his broad golden chest

With that last verse I could see Lalia's shoulders start to tremble and I could hear her give out small whimpers. I could take it anymore, no wonder she had stayed inside all this time, she sounded miserable. I walked from Shanks side and cleared my throat before speaking

"Lalia", I said softly, afraid she would be angry with me. Instead her head lifted quickly from the table and wiped her face as she turned with wide eyes to look at me.

Lalia's Point of View

"Lalia", a voice said softly to my goodness, had my song called Odo back from the grave!? I quickly wiped my face and turned around to see the clear blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. How did he get in here, how did I not hear him, how long was he sitting there, was the stew ready if he was hungry (what can I say, ma always said 'always be ready to play hostess')? He was looking at me with a worried expression on his face and I wiped my face again to make sure there were no more tears, even though I was sure that my eyes were red.

"Frodo…..what are you doing here," I asked sniffling. He slowly walked over to me and stood in front of me. I looked away as he tried to keep eye contact with me, but didn't want to make it more evident that I had been crying like a baby. I hated when people saw me cry and after Odo's death I don't think there was a day I didn't have a tear in my eye, so I was used to hiding in my room and crying my eyes out until I was ready to come back out to society. Which sometimes meant a few days in my room.

"I had came to check on you, Merry and Pippin said you weren't feeling well and I haven't seen you in almost two weeks," he said kneeling down in front of me, so I could look him in the eye. I quickly got up and walked over to the fire where the stew was still boiling and picked up my spoon to stir it. What would he be worried about me for.

"What's to worry for, I was just busy here at the house, nothing irregular about that," I said stirring the stew. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the still worried face of Frodo's.

"Then why are you crying," he softly asked me. I blinked and tried to put on a fake smile like I used to when people back home would ask me the same question.

"Crying, I'm not crying I'm-," I could feel my eyes start to get blurry again from tears and my throat start to tighten. Frodo took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and started dabbing my cheeks, he was really good about being on the tear ready isn't he?

"You're crying," he stated. I nodded and took the hanky out his hand and dabbed my eyes.

"I'm crying," I confirmed and nodded as I laughed a little as I tried to catch the tears falling. "Like a child". He shook his head and took the spoon out my hand and rested it on the counter and directed me back to the chairs at the table and sat me down and then sat himself down next to me.

"Why are you crying though, the boys didn't say anything about this," he said.

"Because I don't tell them," I said grabbing for my pipe again once my tears had stopped.

"But why, what's wrong," he asked. I gave up trying to stuff my pipe with tobacco and sat it back on the table as I looked at Frodo. He smiled at me under his dark curls and suddenly took my hand. I let out a small gasp as I felt the warmth of his hand against mine and looked back into his blue eyes. "I remember it wasn't too long ago that you said to me that if I ever needed someone to confide in that you would be there….why don't I be the same for you".

I don't know what snapped in me, my it was his words or maybe it was the fact that I was already emotionally exhausted. I thrusted myself into Frodo's arms and let my head fall into his shoulders as I cried a little more. He tensed at the contact, but after a few seconds hesitantly let his hand fall on my back and patted it. After a few minutes of more crying I brought my head back up and looked up at Frodo.

"Oh Frodo, I'm sorry, I'm just so...ugh I thought this place was going to help me forget about all my troubles and sadness back home, but it just feels like I've made more for myself here," I said.

"Because of the Hobbits who confronted you about "shacking up" with me," he said scratching his head. My head whipped up and I put a hand over my mouth.

"Oh please don't tell me they tried coming to you about the accusation," I pleaded, hoping the Hobbits weren't stupid enough to bother another while at home over such accusations. He nodded his head and gave me a small smile.

"To my front porch actually, they wanted me to verify your story," he said. I groaned and got back up from the chair and crossed my arms angrily over my chest.

"See, this is exactly what I mean, I come here for a little peace and nothing but chaos follows me," I said. I heard the chair feet scrap on the floor and turn back to see Frodo up from his chair now.

"You can't think that way, I set them straight and besides it's not your fault that the people here jump to the first thing that comes in their mind," he said. I spun back to face him and could feel fumes coming out my ears (not literally) just thinking about the scene in the market that Lobelia made.

"It's never going to stop though, I'm the outsider, the girl from Bree where Men,Dwarves, and Elves" I sighed and plopped back in my chair with my hands in my face. "I might as well have antlers growing out of my head and serving rabbits tea," I said. It was quiet for a moment, I wasn't honestly sure if Frodo was still there and I wouldn't blame him for leaving. Who wants to deal with someone so emotional? When I heard my cupboards start opening I slowly raised my head and turned towards them to see Frodo opening them up and looking through them. Now, usually I would be upset about someone going through my cupboards, but I was curious about what he was doing.

"Frodo what are you doing," I asked. He turned to me and moved why to another cupboard and opened it.

"I'm looking for a picnic basket if you have one," he said. I pointed to the top of the cupboard he was at.

"It's right above you, but I was kidding about serving bunnies," I said giggling. He smiled as he put the basket on his side and looked around my fire pit.

"And do you have something small we can put this stew in, something that will keep it warm," he asked. I pointed to a cupboard next to him, even though I still had no idea what he was doing, was he taking my food and running?

"Right in there but I don't understand," I stated again. He took down one of my small dutch ovens and closed my cupboard door. He turned to me with the biggest smile I had seen on his face since I had met him.

"We're going on an adventure," he said. I stood there for a few moments confused before smiling out of confusion and the fact that he still had his big smile directed towards me.

"What," I asked with a laugh.


	10. By the Lake

Frodo was jumping around the kitchen, getting spoons and getting cups and placing them in the basket.

"Wait Frodo, I'm always up for an adventure, but I don't think this is the time for one," I said as he got a pitcher before turning to me.

"Well not like a adventure like that, but just something to get you out of this hole," he said before walking out the kitchen. I quickly followed after him, almost running. "Do you have any extra milk maybe"?

"Well yes, but we'll need some biscuits then. I don't understand though what are we doing then," I asked. I walked over to where I kept the extra milk nice and cool and from the sun.

"Well what do you like to do, we can go for a picnic, it's a beautiful day, maybe some fishing if you like that even though I've never met a lass who did," he said as he picked up one of the jugs and started pouring it in the pitcher. I paused and out my hand on hip and I snorted.

"I do fish Frodo," I said. He smiled again and nodded his head to me.

"Well then get a move on then, come on we can't waste all day," he said. I jumped and nodded my head as I rushed to the kitchen to get the biscuits I was talking about. I had to admit I was excited, like the first time my brothers and sisters said I was old enough to go fishing with them at their secret spot. I packed the biscuits and headed towards my library to grab a book or two that I hadn't read. One can never have too much reading material….I'm going on an adventure!

20 minutes later

We were now walking down to a big pond that Frodo said had the best light in the Shire. For some strange reason Shanks, who is usually the first out the door for a picnic decided to stay behind with Bertha and when we left had planted himself next to her in the sun. We had packed my stew, a blanket, cutlery, biscuits, milk, a pair of fishing rods and a few books. Frodo was nice enough to hold it in a backpack that I kept in the house for hiking and didn't complain as we walked down the hill. As we passed people, they gave us surprised looks but nodded and said hi to both of us.

"I think we may have just started some more rumors," Frodo said as we passed two older Hobbits who went bug eye at the cite of us and started whispering when they thought we were out of earshot. I smiled back at them and turned to look at Frodo.

"You know what would make them go mad," I asked cheekily. Frodo raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for me to tell him what it is. I smiled again and raised my arm up to link into his. I heard people behind us gasp, but as we turned back to see who it was everyone turned away and started talking amongst themselves.

"I think I finally truly understand the saying 'stirring the pot'," Frodo whispered to me as we passed. I tried to hold in my laugh and as I almost hid my face in Frodo's arm.

"Glad I could help clear it up," I said.

"So, what were you thinking of doing first," he asked me. I raised a finger to my chin and thought for a moment.

"I think maybe some lunch first, I didn't get to eat before you got in," I said. Frodo scratched his hair with his free hand.

"Sorry about that, Shanks didn't really give me a choice," he said. That made me almost stop in my tracks, but I kept walking.

"Shanks, what do you mean," I asked.

"Oh well I guess I forgot to tell you, Shanks was the one who let me in, it was strange he had opened the door before I could even knock," he said. My Shanks? The only males Shanks could really tolerate outside our family was Merry and Pippin, I'm surprised he would even let Frodo take a step in the house nonetheless come in without me knowing.

"He did that," I asked.

"Oh yes, dragged me in I would say, you have a very strong dog on your hands. At least I would never have to worry about someone breaking in," he said.

"People's holes have been broken into here"!? Good thing pa let me leave with one of his axes, just in case and good for wood chopping of course,

"Oh no, I don't think anything of real interest has happened here since Merry and Pippin set off one of Gandalf's big fireworks and everyone thought half the Shire was going to burn down, but if you ask each will blame the other saying it was his idea".

"Sounds just like the boys, who knows who the real mastermind is". Frodo suddenly stopped and was looking somewhere over my head.

"Well, we're here". I turned from Frodo and felt a smile immediately come to my face as I looked out onto the lake. It wasn't as big as the one me brothers and sisters fish at but it was a good enough size to have a few boats in. It was surrounded by green trees and greener grass. The water was clear and the sun was shining and making it sparkles as the water rippled. I could see a few fishes swimming under the water a saw a tail flick on the surface.

"It's beautiful," I whispered,I turned around to see Frodo had walked back towards a few trees and had laid the blanket near the edge where some shade was.

"I know it's not like the lakes in Bree-," he started but I didn't let him finish.

"It's beautiful Frodo," I said as I raised my hands in the air and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. I let the sun beam down on my brown skin and did a little twirl. I opened my eyes again when I heard Frodo laugh behind me. "You're very lucky to have been raised in such a lovely place like this Frodo".

I sat down on the blanket next to him and started helping him take out the stew and biscuits. He chuckled as he took out the milk and shook his head.

"I don't think I really realized it until I was forced to leave it," he said. I paused and looked down at Frodo's brown curls as he started to lay out bowel and spoons. I was surprised that he was mentioning this to me so easily, maybe he felt more comfortable with me now since he had seen me crying over meself like a little baby.

"Was it hard," I asked. He sat straight and looked out unto the lake and gave a small closed mouth smile as he seemed to think. I caught myself almost wanting to reach out and caress them as they almost touched his blue eyes…...what's wrong with me. I hardly know this Hobbit and I want to touch his cheeks?

"It was, but I think after years wanting to go on adventures and leave the Shire, the journey made me realize how much I really appreciate my home," he said pouring some milk into a cup and handing it to me. "Do you miss Bree"?

"Ah Bree, there's no place like it. The people, the sites I'd have to say that even though I am liking the Shire, it could never compare to Bree-Land. Beautiful all the way from Buckland to Hen Harn, with the most lovely hills and green forest. I thought I would stay there until the day I died," as I said the last statement I sighed and took a sip of my milk.

Frodo's Point of View

I don't know how it happened or what brought it on, but I suddenly realized how beautiful Lalia was. The way her smile was almost infectious as I watched her talk about her home, the twinkle in her eyes and how her long curly hair seemed to perfectly frame her face. How lucky were my cousins to have had such a enchanting friend after all this time. I suddenly noticed that Lalia had stopped talking and was looking at me with a small smile and flushed cheeks.

"Are you alright Frodo, you look like you're in a trance," she said brushing a stray hair behind her pointed ear. I shook my head and opened up the dutch oven and started scooping some of the stew into one of the bowls.

"Yes, it's just...refreshing to see you speak about your home". She thanked me as she took a bowl that I handed to her, it was still warm and you could see the steam rising from inside the bowl. "If..you don't mind me asking but is it where you met the lad you were singing about"?

I don't know why I asked the question. She had been so helpful to me, letting me open up to her when there was no one I could really turn to besides Sam. Maybe I just wanted to know more about her and her relationship with this Odo person. Lalia sighed and put her bowl and spoon down in her lap and looked down at it. She didn't speak for a few moments and I was soon regretting even even asking her, but she suddenly raised her head and looked out towards the lake and bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to answer that Lalia, I'm sorry".

She turned to me with a small smile and shook her head, letting her curls hit her cheeks before brushing them behind her pointe ears.

"His name was Odo…..he worked with me pa and brothers in tunnels that were dug around Bree". She smiled as she started giggling and laid her head in the palm of her head. "He was very sweet, chestnut curls, grey eyes, tan skin and cute dimples. He was hard working and could always put a smile on me face and had a big appetite, which could probably be why he had a little round belly. When we first met me older brothers had brought him home to have some lunch. He said he had never tasted an apple pie and shepherd's pie he had ever tasted and we hadn't parted since that day".

"It took him almost an entire year to finally ask me ma an pa and the brothers I worked with permission to court me".

"Were you happy," I asked, smiling as Lalia's smile got bigger and bigger as we continued talking. She sighed and picked up a biscuit, taking a bite out of it and looking up at the leaves on the trees above us.

"Not at first, he was always afraid of displeasing me family since we are known very well in the area, he was always wondering how he was going to live up to the Sandheaver name. Also I don't think it helped that me brothers were threatening to break his legs everyday if he did anything to hurt me, After a good month of him acting like a ninny, trying to change his appearance, buying me gifts that I didn't need".

I laughed and looked up from the biscuit I had picked up while she had been speaking.

"I don't think I've ever heard a lass ever say she _didn't_ want a gift," I said. Lalia chuckled along with me and took another bite from her bowl.

"I wanted him to know that I'm not just a Sandheaver, I'm Lalia and even if the Sandheaver's were a bunch of stuck up, tight lipped Hobbits, it doesn't mean I am," she said.

"And how long did it take him to understand that," I asked.

"Not long, he seemed almost relieved. Apparently, me brothers told him that Sandheaver women only deserve the best and that's what he was going to give me," she said, waving her finger in the air and her chest puffed out. An impression of one of her brother's I suppose.

"I can't say I would want to be in his position," Lalia let out a dramatic gasp as I laughed and slapped her leg as her she shoulders started shaking with laughter. I felt a warmth flow through my chest as I watched her try to fight the giggles. There was a sense of pride knowing I had put that smile on her face.

Elsewhere

Merry and Pippin had been on their merry way, walking down a path they used as a shortcut to get to the Green Dragon. It had been some time since the whole incident in the market, but they both decided they still wanted to avoid the stares from the few who still did as they past by. It had been a while since they saw Lalia and they were starting to worry. Her father had sent a letter asking how she was since he hadn't heard from her in a week and they didn't know what to tell him, they were also afraid that the wrong answer would mean a herd of angry Sandheaver's coming into the Shire looking for Merry and Pippin.

"I say after tomorrow we check on her, it's been too long," Pippin said. Merry nodded his head and looked at the side of the road they walked on.

"Aye, it's just a shame though," he said.

"What is," Pippin asked.

"Frodo hasn't let his hole since the whole incident either," he said. Pippin sighed and gave Merry a nudge on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry about Frodo, he's probably at home curled up enjoying himself a good meal right now". What Pippin didn't realize that as he was saying all this Merry had turned his head back to the ride of the road where a small lake sat. Now he was used to seeing this lake, they passed it probably more than a thousand times. But, he hadn't remembered seeing Frodo there since before they left on their journey. Merry also never remembered Frodo ever visiting this lake with any lass from the Shire and that wasn't just any lass he was with!

Pippin was still going on when Merry almost knocked him over when Merry abruptly stopped him.

"I think you may be right about half of that," he said, pointing down the hill to the scene playing out in front of them. Frodo and Lalia sitting on a blanket in the shade, under some trees next to the pond. On the blanket they had foods of different sorts, with fishing rods leaning against a traveling pack and a stack of books next to it. Merry and Pippin quickly hid behind a tree that was close by when they heard the sound of laughter, they soon realized it was their companions below. Lalia had her hand covering her mouth as she tried and failed at holding in a laugh and Frodo was laughing openly.

"Well, if my eyes aren't deceiving me," Merry said smiling down at his friend and cousin. "And to think he said he didn't like her"!

"It sure doesn't look that way to me, it looks like the blossoming of something beautiful," Pippin said cradling his cheeks in his hands as he fluttered his eyes. Merry gave him a little nudge before the smile on his face started to falter

"Shouldn't we leave them then," he asked. They both looked down at the laughing Hobbits before looking back at each other and shaking their heads.

"Maybe we should just stay for a little while, to chaperone," Pippin said. Merry nodded his head in agreement and crossed his legs over each other as he got comfortable on the ground.

"True, Lalia doesn't have any relatives here and her parents would want someone to be watching her while she's out with a lad they don't know," Merry said looking around the tree trunk. They sat there silently watching for a few moments before Merry looked back over at Pippin. "Pip, what if he starts courting her"?

Pippin opened his mouth and then closed it again as he thought for a moment. When he finally let out a sigh, he turned to Merry with a grimace on his face.

"Well if Frodo can fight and Orc, hopefully he can handle old Rudigar Sandheaver".


	11. And What an Adventure

With Merry and Pippin

They didn't mean to stare there for an entire hour, but somehow they had forgotten all about the Green Dragon as they watched Frodo interact with Lalia. It was so strange, they had known and been related to him all their life and even before the Fellowship, he had never been so inviting to another person. For the entire hour they sat and watched the two Hobbits laugh, fish, eat and read and Frodo just seemed so at ease the entire time. They hadn't seen him smile this much since before Bilbo had left.

"What are you two doing," a voice suddenly asked. Merry and Pippin whipped their heads around and quickly grabbed onto the owner of the voice, Samwise Gamgee. They put both of their hands over his mouth as he tried to protest and figure out why two of his friends were holding him hostage. "Now, hold on! What's all this foolery," he exclaimed when he was able to get his mouth free. He quickly quieted when Merry and Pippin held a finger to their mouth, begging him to be quiet with their eyes. Finally, they pointed behind them and Sam hesitantly turned his head to look where they were pointing. He had to rub his eyes for a moment, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Is that Mr. Frodo with down there," he said in a whisper. Merry and Pippin silently but anxiously nodded their heads. "By themselves"? They nodded again. "Is that why you two troublemakers are hiding here"? Another nod to answer his question. Sam sigh and ran his hand through his brown hair and made himself more comfortable in the grass as he turned around to get a better view of the two Hobbits below.

"Well, might as well make sure that they are on their best behavior, being alone and all". Merry and Pippin smiled at each other before settling themselves next to Sam so he was in the middle.

Frodo's Point of View

I don't remember the last time I've enjoyed myself this much. I looked up at the clouds as Lalia and I laid on our backs with fishing line tied to our big toes, waiting for a fish to take the bait. I've never fished this way before, but Lalia said that this was one of the best ways her and her siblings fished on a family picnic. There were many things I was learning about Lalia, like how she learned to read from a Man in Bree who saw potential in her when she would constantly ask him questions. That she loved to cook and that if I ever wanted a meal she would be happy to share with me anytime. The smile that was on her face as she said it almost shocked me, we were friendly here in the Shire but no one was ever that friendly.

I turned my head to the side and looked over to see her laying on the grass with a smile on her face and her eyes closed and lightly humming. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes traveled down from her closed eyes to her plump mouth and I saw how soft they were. My mouth went dry as my eyes traveled back up her head to her eyes, where her long lashes brushed against the top of her cheeks. My eyes traveled higher to the curls in her hair and saw she had brought one of her small hands to softly twist a lock around her finger. I wonder if she was like Lady Galadriel, her beauty reflecting the beauty of her soul?

"Penny for your thoughts Frodo," a soft voice suddenly asked me. My eyes snapped from Lalia's ears to her face. Her eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity as she looked back at me. I couldn't get any of the words I was thinking to answer her out of my mouth, I was just stuck there staring.

Lalia's Point of View

It was like I was in a trance I couldn't get myself out of. When I first opened me eyes, I was almost shocked to see him staring back at me, like he was looking for something deep inside me but could not find it. For a moment, I couldn't hear the rustle of the leaves anymore, the sound of the water, or even the sounds of the birds as I stared back at him as if time had stopped itself…...Whatever was tugging on my big toe must've not gotten the message.

"Oh," I yelped out, making Frodo finally blink and sit up from where he was laying. I sat up as well and looked up to see the line on my foot starting to pull! Before it could tighten and take me toe off I quickly untied it and started pulling. "Oh me, it's a big one"! I didn't expect to start being dragged across the grass and mud on me bum into the water though! "Ohhhhh"!

"Don't worry Lalia, I have you," Frodo yelled over the thrashing of the water and ran over to me to wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me back towards the shore. I ignored the spark that went up my spin as he pulled me back into his chest and held on to the line even tighter. The fish thrashed back and forth in the water,go left and right like a mad man, Frodo grunted behind me and grabbed onto to his wrist to have a tighter grip. I soon realized though, we weren't near the shore anymore and were almost in the middle of the lake!

"Um Frodo….," I said worried, I didn't want to die over some fish!

"Don't worry, I won't let you go"! He turned his body to the side and started groaning and grunting as he dug his feet into the muddy bank and started slowly walking us back up to the shore as I held on to the line and kept pulling, hoping the fish would get tired so I could reel him in. Frodo and I let out a surprised yell as we were suddenly being dragged back into the water. Suddenly, I was up to my chest in water and heard Frodo gasp as water splashed him in the face.

" , hold on," a voice yelled out over the sound of thrashing water and me screams yelled out. I dared to glance over for a moment to see Sam Gamgee, Merry and Pippin running towards us, like bats out of Morder.

"Hurry Sam, it's a fighter," Frodo yelled. Soon Sam was holding on to Frodo's belt and Merry and Pippin followed his example as they lined up behind each other and held on tight. The beast was now thrashing it's head and body and zipping in zig zags, but I wouldn't let go for the life of me.

"What do you have on there ,a horse," Merry yelled out as he kept trying to pull. With some teamwork, we had made it halfway out the bank now, Frodo and me still in the water with Sam only ankles deep and the others on dry land.

"Hold the comments Brandybuck, this is gonna be me dinner for a week ,now pull," I yelled in excitement as I tugged and pulled more line in, making sure not to trap any of me fingers.

"Come on lads, put your backs into it," Frodo yelled as he pulled me hard, but it seemed to work because the fish was less resilient. We all yelled out at once as all dug our heels into the mud and pushed ourselves out the water.

"Lalia, don't let go of that fish….I want some of him for lunch," Pippin strained to say.

"Aye lass don't let go of that one there," a voice yelled out , we all quickly looked around us to see that a small crowd of Hobbits had gathered as we continued with our battle. All curious and anxious to what we were doing. I yelled out as I gave another heave and felt the fish suddenly stop moving, like it was trying to regain its strength. I sucked in a big breath and yelled out

"Giver 'er a big pull boys, he's getting tired"! As if there was a new found strength in all of us, we all yelled and screamed out as I was dragged out of the water and brought the line as quick as I could with me. With one last big tub we all fell back into the grass, I sighed out and opened my eyes trying to figure out why it felt like someone was laying on me.

"My Gafer, it's almost as big as me," I heard Sam's voice said. I looked down at my chest and screamed out when I saw a huge catfish laying on me! Hobbits came and gathered around as I looked down at this humongous fish, it still laying on me gasping for air until it finally died down and went still. It really was almost as long Sam and nice and fat, I felt like I was giving one of my big great aunts a hug (more like being smothered) as I wrapped my arms around the big fish. I laid me head back and smiled at nothing in particular and closed my eyes as I gave the fish a few pats on it's middle.

"Oh how I wish me brothers were here so I could rub this in their faces," I said.

"That's nice and all Lalia, but don't you think you should be getting off Frodo now," Pippin said teasingly. I opened my eyes and arched an eyebrow at Pippin before looking back and seeing he was right! I was laying on Frodo's stomach and honestly he didn't even seem to notice, he was so busy laying back with his hands over his eyes and trying to catch his breath to notice me laying in between his legs. I could feel my entire face turn red and I quickly looked back at Merry and Pippin with my hands raised out mouthing 'help'. Two older Hobbits walked over and on the count of three slowly lugged the big fish off of me. I let out a sigh of relief that the weight was off me and let me two friend help me stand. Sam then stood in front of Frodo and helped him off and started dusting him off. The scene reminded me of when me ma would fuss over me and me brothers and sisters when we had to dress nice to go somewhere...it was quite unbearable. She could go on and on for hours about important it was to look nice.

Suddenly, I felt a poke on me shoulder and turned to see one of the older Hobbits smiling nervously at me. He was taller than me, had a dark grey curly hair that slightly covered his pointed ears (that looked like some hair was coming out of), he was rather plump and was wringing his hands together.

"Scuse me miss, but I was wonderin' if I could treat you and yer group to a drink at the Green Dragon? Ye see people have been trying to catch that fish for hundreds of years and no one has ever came close, even less caught it".

I opened my mouth slightly in shock and was about to answer, but of course my two friends beat me to it.

"That would be much appreciated Mr. Rumskin, after all that we could use a pint or two, don't you think Merry," Pippin said putting a hand on my shoulder. Merry came up and put a blanket over me.

"I think you're right Pippin". He turned back to Sam putting a blanket that another Hobbit handed him over Frodo. "What do you say boys"? Frodo eyes connected with mine and I smiled, he smiled back at me and nodded.

"A good pint sounds good about now," he said. Merry and Pippin didn't even need another word of validation before we were off follow the old Hobbit. Luckily it was a particularly warm day so my clothes were almost dry when we were halfway to the Green Dragon. As the boys chatted with each other I was looking around as the Shire seemed to be bustling with people today. Hobbit men were putting up a large pole in the middle of a field. Women were sitting at tables and chatting with each other as they weaved flowers into circlets. It also didn't help that there were two of the Hobbits who had gathered around us, were carrying our fish right behind us.

"Who caught it," someone asked.

"The Sanheaver girl had it on her line and these gents had to hold onto her just to keep it from dragging her in the water," someone said behind us. A old Hobbit approached me and tipped his hat to me with a smile and a congratulations.

"I saw the entire thing, it took the whole lot just to get it out the water," another person yelled behind us. Frodo came beside me and nudge me shoulder with his. I looked up at him and noticed the smug look on his face.

"I knew you would cause a stir here," he whispered jokingly in me ear. I giggled, trying to ignore the tickle I felt on me pointed ears as his breath hit it.

"If anything Frodo, it is you that has cause the stir, I was sitting quietly in me whole before you came around," I said as we crossed over the bridge. Frodo didn't say anything but just laughed. I looked ahead and noticed a large building that we were heading into. Ir's large door was left open and it was lite brightly. As we passed inside I noticed a sign with a green dragon wrapped up above the name. As we came in everyone cheered when they saw the fish and came bustling around it, asking questions and yelling over each other. Suddenly, me hand was lifted in the air by one of the older Hobbits with a big smile on his face.

"It was here who had it on her line, took all these lads here to help here drag it out," he said waving my arm around. I heard a big cheer and soon hands were inme face and I couldn't even tell whose hand I was shaking.

"Come on now, give her some room," Merry said waving a arm in front of me. "They'll be plenty of time to hear the story after a pint or two".

"That's right get these folks some drinks," the Hobbit who had invited us said with a big cheer followed him. Merry and Pippin went over to the bar while Frodo and Sam steered me to a table, both sitting across from we sat and they talked, I took me time to look around the Green Dragon, I remember me pa telling me that when me older siblings and him would visit the Brandybucks and Tooks that he always made a point to visit it. Said that it had all the comforts of a home away from and had the best brew around (besides the Prancing Ponies of course). I could see what he meant now, the fires were brewing, conversation was stirring everywhere and for once everyone I looked at had a friendly face. Soon two of the Hobbits who had carried the fish for us came over and tipped their hats at me, stopping Frodo and Sam's conversation.

"Scuse me, , but would you like us to do with your prize," they asked me.

"Oh, well I was thinking of splitting it five ways, for each person that helped catch it," I said with no hesitation. One of the older Hobbits sitting close to us stood and raised his hand in my direction.

"If you want Ms. Sandheaver I could have it sent to me son and he can fillet it for you, free of cost of course," he said.

"Why thank you sir, if it's not too much trouble for him I mean it is a big beast," I said. It was amazing how much catching a big could change people's attitudes towards you!

"Not at all ma'am, me name is Proudfoot and my son would be happy to do it! I'll even have him deliver it to your hole when he is done," he said. I looked over at Sam and Frodo who seemed as surprised as I did.

"Well, as long as it's not any trouble Mr. Proudfoot," I asked cautiously. He shook his head and waved a hand,

"Not at all, I'll have him deliver it to Sandheaver Hill when he is all finished, come along gents! We want to get that cut up before it starts to stink," he said and waved before heading out the door with the Hobbits behind him. I turned back to Sam and Frodo with a smile on my face

"Well that was nice of him," I said.

"Yes, Proudfoot thinking he's sneaky," Merry said as he got to the table with Pippin and sat down five mugs for us.

"What do you mean," I asked looking at all their faces. Merry and Pippin had knowing look while Sam had a shy smile and Frodo's look I couldn't read.

"Well, it's no secret your family is successful and everyone knows that you are up for the taking," Pippin said. Up for the taki- up for the taking? I didn't want to be taken. The boys must've seen the reaction on my face and they all soon started laughing. Frodo suddenly stood up and raised his mug and looked down at me.

"I think this deserves a toast, to Lalia:fish wrangler, hole digger and apparent heart snatcher," he said.

"Here here," a group shouted around us and I laughed as I raised my pint along with them and brought it to my lips.

"Now careful there Mr. Lalia, that's a strong brew right there, you don't have to drink it all," Sam said after a sip from his pint. But, I honestly wasn't even paying attention, I tipped me head back farther and farther and cracker me eye open to see Merry and Pippin staring at me as they did the same. Before I could lose me breath I swallowed the last bit before setting the mug down at the same time as Merry and Pippin, Frodo and Sam sat there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Me goodness this is a good brew, could I have another," I asked waving the mug back and forth. Merry didn't even need to be asked twice before taking mine, his and Pippins empty mugs and running to the bar.

"My Gafer, Ms. Lalia are you alright," Sam asked.

"Of course I am Sam, why wouldn't I be," I asked confused. Had I done something wrong?

"You just drank down that entire pint like it was nothing," Frodo said amazed.

"Well didn't Lalia tell you Frodo, she used to be a barmaid over at the Prancing pony," Pippin said ruffling my hair. I fixed my hair and stuck my tongue out at him. Frodo looked over from Pippin to me and gave his head a little shack and smirked.

"No she didn't tell me," he said looking straight at me. I chuckled nervously and brushed a stray curl behind me ear.

"It's nothing to fuss over, it was just a job me cousin got me. I wasn't even that good," I said shyly.

"Not that good! She's being modest lads, this girl could hold walk around holding two full trays of Men sized pints and food and sing you a tune that could make a drunkard sleep like a baby all at the same time and not even break a sweat," Pippin said.

"Did you say something about Lalia singing, are you going to sing Laila," Merry asked as he came back to our table, grabbing the attention of a few others attention as well.

"You sing Ms. Lalia," Sam asked in awe.

"Just a little," I said modestly.

"Now that I can say is not true, she has a very lovely voice," Frodo said making pink rise to me cheeks.

"Come on Lalia, sing us a song," Pippin urged.

"Merry no one want to hear me sing," I said about to take me drink.

"We would," a table across us said and laughed. I swear I loved but hated what these two would drag me into.

"Come on Lalia, you know you could do it," Frodo said looking into my eyes. I looked around me and noticed that most of the Green Dragon now had their eyes on me! I sighed and got up from me chair and took the pint out of Merry's hand and took a sip out of it as I stood.

"I swear the two of you will be the death of me, and I'm making you sing with me just for this," I said. Pippin got up from his seat and took his drink out of Merry's hand before the two of them both chugged half of their ales down before setting them on the table and bowing dramatically as they turned back to me. I rolled my eyes and tapped me foot twice to give a beat

There's many an inn dotting the Shire

that serves a lovely brew

From Bywater to Bree they say

you'll want a pint or two

The finest Stout, or nut-brown ale,

the taste comes shining through–

and if you raise a glass to me,

I'll drink a toast to you!

I started to do a little skip (think Irish skip) and the boys started to follow after me.

We'll have a pint

Merry and Pippin: a pint a pint! I could hear others join in and start clapping

We'll have a pint of stout

And when we've drunk it bottom up,

we all will give a shout

Everyone: Hurrah

I started skipping and spinning around the room with Merry and Pippin following me and now I could hear everyone clapping and stomping on the ground.

The Ivy Bush, the Green Dragon,

the Pony o'er in Bree

Let's make the rounds of Hobbit towns

and have a pint or three

A half-a-pint is fine for lads

of less than thirty-three

but I will drink a full with you,

if you will drink with me!

All three:We'll have a pint

Everyone:a pint a pint

We'll have a pint of stout

And when we've drunk it bottom up,

we all will give a shout

Everyone: Hurrah

I took a another sip of me brew and to everyone's surprise placed it on my head and bowed. I heard a big roar of laughter and did a little twirl between the boys as the bowed low to me.

A toast, a toast, to friend and host

a toast to bonny brew!

We'll lift a glass to seasons past

and adventures yet to do

We'll toast each lass that we have met

and some we wish we knew…

and then at last we'll stagger home…

and tomorrow start anew!

All three:We'll have a pint

Everyone:a pint a pint

We'll have a pint of stout

And when we've drunk it bottom up,

we all will give a shout

Everyone: Hurrah

I spun around the room, making sure to keep the mug from on my head from spin and the boys chopped and skipped all around the room. I suddenly stopped and gently started kicking my heels until I made my way back to Merry and Pippin and crossed arms with them

All three:We'll have a pint

Everyone:a pint a pint

We'll have a pint of stout

And when we've drunk it bottom up,

we all will give a shout

Everyone: Hurrah

As the song ended everyone laughed and applauded and Merry, Pippin and me bowed, me chugging down the rest of me ale as we came back up. The boys laughed and clapped before giving me a big hug. We turned back to our table and took another drink as the laughs started to die down and music started to be played.

"Now that's something I could get used to," Frodo said getting up from his seat and taking my hand and bowing low. I gulped and felt meself start to fidget on me feet and giggle like an idiot since I had lost all ability to make any words.

"Now now Frodo, you've gotten to have her all day to yourself, we want some time with her to," Pippin said finishing his drink. Frodo and I raised our brows as we looked at each other before turning our attention to our friends at the table.

"And how would you know that Pip," Frodo asked. Suddenly, Sam could be heard choking on his ale and quickly wiped his mouth as his eyes darted to Merry and Pippin. I twisted me mouth in a small smirk and looked over at my old friends.

"Now Merry, what have you three been up to today and I say three because Sam's face gives him away," I said winking at Sam. All three of them eyes darted around each other before Sam quickly got up and started making his way to the bar

"I think I'll get us another round"!

"Hey Sam we'll go with you, you'll need some help," Pippin said darting off behind Sam with Merry next to him. I turned my head back to look at Frodo and we both burst out in laughter,

"Something tells me they've been having their own little adventure," I said.

"I think you would be right, he said and tipped his mug against mine and we drank the last in our mugs.

Later On Frodo's Point of View

I watched as Merry and Pippin staggered home with Sam held them up. He looked back at Lalia and I where we stood on the small patio and said

"I'll see you two tomorrow at the festival, I'm going to make sure that these two don't make any trouble on their way home".

Merry and Pippin waved and blew kisses, which she blew right back and waved as they turned and made their way. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Merry and Pippin for some strange reason. They were of course friends with Lalia longer than I had even known her, but she was so affectionate with them that I would sometimes think that they fancied her and she fancied them. But then again who couldn't feel fancied by Lalia, I could see some of the younger Hobbits in the Green Dragon throw glances her way and look away when they thought she saw.

"Frodo, what is this festival people are talking about, I heard a few mention it in the pub," she suddenly asked me, bringing me out my thoughts..

"Oh it's Lithe,tomorrow is the start of Midsummer. Don't they have it where your from," I asked. Lalia sighed and shook her head as she looked men carried tent to the field.

"Not in Bree, there's so many different races living there we tend to forget some of our holidays and celebrate each others and make new ones. Is it fun," she asked.

"Well if you call lots of eating and games and music fun, then yes," I teased.

"Hmm knowing the boys, they were probably going to barg in the morning and tell me I'm going with no choice," she said. Well I don't know how that would happen, maybe it was because they had forgotten she had been shut in for two weeks but I knew that the boys were taking dates this year. We had all gotten to that age where lasses were becoming more appealing. Sam had just had a crush on Rosie for years.

"Well I don't want to speak for my cousins, but I do know they have dates," I said. I watch Lalia's smile fall a little and she gave a quiet 'oh'.

"Maybe next year then, I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel," she said looking down at her hands.

"You wouldn't go," I asked surprised. I wanted her to go, to see her dancing amongst the others. I didn't mean to deter her from going. She shook her head and stood straight and looked over at me with her head cocked to the side.

"It wouldn't be much fun going by meself and Shanks isn't a big fan of crowds he's not used to. No I think I'll just stay home and wait till next year when I'm more used to everyone," she said. She looked out of the patio and and smiled. I turned my head in the direction she was looking and was surprised to see Shanks, sitting on the side of the road and looking right at us with his tail wagging.

"Well, that's me cue to head home, Shanks and Bertha must be getting lonely," she said standing up straight and looking over at me. "Thank you for making me come out today Frodo, it really was an adventure and if you wouldn't mind I would love to do it again".

"Anytime," I said quietly with a smile. She smiled back at me with a twinkle in her eye and placed a hand on my shoulder as she turned away. I spun around to look as she started to walk away. Maybe I should ask her if she wants to come with me to the festival? No if none of the lasses here want to, why would someone like her want to. But what if someone asked her instead, like Proudfoot's son? But what if she said no and why am I so scared that she will? Before I could give myself a second thought I called out "Lalia"!

She spun around with a worried look on her face before it became a curious one.

"Yes Frodo," she asked. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to make sure that my words didn't become muddled as my palms started to feel clammy.

"Um...well if you'd like, I that is if you don't mind...we could always go together," I said nervously. If I wore shoes I would be probably shaking in them right about now. "I mean I would want you to go and you shouldn't stay home just because of that, but if you do-"

"I do," she said quickly. It almost sounded like a yell and she cleared her throat and straighten out her dress. "I mean, I would love to go with you Frodo, thank you for asking me".

I felt a weight leave my shoulders and I smiled as excitement ran through my veins.

"That's great- I mean good, um I'll pick you up in the evening if that's alright," I said.

"That would be just fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she said,

"Tomorrow," I confirmed, I'm not sure if was with her or more of myself. She gave me one last smile before walking out the patio and to Shanks. The dog gave me a look before turning with his mistress and walking towards their home. I was so ecstatic that I almost wanted to do a jig! I was going on my first night out with a lass and she…..my first night out, oh Valar! I had no idea what I was doing!

 **I obviously watch too much Wicked Tuna because that's what that fish was super close to being. If anyone is wondering the song is a "real" Hobbit drinking song that is by Marc Gunn. He made a whole bunch of Hobbit drinking songs so more than one may pop up and if anyone knows anymore about the holiday Lithe please fill me in please cause It seems like most the Hobbit holidays are just drinking and eating lol. And give me reviews people please! I'm writing blind here, not even knowing if you really like this lol**


	12. Move Along

Lalia's point of view

I had to say, Shanks was taking the news of Frodo taking me to tomorrow's festivities pretty well. You see I Besides Odo, I've never been courted or asked out by any other boy. It didn't help that I had seven older brothers, which made it hard for any girl to get a date. It's a shock that any of my five older sisters were married and had children, Luckily I was the youngest and still had time, or at least that's what me ma said. But Shanks was no help either, any boy that would even dare come up to me was taking the risk of having their leg bitten off.

I pulled out one of my party dresses I wore back home, a lilac waistcoat that had a square neckline and sleeves that went down to me elbows, paired with a ruffled sleeved shirt. The skirt was a dark blue and and want to the bottom of me calves and underneath it was a white underskirt. The entire time as I took out items, Shanks was sitting there next to my bed with a unhappy look on his doggy face.

"Oh Shanks, stop looking like that," I said as I left the room, He was soon on my heels, with the same look on his face. I walked to the backyard and picked up a blanket of the way and laid it on Bertha, she got chilly sometimes at night. "It's not like you've been any help. Frodo told me how you let him in the house earlier". Shanks eyes widened for a moment before turning his head and making a noise that sounded like a whine.

"Aha see! If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to play matchmaker". Shanks got up on all his legs and a loud bark ripped through his throat. I pointed me finger at him and gave him a look daring him to do it again, his ears fell against his head and he sat down. I never raised a hand against Shanks, expect a tap to his nose. But not getting sausage for a week or not getting an extra helping of biscuits (because I can't deny him one helping of course) was enough to be considered torture for Shanks.

I lowered me hand and put it on me hip as I sighed and looked down at me furry baby.

"If it makes you feel better, you're coming along anyway. You can keep an eye out and make sure he behaves like a gentlemen". Shanks tilted his head to the side like he was thinking, then nodded his head in agreement. I chuckled and clicked my tongue, telling him to come in the house with me. Bertha was already snuggled in her blanket and let out a soft 'moo'.

"Goodnight Bertha, we'll see you in the morning. Come on Shanks, let's get a snack in before we head to bed". Shanks barked happily next to me and ran in the house. I turned to look at Bertha one more time and sighed in content as I looked at the setting sun over a hill behind me house. I think I was really starting to like it here in the Shire..

Frodo's Point of View

I walked-no almost ran to Sam's house as soon as I had seen that Lalia was out of my view. If anyone had greeted or spoke to me I wouldn't of known, I didn't even notice. I need advice and I need it fast before I make a fool of myself tomorrow. When I was finally in front of Sam's door, I knocked on it so much that my knuckles started to hurt, luckily I didn't have to do it for long when Sam suddenly answered the door.

" is everything alright," he asked me. "I thought there was a fire out here by the way you you were knocking".

"I'm sorry Sam but I need your help. I asked Lalia to come with me to the festival tomorrow," I said.

"That's great Mr. Frodo, is a very nice girl, but why would you need my help," Sam asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck in irritation as I tried to find the words that didn't make me sound like a child to one of my closest friends.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I said in a small voice, not looking up from the ground. When I looked back up Sam was holding his chin in his hand, deep in thought and leaning against his doorway. He finally swayed back to both of his feet and waved his hand ,telling me to come in. I looked at him for a moment before walking in behind him and inside his hole. Sam's house was always nice but after marrying Rosi, she had put a nice womans touch on it. It was more homey now and made you want to pull up a chair and stay awhile, a lot like Lalia's home.

Sam walked us into the kitchen, where Rose was over the stove moving something around in a pan. She looked over at me and smile, I noticed that she seemed a little rounder than the last time I saw her.

"Well hello Mr. Frodo, would you like a cup of tea," she asked me.

"Oh no thank you Rosie, you don't have to do that". I didn't feel right about making a pregnant serve me.

"Alright, I'll just get you an earl grey. Honey or sugar"? I thought for a moment she didn't hear me and looked back at Sam, but he just shook his head and waved his hand at the situation. I guess I didn't have a choice then,

"I'll have honey thank you," I said as Sam and I sat down. "So Sam, what's this all about? Are you going to help me or not"?

"I'm honestly been trying to figure out what to tell you since we came in here," he said.

"Sam," I said with a big smile on my face. I swear he could be too humble sometimes. "You're married and about to have a baby, I think it's safe to say that you may know a thing or two". Sam grumbled under his breath and Rosie bought us over our tea. She patted Sam on the shoulder and leaned against him.

"Don't be bashful dear, he was the sweetest when he first asked me to go on our first date," she said. "Don't you remember Sam"?

"Honestly I don't remember anything I said after I walked over to you," Sam admitted with a shrug and drank his tea. Rosie and I looked at each other in mild shock and looked back at Sam who was playing with his fingers.

"You don't remember," I asked. "But I watched you walked over to her and ask her myself".

"Well that was moment of courage, after everything we had been through I didn't want to miss the opportunity. But…..after I got to her as she gave me that big, beautiful smile of hers". Sam stared up at Rosie with a look of adoration and wrapped his hand around the one she had on his shoulder. "I forgot everything I had been planning to say and words just spilled out my mouth, I was terrified".

Rosie's eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled down and Sam and held a hand to her chest, as if his words had sent a spark through her heart. These were the moments when I envied Sam. He had been helped me through everything and yet he had came out as the same caring and nurturing Sam as he was before. Now he was a loving husband and soon to be father, everything I wish I could be.

"Oh Sam, why did you never tell me"?

"Well, it's not the romantic or manly thing to do, Rose," Sam said. Rosie leaned down and gave him a peck and a squeeze before looking over at me. "If I could give any advice , I would say be yourself, like Sam here…you like Lalia"?

I straightened up in my chair and cleared my throat as I tried to avoid the two gazes on me. I wasn't sure how to really explain my feelings for Laia since I didn't know what these feelings were. Bilbo had been a bachelor all his life and never spoke of any dealings with women, unless it was about Lobelia trying to get Bag End from him. When we came back from our journey, I was avoided even more by the girls here because I couldn't return to how things were before, I wasn't like the others sadly.

"Well, I'm not sure how you could describe how I feel about Lalia," I finally said.

"Well, do you find her lovely," she asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, but went ahead and answered.

"Yes".

"Do you think she's interesting". I smiled.

"Very".

"Fun"?

"Tons".

Rosie stood straight with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That sounds like you like her to me Mr,Frodo," she said. "But it's up to you in the end, maybe you should ask her to the festival".

"He did, he asked her today," Sam answered for me.

"Well that's good, if you want I could go and help her get ready tomorrow before you pick her up".

"That would be great Rosie, thank you,"I said. "She's never been to a festival like this so this would be really helpful".

"She's never celebrated Lithe before," Sam asked.

"She said that they didn't really do seperate holidays since all there are so many races in one place, they almost make their own holidays". Rosie clapped her hands and jumped in the air a little.

"This is going to be even more exciting, it's just like when I was old enough to enjoy Lithe," she said. Sam and I both chuckled and I took a sip of my tea, thinking to myself that maybe everything was going to turn out alright for once.

The Next Morning with Lalia

I sat at a little table I had in me backyard with Shanks sitting next to me in a chair and Bertha, sitting next to me in the grass. I sighed as I drank me morning coffee and took a puff from me pipe, sadly none of that was helping my frazzled nerves. I had been a nervous mess since I woke up this morning, thinking about all the possibilities of how tonight was going to go with Frodo. What if I looked bad, what if I made a fool out of meself, what if I stepped on his feet as we danced…...what if he didn't want to dance with me, maybe he couldn't?

It was enough to make my stomach flip, I wish me older sisters were here to give me some advice. I think I'm more nervous than I was the first time Odo took me out, me sisters braided and tied ribbons in my hair, told me all the things to pay attention and told me to let him be a gentleman, but not let him think i'm some Shire pushover. It made me homesick just thinking about it. Just then, there was a tapping at my door that made all of us turn our heads. Bertha looked at me, I looked at Shanks and Shanks just shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at me and Bertha.

"It couldn't be Frodo, he said that he wouldn't be here until the around the evening...oh maybe it's me fish," I said as I got up and tighten me plush robe against me body. I scurried to the door as I heard another knock from the door. I pulled the door open and was surprised to see Rosie smiling at me from the other side, holding a covered basket.

"Good morning Lalia," she said. I smiled back at her and opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Good morning Rosie, what are you doing out so early. You should be in bed resting," I said as I came behind her and gently pushed her inside and started taking her cloak.

"Oh goodness second breakfast is just about to start. You sound just like Sam, but I actually here for you," she said.

"For me," I asked pointing to meself. Rosie hooked the arm that didn't have a basket in it around mine and started guidning back in the house.

"Well yes, I've been told you've never celebrated Lithe before and I've come to help you get ready"!

I couldn't control the smile that came to me face when I heard those words. Rosie must've been sent from heaven above to answer me prayers. After a good helping of some scones and clotted cream, Rosie looked over me dress and went to me backyard and picked blue and white flowers and made a crown of them for me to wear. She took a large pitcher of Bertha's milk and warmed it up in one of me cauldrons and I helped her fill up me tub and to me surprise she made me get in it?

Now I was sitting in the milk and flower petal filled bathtub as she sat in a chair behind the tub, putting scented oils in me hair and rolled them in rods to accentuate me curls. I sighed in content as she ran me comb through a section of me hair and rolled it up in the rods. One thing kept running in the back of me mind though.

"Rosie, how did you know it was me first time celebrating Lithe"? She chuckled as she finished rolling up me hair.

"Believe it or not but a certain Hobbit was at my house last night asking my Sam for advice on first dates". I let out a quiet gasp and turned me head to look back at the smile on Rosie's face.

"Frodo was asking for advice from Sam"? Rosie nodded and turned me around so she grabbed another section of me hair.

"He sure was, poor man I've never seen him so nervous before". I smiled, feeling comforted and amused thinking that Frodo would be nervous about anything.

"Really"?

"Oh yes, I think our has a crush on you". I gulped as I felt heat raise to me cheeks as I raised me knees to me chest laid me chin on them to hide the red in me face. Frodo was one of the richest, if not the richest bachelors in the Shire. He was handsome and smart, what would he want from a girl from Bree?

"I don't think that's the case. He's just kind to me is all". I heard Rosie chuckled behind me and she gave me a gentle tap on me shoulder.

"Well if you don't mind me asking Lalia, when was the last time you went out with a gentleman"? I felt my smile drop a little and I shrugged,

"Not since Odo, died about almost two years ago". Rosie stayed quiet for a moment as she rolled me hair.

"Do you think he would want you meeting a nice gentleman again, to fill the void"?

"Probably, Odo had always said that when we got married, if anything ever happened to him he wanted me to move on."

"You're too young and pretty to be sitting around and crying over me, he would say".

"Well...then why haven't you," she asked me. I turned and looked back over me shoulder at Rosie with a glum smile on me face.

"If Valar forbid something happened to Sam, could you move on from him," I asked. Rosie stopped rolling me hair and thought for a moment and looked down at her tiny, round belly and looked back up at me with a sad smile and shook her head.

"I don't think I would ever be able to move on". She gently turned e head back around and started rolling again. "Even though Sam has always been shy around me I had always hoped he would ask to court me. I turned down many of the lads here, waiting for him to get the courage to properly ask me and now that I have him….I don't know what I would do without him".

"See why it's so hard," I asked.

"Yes but, what if there was someone out there so you, sitting right in front of you or down your hill," she asked making me laugh.

"I think Frodo, just thinks of me as a friend".

"I'm not too sure about that, do you know that you're the first lass I've ever seen him keep company with"? I suddenly stopped laughing. "That's right, I've never seen or heard anything about spending time with another woman, even after him and the boys came back home".

"Well maybe he's waiting for the right lady to come along".

"He'd be waiting a long time, the only new ladies around here are the new born babies girls," she said making us both laugh, "But seriously Lalia you should think about it. Both of you have gone through your own heartache and I know from the way was talking about you last night that he may not be thinking of you as a friend like you think he is". I whipped me head around to look and see a sincere smile on Rosie;s face.

"Really," I asked. She nodded her head and twirled a rod in me hair.

"He had that same twinkle you have right now in his eye as he spoke about you and a even bigger smile than you have now". I raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what she was talking about and raised a hand to me cheeks and felt that she was right, I did have a smile on me face! A sudden knock on the door got both of our attention and Rosie quickly got up and handed me a towel off of the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll go check it," she said. Before I got the chance to tell her that Shanks would probably just answer the door she was gone. I got up from the tub and started to dry meslf off as I thought of what Rosie had said. Frodo had a twinkle in his eye, talking about me?That couldn;t be true, then why do I have this stupid grin on me face just at the thought of it? Could I have...feelings for Frodo, but you can't develop feelings for someone that you just met so quickly. Right? I didn't even like Odo this quickly, but Frodo was different than Odo, he was well read, knew about the world, ha he wasn't plump. Even though they weren't similar, I still wouldn't of changed a thing about Odo.

Rosie suddenly came into the doorway as I was putting one of the heavy robes I took from one of me older brothers. She didn't look particularly happy as she ate one of me scones with clotted cream on them. She must've swung by the kitchen on the way.

"What's wrong," I asked. She smiled again as she took another bite and pointed her thumb at the direction of the door.

"You have visitors," she said as she covered her mouth. Shanks soon was next to her and cocked his head in the same direction. I pulled me robe tighter to me and walked past the both of them to the door. I opened and I wasn't surprised to see Merry and Pippin with their usual mischievous grins, but I didn't expect to see a Hobbit lad, about my age, standing nervously in between them with what looked and smelled like a large fish.

"Ahh see, she;s getting ready already," Pippin said to the lad. I leaned against the door frame and shook me head at them.

"Boys, what is this about," I asked.

"Lalia this is Bodo, he was nice enough to go ahead and fillet our fish and he was wondering if maybe he could escort you to the festivities tonight," Merry said. Bodo smiled at me nervously .Rosie suddenly appeared in the doorway, with yet again another scone covered in cream.

"She's already been asked by someone," she said through her chews. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then looked at Bodo in the middle of them. I palmed me face in me hand and groaned. Why did they have to find so many ways to embarrass me, I might as well e home with me brothers for Valar sake. Bringing some lad to me doorstep and thinking I would just say yes to anyone. Even Shanks shook his head at the two.

"Well this is a strange predicament we've gotten ourselves into, huh Merry," Pippin said.

"Seems like it doesn't it," Merry said before sliding the fish out of the lads hands and slide his way next to me in the doorway.

"Well it seems Bodo, that the lady has spoken. We're sorry for getting your hopes up," Pippin said as he patted Bodo's back and walking inside the house. Merry put a hand around me shoulders and started to close the door on the poor fellow!

"We will see you at the festival, have a good afternoon," Pippin said and closed the door. As soon as they did they turned their gaze to me and tapped their foot with a hand on their hip.

"Now whose this lad that thinks he can escort you without speaking with us," Merry asked. I scoffed and laughed, since when did a lad need their permission to take me somewhere?

"Yes, who is this lad, whose is family, where's he from," Pippin asled. I smirked at both of them as they sat there, impatiently waiting for me answer. From the looks on their faces, I was tempted to not tell them and wait for them to see themselves later today. But I knew that may result in a letter being sent to me parents, talking about a "mystery man".

"Well are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to get rough with you," Pippin said, bringing his fist up in a mock fashion. I chuckled and took the fish out of Merry's hands.

"It's Frodo," I said and turned away and walked to the kitchen to put the fish away. They must've been in shock because Rosie came into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"I think I should leave before things get crazy in here," she said. I laid the fish out on the counter and Shanks came up next to me and took a big whiff out of it.

"I think that's a good idea, before they start chewing me ear off," I laughed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just take another scone and cream," she said. I walked over from the counter and took the small pile of scones in a basket and then went over to one of me cupboards and took out two jars of clotted cream.

"Here you go, you and the little ones need this more than I do," Rosie's face brightened up and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Lalia, I'm sorry but these are just so addicting," she said. "Well I'll see you tonight alright and don't worry about the rollers, just give them back whenever you can".

"Thank you for the help Rosie, I'll see you tonight," We gave each other a small wave and she said goodbye to the boys as they made their way into the kitchen with looks mixed with shock and determination on their faces.

"Our cousin Frodo," Merry asked.

"Yes Merry," I said rolling me eyes.

"But, when did this happen," Pippin asked.

"After you boys went home". Pippin slammed his hand into the palm of his hand.

"That sneaky devil, he was waiting for the right time to move in," he said. I rolled me eyes again as they concocted a story in their head.

"You really think you know a guy," Merry said shaking head. I swear, they were so dramatic when they wanted to be. I walked in between them and looped each of me arms in one of theirs and started walking them towards the door.

"Well boys, I'm sure you have a lot to think about but I need to get ready," I said. Shanks must've read me mind because he was already at the door and had it open. The boys tried to say something, but I gave them a gentle shove out the door and waved to them as they turned to me. "I'll see you tonight, bye bye".

I practically slammed the door and laid me back against it and sighed. Shanks nudged his nose against me leg and I scratched him behind the ear.

"Come on Shanks, I think I need a cyp if tea and maybe a nap". Shanks barked in excitement as we made our way to the kitchen.

 **I love Sam and Rosie so much, they're always so cute to me and they just melt my heart! Also just to let you guys know I don't know if there really is a special prep for the Hobbit festival Lithe, couldn't find anything like that so I just some fun stuff up.**


	13. Summer Nights

Frodo's Point of View

I put my shiny green waistcoat and looked at myself in the mirror, it was about thirty minutes before I had to pick up Lalia. I had a small wagon and pony waiting outside, ready to take me and her to the large field where Lithe was usually held. I looked at myself one more time before close my eyes and letting out the breath that I had been holding on to. I opened my eyes and gave myself a hard look.

Everything was going to be fine, I said to myself. You are going to spend the evening with the loveliest Hobbit you've ever seen and you're going to have a good time. I nodded to myself in the mirror and tried to wait for the confidence that I needed to make myself walk out that door. So far, this strategy wasn't working. I went to my sitting room and opened up a wine that I had and poured myself half a glass. After putting back the bottle I took the glass to my lips and chugged it down, that was better. I picked up my keys and walked out the front door and locked it.

I could already see people making their way to the field. Some were walking, many were packed in wagons and some were riding ponies with lasses behind them, holding on tight. Some I saw were riding by themselves and I felt a sense of pride knowing I wasn't going to be one of them this year. I walked down my walkway and made my way to the pont and wagon I had parked outside. His name was Gertie and he had a maple brown coat and light brown hair. I gave him a soft pat on his hip and lifted myself into one of the seats on the wagon. I took the reins in my hand and gently snapped them, making Gertie move forward,

It was lovely evening, the air was warm, the sun had just started setting so the sky was full of the colors orange, purple and pink. I watched as others passed by me, laughing and talking amongst each other. I wondered if I could ever be like that again, carefree and happy, none of them could understand the horrors that we had went through. How hard it had been to hold onto the sanity that I had left from the Ring trying to take over me, but thinking of Lalia and taking her out tonight made those thoughts fade away.

I wonder what I would say to her when I got their, what should I say? I didn't have a lot of time because when I looked up from my hands I saw that I was just down the hill from Sandheaver Hill. I'm so glad that I had that glass of wine before I left. I straighten myself when I was able to see the lights see the lights of her house and gave Gertie another snap of the reigns, so we could get there quicker. When we were finally down the walkway of Lalia's house I practically jumped down from the wagon and walked over to the front door. I raised my hand to knock and I shouldn't of been too surprised to see Shanks, open to door again somehow.

He did not look the happiest to see me. His face was very neutral (as much as a dogs face could get) and stared straight at me. He almost made me nervous, with him staring me down, like he was bigger than me.

"Well hello Shanks, how are you," I asked. He sat there for a moment looking at me before nodding his head. "I've come to take Lalia out tonight, if that's alright with you".

I was asking a dog if it was alright to take his mistress out for the evening! I really am a fool. But he leaned his head to the side and kept staring at me, like he was interested to hear what I had to say.

"And I'll her home at a reasonable time". Shanks stood up from where he was sitting and walked closer to me, he kept his old eyes on me and to my shock raised a paw up to me. Did he want me to shake it? After we stood there for a moments he nodded his head towards his paw and looked at me again. I hesitantly raised my hand and wrapped it around his paw and shook it.

"Shanks, what are you doing with the door all open," a voice said from behind the door. I looked up from Shanks and and felt my mouth fall a little. It was Laia, with her hair even curlier than usual, framing around her face. She wore a lilac waistcoat that had sleeves that went down to her elbows. She wore a skirt was a dark blue and and want to the bottom of me calves, letting me see her how strong they were. I suspect from all that time lifting rocks and being a barmaid. Her brown skin was glowing and I could smell a flowery scent from her that I usually never got off her. She also had a crown of white a blue flowers on her head that almost made her look Elf like. I wonder if Lalia had any Elf in her?

"Well hello Frodo I didn't even know you were here, I hope you haven't been standing here long," she said smiling at me and opening the door more. I stood there stunned for a moment, just taking her in as her smile beamed at me. She really was a beautiful woman.

"I-I'm sorry, Shanks had opened the door before I had gotten the chance to knock," I said, standing straight up to look at her, She looked at me and spun around in a circle and then stopped to look back at me.

"So what do you think, do I look ready for Lithe," she asked,

"You look beautiful Lalia," I said, not really watching what I was saying. But why should I it was true, she was. Her cheeks turned red and she she looked down at her feet.

"Thank you Frodo, you look very handsome," she said when she looked back up at me. She made a small whistle with her mouth and patted her thigh. "Well come on Shanks, l hope you don't mind if Shanks comes along. He wouldn't agree to let me leave unless I agreed he could come along".

Shanks let out a little bark, getting both of our attentions. He walked over to Lalia and tugged gently on the side of her dress, making her kneel down to him.

"What is it Shanks," she asked. He made a small noise from the back of his throat and nodded his head in my direction. "Really," she asked surprised. Shanks gave the side of her face a small lick and nudged it with the side of his nose. "Well..if you're really sure". Shanks nodded his head and gave her a small nudge towards me as she stood up. "Well just make sure that Bertha is comfortable and there's biscuits in the cupboard if you get hungry," she finally said and walked over to me. I offered my hand to her and she looked down at t and hesitantly took my hand before I walked her over to the wagon.

"What did he say," I asked.

"He said that you seemed trustworthy, but he wants me at home no later than twelve o'clock," she said as I helped her into her seat of the wagon. I quickly ran over to my side when she was settled in and grabbed the reins.

"I'm surprised he would let you out so late," I said as I cracked the reins. Gertie must've been startled because he almost took off running. Lalia let out a yelp and what sounded like a laugh and wrapped her arms around my arm and held on tight as I control of him. I looked down at Laia and we both laughed as we went on our way, her never letting go of my arm. We passed other wagons and most made shocked looks, each other at us being together or me being out for the festivities. Others genuinely smiled at us and nodded their heads at us.

The path to the grounds were lite up with lamps on the side and there were fireflies flying all around. I could even hear the music in the distance.

"So, what exactly happens at Lithe," Lalia asked in wonder as she looked at the fireflies. She squeezed my arm a little tighter and I felt a little pride swell in my chest as two men around my age passed us on ponies and gave me a stink eye. I had never had anyone jealous of me before, unless it was about owning Bag End.

"Well, it's almost like any Hobbit holiday, lots of food and drink. They'll be dancing and games and singing".

"It sounds like quite a celebration".

"It's just too bad that Gandalf, won't be making it this year, he had the best fireworks".

"Who's Gandalf"?

"Oh he's a wizard that I know, Gandalf the White, before Gandalf the white. He likes to say he had nothing to do with the Baggins's becoming somewhat outcast in the Shire, but they don't call him the Disturber of the Peace for nothing".

Lalia laughed out and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Disturber of the Peace, oh me. You Shirefolk really must come up with better titles for these "disturbers"," she said putting her nose in the air and laughing. I looked ahead of us and saw that we were just right at the entrance to the grounds, where we would park the wagon and walk on.

"Oh look, we're here". I parked the wagon and got down to run to Lalia's side to help her down. She was so busy being what looked like a daze, she didn't even notice I was next to her until I gently laid a hand on hers. She turned her head to me and gave me a forced smile.

"I'm sorry Frodo, were you saying something," she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the hand that was laying on hers. It was the hand where my ring finger was missing my ring finger. I had never noticed by now but she had never mentioned or asked about my missing finger. I turned my thoughts from my hand and looked back up at Lalia.

"Nothing, but I am wondering if you are alright". I felt the excitement that I had earlier slowly start to drain from my body as I watched her brow cinkle. "If you are not feeling up to this I could always take you home. I know more than anyone how it feel".

Lalia's Point of View

I put me other hand over Frodo's and made sure Frodo was no longer looking at our hands and in me eyes. He looked nervous for a moment and I could hear him swallow a lump in his throat. I gave him a soft smile and tilted me head to the side.

"I assure you Frodo I wouldn't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else right now," I said. Good Valor, why did I have to sound like one of me sisters romance novels? Even though I was sitting there trying to keep the blush I could feel burning from going any further than me neck. Frodo actually smiled at me comment, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm just so nervous that I'm afraid I'm going to lose me lunch and all the meals after it," I said.

"Why," he asked.

"Because I hate admit it, this is the first time I've really done things like this without me family"  
.

I shrugged and rested my chin in the palm of me hand. "I guess you can say I'm being a bit of a coward".

Grodo pat me hand and turned his head so I could look him in the eye.

"I've met cowards before Lalia and you aren't one of them". I yelped in surprise when I felt hands on me waist and I was suddenly raised into the air and then brought back down to the ground, holding on to Frodo's arms and sighing in relief. People who passed by us laughed and men nodded their heads at Frodo, Before I got the chance to why he had lifted me like I was a lumber, he took me hand and held in the crook of his arm and started walking us forward.

"How about we both agree to get over our fears and enjoy tonight," he asked me. I looked up at him and saw the nervous smile that painted his face. Me pa always said that if you ever went into battle always have someone to watch your back, and if I was going to have to face all the Shire in one place I might as well have one. I bit me bottom lip and nodded me head and held in tighter to Frodo's arm.

"Alright, you have a deal," I said. We kept walking until we came to the sound of music playing and the smell of food. I have to say, these Shire Hobbits really did know how to make a party. There were numerous tables of food and drink all around, a large pole further in the field where children were holding onto long and colorful ribbons and running around the pole. There were people dancing in a large circle and clapping, people were sitting to the side in a large open tent drinking and talking amongst themselves.

"Lalia," I heard a voice call out. I turnen me head and saw Rosie skipping towards me.I let go of Frodo's arm and raised out my arms to hug her and she returned it. She pulled away from me and held both of me hands and looked me up and down. "You look beautiful".

"And I have you to thank for that," I said. She shook her head

"Oh please, I just helped enhance it," she said. "Hello , I hope you are having a goodnight so far".

"I am thank you Rosie, where's Sam. I wouldn't think he would leave you by yourself," he said. I saw a patch of red hair coming our way and pointed towards it.

"I think that would be him right there," I said. Sam walked over to us trying to catch his breath and had a hand on his chest.

"Rosie dear please, you can't just run off like that. What if you had fallen," he said, taking her hand in worry. He turned his gaze over to Me and Frodo and his eyes got wide as a smile came to his face. "Well hello and , why don't you two look nice. I would almost think you two are a couple".

I choked on some air in me throat and Frodo cleared his throat as he took me hand again in his arm.

"Well than, Lalia how about something to drink," he asked.

"I think that's a great idea, we'll see you two later," I said nodding to the both of them. As we passed I saw Rosie give Sam a little hard oat on the arm and she wagged her finger at him as she said something I couldn't hear. Frodo took us into the tent and I was a wee bit surprised at all the attention we got as we tried to make our way to the table where the drinks were. People seemed somewhat shocked at the sight of us, but they seemed even more shocked at Frodo. Twice he was asked it it was really him by Hobbits who nearly dropped their ales as they looked at him.

He politely said yes and told them to have a good night as we passed. We finally made it to the table and Frodo poured us each a cup of warm ale and handed me one.

"You seem quite popular," I said as I drank me ale and watched the dancing in front of us. Frodo shrugged his shoulders and looked on with me.

"You can say that this is the first time that I've really participated in anything in a long time," he said.

"How long is a long time," I asked turning to him. He thought for a moment before finally answering

"About almost two years I'd say". I almost spat out me ale and quickly wiped me mouth and looked up at him.

"Two year, what the hell were you doing, being a hermit"? I shook me head and started trying to chug me ale as fast as I could against the warmth hitting me throat. When I realized Frodo was just sitting there and staring at me, I took the bottom of his mug and raised the ithe mug to his lips, making him drink. "Come on now, drink up".

"W-wait, why are we drinking so fast," he asked as he got the mug away from his lips.

"If I had known that it had been that long since you've been out I would've suggested a small thing of rum on the way here," I said taking another big sip of me ale. Frodo laughed at me and ran his hand through his hair.

"I still don't understand". I lowered me mug and raised me hand to let out a little burp before turning back to him.

"It's the end to your rut, as me brother's would call it. Now that it's over you need to enjoy yourself as much as possible and I'm going to make sure you do".

"I thought this was about you enjoying yourself," he said with a chuckle. I stood in front of him and pointed a finger at his chest and smiled.

"Now didn't we make a deal that we _both_ would enjoy tonight, and the last I remember you are one of the both of us," I said, I have to admit I was already a brave person, but when I got drink in me I was even braver. Frodo had me the first step to get us both out here and out of our hoses, but it looks like I would have to be the one to get us out of our comfort zones and have fun. He stared on as I kept drinking me ale and finally raised his and chugged it down by the time I was done with mine. I just hoped I didn't get too crazy, me brothers had taught me to drink like I was a Man and I had never disappointed them yet.

 **So I'm not sure what all happens at Lithe besides what Hobbits usually do, like drinking, smoking and eating but I'm going to try to make this as interesting as possible, almost like drinking with my Russian buddies back home, cept this isn't going to end in a fight lol.**


	14. Burst

"Something a little stronger," Frodo asked as he took me mug. I nodded to him and when he came back, he had a glass of wine. It had been about our third mug of ale and I had to admit, he was doing pretty good at keeping up with me. As I said before, me brothers had taught me how to drink but everyone in me family could, Even me ma, even though she didn't like to always admit it (unless someone was challenging her). We both tapped our glasses together and I let out a big sigh once I was finished me drink. I don't know what came over me but after Frodo had finished his drink, I took his hand and ran us into the circle of dancers. I laughed as I watched the bewildered expression he made as he tried to get his feet in order but soon got it and grasped me hand and waist as we danced with the other dancers. The unsure look on his face soon disappeared and was replaced with a big smile as he looked down at me and twirled me in a circle. I felt warmth bubble in me chest and felt a sense of accomplishment as I felt I had made that smile.

We danced and danced non stop, participating in each type as the music changed. Holding hands as we went under a bridge of Hobbit hands, dancing down a line one by one. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun and the electricity I felt as I held onto Frodo's hand as he held me to him, didn't help the butterflies I had in me stomach from fluttering. We finally decided to take a break for some food and drink and broke ourselves away from the dancing group, still holding on to each other's hands as we made our way to the tables. We each grabbed some meat, bread and wine sat down next to each other

"Well look who it is Merry, our best friend and our cousin sitting so chummy,' a voice said as it sat down in front of us. I was not surprised to see Merry and Pippin with smug looks on their faces.

"Aye and they didn't even come to find us to say hello or even a good evening," Merry said, reaching to me plate to take a piece of chicken, I slapped his hand and waved a finger at him.

"You know you two could've always said hello," Frodo said sipping his wine.

"And how could we, you two were dancing for so long, it's surprising that anyone had any room to themselves," Pippin said trying to snatch a piece of bread of me plate, but getting nothing but a slap on the hand.

"Damn ye boys, why can' ye ever get yer own food," I said covering me food with me arm and taking a piece of bread to me mouth. Uh oh, that wasn't a good sign and I knew it even more when both the boys smiled at me and Frodo looked on in surprise. Maybe I shouldn't of drank so much.

"Looks like someone is getting their fill in," Pippin said. I waved me hand at them as I took another bit of me chicken.

"Oh hush".

"What does that mean," Frodo asked, not taking his eyes off me and smiling just like Merry and Pippin now.

"Oh well you see when Lalia starts to get a little tipsy, she starts sounding like her dad, who has a every thick accent," Merry said. I rolled me eyes and shook me head. I wasn't drunk, but I could start to feel a warm tingle in me fingers.

"Oh me ma hates it, says tis not….is not ladylike," I said, correcting meself when I heard some of the accent slip out. I don't know why I did it, me siblings did it too. Me ma hated it, she said we sounded like drunken workmen. I suddenly felt a tug on me shoulder at looked to see it was Rosie, jumping up and down.

"Oh Lalia, dance with us, this is a song for just the girls, come on," she said. I turned back to the boys and pointed at Merry and Pippin.

"I shall be back, don'...don't let them eat me food," I said and then was dragged up, Rosie was pretty strong for a pregnant women, and taken towards where the dancing was.

"I can't promise anything," Frodo yelled.

"Well at least I know you had tried," I laughed.

Frodo's Point of View

I smiled as I watched as Lalia got into the circle with the rest of the women and join hands with them. They smiled at her and said things I couldn't hear, I'm glad to see that they were coming to accept her.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time," Pippin said next to me. I turned to my cousins and I saw them both smiling at me.

"Like what," I asked. I felt the bench sink down next to me and looked to see Sam sitting down next to me.

"Happy, we haven't seen you smile like this since before we left home," Merry said. I shook my head and watched as Lalia turned in a big circle with her hands still in the girls. Her curls hitting her face as she laughed and twirled around.

"They're right you know Mr. Frodo, I haven't seen you enjoy yourself in a long time," Sam said.

"I do...feel happier around her," I finally said. Lalia was in the middle of the circle doing a little dance and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Our eyes connected for a moment and she gave me a small wave and I gave her one back.

"Well do you see it going anywhere, she obviously likes you," Merry said. I turned my head to look over at him and raised my brow.

"What makes you say that," I asked. All the boys looked at each other and smiled and chuckled.

"Oh please, the fact that she's even out with you tonight and don't you see the way that she looks at you," Pippin said. "Just remember she is the youngest and has a group of older brothers".

"And we haven't seen her smile like that since Odo was still alive," Merry said, That comment took the smile off my face.

"What's wrong ," Sam asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel as if I am taking her away from him," I said. Merry and Pippin sighed and shock their heads.

" , Odo has been gone for almost two years, he was killed before our guest really began," he said. "You can't something away from someone who isn't here anymore".

"Does that make it any better," I asked. Sam shook his head.

"No but, just like you it means that she needs help healing, somehow events have brought you two together..and maybe you're both what each other needs". I looked over at Sam as he gave me that gentle smile of his and looked back at the girls as they finished up their dance. Maybe they were right, but the occuring thought in my head that I wasn't being honest with her kept rolling in the back of my head. I came out of my thoughts when I saw Rosie and Lalia walking over to us and laughing.

"I told you that everyone would warm up to you," Rosie was telling her. Lalia laughed and did a little spin.

"Well, if the Shire keeps having parties like this, I think that I'll truly enjoy it here," she said. They walked over to us and Rosie sat in Sam's lap as Lalia sat on the other side of me.

"What are you lads going on about," Rosie asked. All us men looked at each other and Merry and Pippin smiled.

"Just telling the lads that we were going to find our dates so we could get ourselves a dance," Merry said getting up and patting on Pippin's shoulder, making him hop up from the table and waved as he walked away.

"Yes well I think we should start heading home, Rosie is starting to fall asleep," Sam said. Lalia and I turned to look and see Rosie leaning her head down on Sam's shoulder lightly snoring. Lalia chuckled and leaned forward to gently poke Rosie on the cheek.

"Rosie dear, I think you're falling asleep," she said. Rosie half heartedly shook her head and mumbled

"No I'm not". We all laughed again and Sam got up and held Rosie to his chest.

"Well, I think we'll be heading home now. Goodnight , ".

"Good night Sam".

"Night Sam". We were by ourselves now, sitting quietly and looking out to the dancers. After a few moments of silence I got the courage to lean over and tap Lalia with me shoulder to get her attention.

"So, would you like to head in, or stay longer," I asked. She touched her index finger to her chin for and thought for a moment before a big smile came to her face. She got up from the table and went over to the table where the drinks were and looked around before taking a bottle of wine and walking back over. We wouldn't really call that stealing in the Shire, there has been plenty of times where Hobbits old enough to drink would take a bottle or two and sneak away from the party. But I didn't expect it from a girl like Lalia. She came back over to me and reached for my hand and took me from the table. I couldn't even tell what she was thinking as she casually wrapped her hand around my arm and said goodnight to the people who wished it to us.

"Wait, wait, where are we going," I said laughing.

"To go look at the stars," she said waving the bottle lightly.

"The stars"? She stopped walking and smiled up at the sky.

"Tis something that me an me brothers an sisters used to do after every festival we went to. Sometimes we'd even had the Elves come and they'd bring their strongest wine for us to drink".

We had made our way to the wagon and I unlatched Gertie from the fence and helped her get to her seat.

"You drank with Elves," I asked, actually surprised. She smirked from her seat and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Oh please that's nothin compared to ther famous Frodo Baggins , who stayed with the Elves in Rivendell". I wonder how much they talked about our journey in Bree. I got in the wagon and slapped the reins to move us forward into the night, looking for a perfect place to look at the stars. I knew one place, where I used to go as a boy and pretended to be on an adventure with Bilbo in the Lonely Mountains. I would play there until the stars came out and Bilbo would come out looking for me.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I said.

"How not, I mean it was Rivendell, I know most of the Elves are gone now but to have been their. I wish I could go to places like that," she said.

"Well why don't you"? Lalia eyes got as big as saucers and she shook her head.

"I'm just a Hobbit, maybe you and could do it, but me ma would have me head if I tried anything like that".

"There's more to Hobbits then you think Lalia". I didn't even need any light to recognize where I was going, soon I could see the clearing that I used to go to and stopped the wagon. Lalia didn't even wait for the wagon to stop before she was climbing to the top of it, with the bottle of wine no less.

"Come on," she giggled as I sat there and stared at her. I had to advert my eyes when her bum was right in my eyesight and tried not to make it seem obvious. When she was on top she reached a hand out to me and I took it. She helped me up and I when I was fully on, laid down and patted the spot next to her. I was hesitant for a moment but laid down next to her and heard the sound of a cork popping. Lalia took a swig out of the bottle and then handed iit to me. I looked down at the bottle and then looked back at her.

"Do you ever miss it," she asked quietly.

"Miss what," I asked as I took a drink.

"The adventure, going to different places, meeting new people"? I shrugged and took a bigger sip before handing the bottle back to her. It was a little strange sharing from the same bottle with a girl.

"I think I was so busy trying to stay alive that I didn't get to bother with those things". Lalia didn't say anything for a moment and neither did I, we just laid there staring up at the stars.

"I'm sorry". I leaned up on my elbows and turned to look at her. She had a sad look on her face and she turned her gaze to the side. I reached my hand out to her cheek and turned her face to me.

"Why are you saying sorry, none of the horrors I faced were because of you". I couldn't help but laugh a little as I looked down at her. Her hair fanned out around her, her eyes twinkling like the stars above us. Even the blush that painted her cheeks I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't laugh at me Frodo, it may seem silly but just because we are...friends and I am interested in your stories, doesn;t mean that I want to bring up bad or painful memories for you".

I stopped laughing and found my hand resting in her hair, twirling my fingers around her curls as I heard her breathe start to quicken.

"Why are you so sweet to me," I asked breathlessly. She placed a hand on my chest and I wondered if she could feel my heart pounding as my face got closer to hers. My gaze slowly went to her parted lips before she spoke again.

"Doesn't everyone deserve that, someone to be kind to them," she asked. I was so close now that I could feel her lips brush against mine as she spoke and the sigh she let out a sigh before I pressed my mouth to hers. It was like being engulfed by starlight, she was so soft and so warm. I brought my other hand to the other side of her face and brushed my thumb over her cheeks as she placed her other hand on my arm.

I moved my lips against hers and let out a soft moan as I pressed closer to her. How could something, such a small gesture feel so good, feel so right? But then I felt something tug at my heart, hard. The feeling of guilt, it struck me like a flash of lightning and sent a jolt up my body that made me flinch and pull my head back. Lalia gasped and tried to catch her breath as her eyes searched mine.

"What is it," she asked me. I didn't know how to answer her, I didn't even want to.

"I-I'm sorry," I said before breaking myself from her and jumping off of the wagon and started running. I honestly don't even think i knew what direction I was running in, I didn't even look back to look into the eyes that I could feel burning into my retreating form. It wasn't until I got home that I had realized that I had left the wagon and pony behind, damn.


	15. Tender Hearts

Lalia's Point of View

Damn Bagginses, Shire rat, good for nothing son of a Orc. These were the things running through me head as I scrubbed me dishes so hard in the water, they almost looked brand new. It had been almost a week since Frodo had left me on top of that wagon and I was still mad. After that heart warming kiss and embrace he gave me, he just ran off like his tail was on fire. No explanation, not even a real apology, just a stupid little 'I'm sorry'. I was didn't know what went wrong, for once I had felt almost complete again, like I could move on from Odo's death and maybe even find some happiness.

The way he looked in me eyes, those handsome blue eyes. The feel of his soft lips against mine, and the hardness of his chest pressed against mine as he pulled me to him. Then it was all gone, like a light going out in the dark and I don't know why. Then he had the nerve to leave me with the damn wagon and pony, poor thing looked so sad to be abandoned like that. I drove the wagon all the way to Frodo's, where I saw no light was probably out getting drunk, I thought to meself. I walked all the way back to Sandheaver Hill with a heavy heart. When I came home with the tears in me eyes, it broke little Shanks's heart. I held him to me chest and let the tears fall down me face.

The next day Rosie came to see how the rest of the night went and was shocked and almost horrified to see me answer the door in me sleeping robes and me eyes bloody red. When I told her what happened she had been so happy...until I got to the part where Frodo ran off. I had to hold her down in her chair just to keep her from running to get Sam so she could tell Frodo off.

"Did he say why," she asked as she drank her tea. I shook me head and looked sadly out the window. After she left, she must've told Sam and Sam must've told the Merry and Pippin, because an hour after she left they were at me door. Now I loved the boys, but honestly they were in dangerous territory for having the same blood run through their veins and bringing him into me life. Even Shanks gave a small and low growl when I answered the door to their worried faces.

"Lalia, if you just let us talk to him," Merry said taking a step towards the door, but I closed it more and pointed at the both of them.

"I told the both of you that I didn't want any trouble," I said.

"But Frodo isn't any trouble, if we could just talk-"

"I have no time for talk, you tell that good for nothing, small footed, dung heap that if he ever wants to even think of approaching me again, he'd better have the an apology as rich as the riches of Erebor and payment for bringing his pony and wagon back to that miserable shank he calls a home," I said before slamming the doors. Maybe taking it out on me boys wasn't the best idea, but I was mad and had every reason to be. Shanks looked up at me and gave a short bark.

"No, that wasn't very lady like and I don't care if it was". After the week I was having, I think I can afford to be a little unlady like. Me nerves were being testested, I was given a great kissed and left in the middle of nowhere in the same night.

What made it even worse, Frodo was avoiding me and I knew he was. It was kind of hard to miss a Hobbit throwing himself behind trees, market wagons and even pumpkins. The nerve of him, to string me along the way he did and then act as if I had offended him in some way! I walked back into me kitchen and pulled out me pipe, put in some good ole Old Toby and lite it. I closed me eyes as I took the first puff and wondered if maybe I was cursed. After Odo died, I could never really look at another man the way I had looked at him. I sniffed and took another smoke out of me pipe. I couldn't put a real title on how I felt about Frodo except that I liked him alot, but maybe he didn't feel the same way. I felt Shanks put his head on me thigh and give out a low whine, I know he hated seeing me this way. I put me pipe down and let out a small whimper meself and wrapped me arms around his neck as I laid me head on top of his. Maybe this was a sign that I was meant to be alone.

Frodo's Point of View

I don't think my cousins even knocked because when I lifted my head from looking down at my tea, they were staring down at me. They did not look too happy to see me.

"You left Lalia in the middle of a field, with your wagon," Merry angrily asked. I winced and looked back at my tea.

"She told you," I asked quietly.

"No, she told Rosie this morning, Rosie told Sam and then Sam told us," Pippin said taking the tea out of my hand and sitting across from me. "You kissed her and ran away from her".

"And don't even get started on how mad she is. She actually called you a small footed dung heap," Merry said sitting down too. Ouch, she wasn't lying when she said she learned a thing or two from her brothers, but then again it may be the whole family.

"And don't forget that she also said if he ever saw her again she wanted payment for bringing the pony and wagon here," Pippin piped in.

"She was the one who brought it back," I asked. I really didn't know, I honestly thought it may had just wondered back or one of my neighbors had brought it for me. It's not uncommon after a night of feasting and drinking that ponies and wagons would randomly be sitting where they may not need to be.

"That doesn't matter, I want to know why she had to bring it back and she wasn;t escorted home, like a lass deserves," Pippin said. They both looked intently at me and I felt myself shrink under their gaze.

"I...panicked," I finally said.

"What lad panics after a lass kisses him back, I thought you said you liked her," Merry said.

"I do like her," I quickly said. I could be honest and even say that I missed her alittle.

"Well leaving her in the middle of the night is a great way to show her," Pippin said rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't part of the plan," I said.

"Well maybe you should explain that to here before we have the entire Sandheaver clan here and knocking at your door," Merry said. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair and over my face.

"Frodo, we aren't doing this because we hate you, you're our family and Lalia is like family. We love the both of you and honestly, you look as bad as she does right now". I felt my heart sink to my stomach at the thought of the smile on Lalia's face being replaced with a look of sorrow. I know that I probably wasn't making it any better by avoiding her. I was just so embarrassed on how I reacted to my feelings of guilt and now I just felt even more guilty because Lalia probably hated me. It's not like I wanted to avoid her, but what would you say to a lass after kissing her, she kisses you back and then what do you do? You run away!

I lifted my head from my hands and looked at both of my cousins.

"I just felt so guilty," I said.

"About what, kissing her," Pippin asked.

"No...I actually liked that," I said with a small smile on my face. My cousins chuckled and gave me a small smile.

"Then what is it," Pippin asked.

"This better have nothing to do with Odo," Merry asked. I nodded my head and Merry slammed his hand down on the table, making me and Pippin both jump in our seats. "Frodo, when are you going to let that go, it wasn't your fault. You didn't even know Lalia at that time". It was my turn to slam my hands down in frustration.

"How can it not be, the only reason the Wraiths were there was to look for me. Lalia and Odo just happened to be taking their same path".

"Exactly, a coincidence," Pippin said.

"And do you think Lalia would think it a coincidence if she was to be told the only reason that her fiance was killed was because he was a Hobbit who made the mistake of saying the name of the Hobbit they were really looking for and when they were searching his body, they were looking for the Ring that I had on my person," I explained. Merry and Pippin looked to each other and then looked back at me.

"Frodo when you say it like that, it-"

"Sounds just like it is, like the Ring Bearer ran into some luck and another unfortunate soul ended up taking the blade that was meant for him by being at the wrong place, at the wrong time". I stood up and looked through the window, in the direction of Sandheaver Hill.

"It is already bad enough that the wound from the Morgul blade has still left its effect on me, I never wanted anyone to deal with the pain they gave me and the happiness that they also took away". I turned back to my cousins and saw the worried expressions on their faces. I had never really gone into detail about how much I had really changed, how things weren't the same anymore.

"I never wanted anyone to feel the personal pain that I received". It got quiet in the room and I thought how Lalia and I were more alike than I thought, The seekers of the ring had stabbed their sword into our lives and cut out a piece of us. They took Odod from her and took a little of me from me.

"Well then that means you're going to have to explain it to her," Pippin said. I turned around to see him pouring himself a cup of tea and took out another cup. Merry and I both looked at each other with confused expressions on our face as Pippin went on smiling, like we were talking about the weather.

"Pippin have you been in that dark leaf again, I told you that maybe that wasn't the best thing to smoke," Merry said and took a sip of his tea, then added some honey after looking displeased.

"No, I'm thinking very clearly," Pippin said as he walked over with my cup and handed it to me. "You need to tell her". I raised my hand to interject, but Pippin raised his finger to keep me quiet. "Listen Frodo, if I know Lalia and I do. I know that she would rather go through the pain of knowing the truth and having to get through it, instead of living with the pain of the unknown". Now my eyes were wide as saucers and I had to look at the same expression on Merry;s face to know that I wasn't dreaming what I had heard what Pippin just said. Was this really my cousin?

"Wow..Pippin, that was….so wise. Are you sure you;re feeling alright," I asked bringing my hand up his forehead, Maybe he had the fever. He chuckled and brought my hand down and looked me dead in the eye.

"In all seriousness Frodo you should tell her, it's eaten her up this entire time not knowing who or why Odo was killed. He was a good Hobbit and deserved better and maybe, just maybe she'll finally get some peace knowing that his killers and their creator are long gone".

I stood shocked at Pippin's observation and it made me wonder if he was right. Maybe I could explain it to her and it would help some of the hurt go away, for both of us. It wouldn't be easy though, first I had to stop my legs from shaking at the very thought of talking to her about this.


	16. Hard Slice of Truth

Frodo's Point of View

'Lalia, I'm sorry for leaving you in the field that night, I was just trying to get over my guilt about Odo…..that's so stupid, idiot'. 'Lalia, I know this may be hard to understand, but Odod would still be alive right now if it wasn't for me'. I couldn't get any of the right words to come out as I practiced what I was going to say to Lalia in my head. I was walking up to her hole right now and I don't think I could've gone any slower if I wanted to. I was trying to think of what I could possibly say to her to explain everything that was going on in my head, but nothing came out right.

After the talk with my cousins yesterday, I knew I had to talk to her as soon as possible. I had to fix things before time made the wound deepen. Pretending to be a Orc was easier than talking to a girl, a woman. It doesn't help that it's a woman like Lalia…...Lalia is considered a women right? I just realized I have never really asked her age. What if I broke the heart of a child! This makes it even worse, wait no no, Merry and Pippin would've never let me take her out for the night if she was still a youngling. Why does that even matter right now? I stopped in my steps and growled, raising my fits in the air and shaking them. I soon realized I wasn't alone.

A group of Hobbits passed by giving me strange looks and I nervously raised my hands to run through my hair and stretched out, like I was going to yawn. The last thing I needed was more rumors about me. Now, back to trying to figure out how to talk to Lalia without my face falling and cracking in embarrassment. The most important thing, Merry said, was to be honest with her. She hates when people beat around the bush he said. Cutting to the chase would be my safest option, if I didn't want a skillet thrown at my head.

I continued walking and wondered how she would react to seeing me. Would she be upset or mad, well if she was it would be understandable and she would have every right. I stopped when I realized that I was at the base of Sandheaver Hill and sighed as I looked up at the chimney blowing out dark smoke, Lalia must be home. There goes my excuse for turning back if she wasn't home and trying to do this another day. Why didn't Bilbo ever have any of these problems, he got himself into every other type of trouble that most Hobbits couldn't even imagine but never got into any situations with a female.

I had made it to the top of the hill now and took one more look at Lalia's door and took a deep breath in and marched forward. I'm going to do this, I kept saying to myself as the door got closer, oh Valar that door was getting mighty close. I can't do it, I thought to myself and swung myself right back in the direction I came from. Damn it Frodo, are you a Hobbit or a mouse, I thought as I stopped myself mid march and stomped a foot on the ground. Why was this so much harder than it needed to be, just knock on the damn door and apologize and explain yourself!

I took a few deep breaths and then stood tall. I turned myself towards her door again with a look of determination, I wasn't leaving until I explained everything to her and hopefully she wouldn't kill me or hate me afterwards. I made my hands into fist and marched right towards that door, raised my fist mighty and high, come on Frodo you can do this! Just as I was about to lower my fist to knock I heard a soft howl and a soft 'mooo' What were Shanks and Bertha doing outside, was Lalia not home maybe? I went around the corner where the fence that went to her backyard was. I could see laundry hanging on the line, flowing in the wind. I moved forward to get a better look and I could see Bertha laying on the ground and Shanks next to her, but as I strained my eyes I could see a third figure laying in between them in the grass, it must be Lalia. She was humming a tune that I didn't recognize and Shanks and Bertha sounded like they were doing their own type of humming along with her.

It probably didn't look good to be standing at her back gate and just standing there, staring at her. Even I would've thought I was some type of peeper if I saw me standing there. But it was nice to see her peaceful like this, the last time I had seen her she was bearing a look of sadness and betrayal. I made that face and now I had to make things right. I didn't realize the that my weight had shifted on the fence and suddenly it was opening up with a loud creak. Shanks jumped up from where he was laying and was baring his teeth at me and crouched low. I jumped back a little and Lalia whipped up from her spot and looked in the direction he was looking in,

When she realized it was me, her mouth was set straight and she didn't look over from me as she called to Shanks.

"Down, Shanks it's just him," she said and started getting up. I hesitated but opened the gate and slowly made my way into her yard. Her hands were on her hip now and she was staring me down. "What do you think you were doing, sneaking about like some burglar in the night! Shanks would have torn your face off and I wouldn't of been able to do anything".

"Lalia-"

"Do you have a death wish or something"?

"No Lalia-"

"And who said you could come to me house without an invitation, I don't remember saying you could come here," she said. "Now you think because you leave a lass high and dry that you can just do whatever you want"? Shanks barked and she held her hand up in his direction. "Hold it Shanks, I'm working alone".

"Lalia please-"

"What, clean your house next"? This girl was never going to let me get a word in. I rolled my eyes and sigh as I looked down at her.

"And where is me payment for bringing back your pony and wagon that night, I'm not your pack mule". I stood there, looking at her and already feeling a little defeated. Did all the Sandheaver's have such big personalities? I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head at her, a little surprised by how harsh she was already being.

"You're not going to make this easy are you," I asked.

"Make what easy, if you think that you're going to come here and give me a half ass apology then you are very wrong "! My eyes widened in shock. "Maybe these Shire girls may be easy to please but we of Bree aren't"!

You don't say.

"I would never give you anything half assed, I just want to explain and apologize, please". Lalia huffed and shook her head as she stomped inside the house. I scurried after her with Shanks on my heels.

"Explain what Frodo, how my feelings are just a game to you, how you didn't think twice about leaving me there, how you obviously weren't really my friend," she said as she took off the hat she was wearing and put it on a hook as she kept walking. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting her around to look at me.

"Lalia, none of those things are true, I feel horrible about what I did," I said. She looked down at my hand and I loosened my grip so she could drop her hand by her side.

"Then why would you do it Frodo," she asked. My eyes darted from her face to the room around us as I tried to gather my words.

"I was scared Lalia," I said. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Scared of what, kissing a girl is so frightening"?

"Well considering it was my first". Lalia's body went tense for a second and she rubbed her hands up her arms as she looked to the floor.

"Oh...I wouldn't of thought". Her comment made a small smile come to my face.

""And I liked it..a lot," I said. Lalia's went from the floor and came to my face before looking away again.

"Is that what you were afraid of, that you liked it".

"No, I honestly regret not getting more..kisses I mean of course". I watched her cheeks darken and she seemed to have calmed down now. "You have to believe me when I say that kiss was the last thing I would ever regret, and I've done a few things that I regret".

"Well...it's a shame that it's never gonna happen again," she said. My shoulders slumped and I reached a hand out towards her.

"Was it that bad," I asked. I'm sure she could hear how bashful I was feeling. She let out a irritated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it wasn't , but then maybe you can explain what was so frightening about liking it that made you run off that way so I won't feel so foolish for liking it"? As happy as I was knowing that she liked the kiss too, it didn't make the butterflies in my stomach go away.

"It's not that easy to explain".

"Then make it easy Frodo". I sighed and ran my hands over my face. Lalia took my hands from my face and held them down between us. "Listen Frodo, I won't lie to myself anymore, I like you and I was hoping that you liked me too. But I can't continue any type of relationship with you unless you come out and explain why I was left, looking like a fool".

I opened my mouth to try to give her an answer but it felt like fear was gripping on to me and I couldn't escape. Why did the things that we need to do so hard to do? Lalia sighed as she gave me another disappointed look and let go of my hands and started walking further into the house.

"You might as well leave if you're not going to give me any explanation, Frodo. I don't have time for tomfoolery". It probably wasn't the smartest way to say it, but the image of her turned back to me almost put me in a panic. I didn't want her to walk out of my life just because I couldn't be honest for the both of us.

"I know what really happened to Odo"! She paused in her steps and almost looked like she was going to fall over before turning slowly to me. She licked her lips and stood straight as she her voice shook slightly as spoke.

"W-what are you talking about, I told you how Odo died," she said. I shook my head and took a few steps towards her.

"I knew before you told me, Merry and Pippin told me". She gasped and but her bottom lip.

"Well even though it was none of their business to tell you, what does that have to do with you? I saw how Odo died, I-"

"Lalia, he wasn't even supposed to die"! Lalia's bottom lip trembled for a moment and I never saw her hand come up before feeling it connect to my cheek, she slapped me!I held the cheek in my hand and looked down, shocked to see the expression on Lalia's face. I had never seen her mad before and I don't think I ever wanted to see it again. Her face twisted in an almost angry expression behind the tears in her voice.

"Stop it Frodo, I don' know what you think yere accomplishing….but all you're doing it hurting me and I can tell you right now". I guess the accent didn't just come out when she was drinking. She let go of my arm and tried walking away but I reached out and took both side of her face in my hands and brought her back to face me. She tried pulling my hands away and I could hear Shanks growling behind me but she brought her hand up and he slowly stopped.

"The men, those things who killed him were looking for me". Lalia's eyes widened and she shook her head a little.

"What are you talk-"

"They were Ringwraiths Lalia, servants to the Dark One and his Ring of Power. They had came to the Shire...Merry and Pippin took me and Sam to a raft where we able to outrun them. Our destination was Bree. They were looking for the Ring. They...they must've thought that Odo was me when they heard the name Baggins, but they weren't ones to ask questions. I'm so sorry Lalia". Lalia said nothing and just stared ahead. I waited for her to say something,I could feel her but she almost seemed like she was in a trance. "Lalia-"

"So you just deem what information is important to give," she whispered, if I hadn't been so close I probably wouldn't of even heard her. I shook my head and tried to explain myself. She pushed me away from her and slowly looked up at me with tears in rolling down her cheeks.

"Why did you let me go on about how he was killed, why if you already knew," she whispered. I bit my lip and looked back into her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you and the closer I got to you, the more guilty I felt about being around you".

"And you didn't think that I didn't deserve to know this...I held him in my arms as he laid there dead," she whimpered pointing to her chest.

"I just didn't want you to hate me," I couldn't help but yell out, making Shanks jump. Lalia threw her hands up in the air, tears still going down her face.

"Why would I hate you, you weren't the one who ran him through," she also yelled. I felt the air start to become thin and I tried to catch my breath. I felt the numbing pain of my old wound and fisted my shirt around it.

"Because..I ruined your happiness, I brought the Ring to Bree….it's all my fault". I heard Lalia call out to me, but her voice sounded so distant. She had a worried expression on her face and it slowly started becoming topsy turvy. I felt myself fall to the ground and heard her call out frantically.

"Frodo," she yelled out as she ran and kneeled in front of me, I could still see the tears running down her face and weakly raised a hand to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry Lalia" was the last thing I I think I said before everything went dark.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Come on In

Lalia's Point of View

I ran to Frodo as he fell to the ground and brought his head to me lap and patted his face frantically, trying to get a response.

"Frodo, Frodo can you hear me," I asked. His eyes fluttered closed and he mumbled a few incoherent words. When I realized that he probably wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, I turned to Shanks and whistled.

"Shanks, go run to Merry and Pippin and tell them to get here as fast as they can," I said to Shanks. He jumped in a circle and ran in the direction if the door. I put me arm around Frodo's waist and let his head fall on me shoulder as I picked him up. I never noticed how light Frodo was, I was gonna have to put a meal or two into him. I made me way to my bedroom to put i him in me bed, once we got there I gently kicked the door open and lugged him over to the bed. Once I laid him down I put him under the covers and tucked him in.

Once I was done putting another pillow under his head, I stood back with me hands on me hips and sighed as I looked over him. I knew they said the Baggins's were a strange lot but I didn't think they would be so much trouble. What I couldn't get out of me head though was what he had said about Odo. I sat down in a chair next to me bed and and me eyes traveled over Frodo's face that was now peaceful. Was what he had said been true? It could always just be a lie that he's telling to cover up for the other night. But what reason would he have to lie to her though, what could he gain from lying about Odo?

I ran me hands over me face and let out a sigh as I tried not to get choked up about the thought of it. Me poor Odo, you may have reached true peace but I don't think I'll ever get the chance to be fully at peace about your death. Everytime I thought that I was taking a step to moving forward and being truly happy, something always ends up bringing me back. How do I take this information, am I happy, am I sad, angry. I don't even really know. The entire time after Odo's death me family and his tried to track down who his murderer were and never came close to finding the culprits. I'm glad to know that I can always go back home and the information would make his parents feel better, but the fact that he was just killed by mere chance almost crushes me.

I heard me door open and rushed out the room to meet with Shanks, Merry and Pippin,

"Where is he, what happened, are you alright," Pippin asked, bringing a hand to me face, I patted the hand and sighed as I turned meself towards Frodo laying in the bed. It was an eerie quiet before Merry and Pippin just jumped up and surrounded the bed.

"He...was telling me something and then he just passed out," I said. I noticed both of the boys tenseed and looked at each other before looking to Frodo, then me. They gave me the same look they always did when they knew they were in trouble and were trying to find an excuse.

"Lalia, listen-," Merry started. I raised me hand and waved it out of the door.

"If we're going to talk, maybe we can do it in the kitchen," I said. "Shanks, can you be a dear and stay here with Frodo"? There was no point waking him up with what we were going to talk about and honestly I needed a good smoke from me pipe and maybe a cake or two with everything going on today.

Shanks wrinkled his nose and gave me a low wine as he rubbed his head on me leg. I rolled me eyes as the boys smiled at his antics and rubbed his head.

"It's not going to be all day, just for awhile until I can get Merry and Pippin to understand the meaning of privacy, please". He thought for a moment and nodded his head before jumping as softly as he could in me bed and rolling himself up next to Frodo. I smiled at him and turned around, not even looking if the boys were following me into the kitchen. I put the kettle over the fire and opened a window as I took out me pipe from me pocket and lit a match. I turned around to the boys and they gave each other another look before cautiously sitting down at the table.

"So did you want tea or coffee," I asked like nothing was wrong and made me way over to the cupboard to get out the cups with me pipe in me me lips.

"Why don't you just come out and say it….you're mad at us," Merry said. He came up behind me and took a cup I was reaching for, I turned around and took out me pipe and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I don't know what I am anymore Mer, I don't know weather to be mad at you boys for not telling me about who killed Odo. I don't know if I'm mad at Frodo for not telling me and deciding to pop this on me now or if I'm mad at the fact that I moved me and me animals to a place where I can hardly get any peace"!

"Be mad at us, not Frodo. He wanted to tell you when we first told him, but we didn't think it was a good idea," Pippin said. I shook me head and walked over to the boiling kettle and took out some tea leaves. I finally got fed up and slammed me hands and pipe down on the counter and turned to the boys.

"And what made you think I didn't deserve to know that," I almost yelled.

"No, no we didn't say that, but Lalia you didn't get to see what you were like when Odo died," Merry said. I whipped me head in his direction and narrowed me eyes.

"What does that have to do with this," I asked. I was sad, I was devastated, what else would someone feel when their fiance was killed right in front of their eyes?

"You were miserable, hardly anyone besides Shanks and Bertha could make you even crack a smile, it was hard for anyone to observe," Pippin said resting a hand on me shoulder.

"Well Pip, I hope you never have to deal with the pain of losing someone you love right in front of you," I said. I turned me head to Merry and shrugged me shoulders. "What did you all expect me to do, move on like it was nothing? I loved Odo, I still do, you can't just throw all that away".

"And we don't expect you to, but do you not realize how big your smile has been since you first moved here," Pippin asked. Merry came from behind me with a tray of tea and laid it on the table.

"Since you met Frodo," he put in.

"Boys this is-"

"No, you need to listen Lalia because I swear that Sandheaver stubbornness just fuels you to the brink and deafs out your ears sometimes," Merry interrupted. Me jaw dropped a little in shock, Merry never spoke to me that way. I looked over at Pippin who just smiled at me and patted a seat that was behind a cup of tea on the table. I didn't look like I was going to win this argument, so I sat down and took a sip of me tea.

"Now here's how I see it," Merry said. "You've been happy since you got here, besides the few mishaps of late. You've been more active and social in the last two months then you have in the last two years".

"And your point Merry," I asked.

"My point is, we may had been wrong but it was only to get the best results and that's what we got," he said. I tilted me head to the side and narrowed me etes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," I asked.

"No but the truth usually doesn't but that's what you wanted," Merry said shrugging his shoulders. Pippin just nodded his head as he drank his tea and avoided me eyes as I glared at him.

"Don't be so hasty ," he said, making Merry chuckle. These two! I swear they were nothing but trouble, why did I become friends with them in the first place. Oh, that's right, they didn't really give me a choice at the time.

"And let's not forget the most important thing, you got to meet Frodo and you like each other," Pippin added. The stubborness in me wanted to argue everything they were saying, but unfortunately me ma's good sense had kicked in. I guess I hadn't even thought about it, I had been happy. I had hardly been homesick, I was having fun, made new friends. The letters to home were on a happier note, Shanks and Bertha were even more at ease.

"And don't try to fight us because you know we're right," Merry said.

"It doesn't matter if you are right, how you went about it was wrong. Frodo or you two could've came to me and told me and everything may have turned out just fine". I turned to look at both of them. "Didn't you think that maybe I deserve the right to make the choice I want after being told".

The boys didn't say anything and I watched their shoulders sink, I know they may have meant well but all this could've been avoided if they had just told me in the first place. I knew Merry and Pip since we were young and know they would never intentionally hurt me, but they needed to learn to mind their own business and not stick their noses into everything.

"We just wanted to see you two happy again, we didn't mean any harm," Merry murmured. They both got out of their chairs, taking me aback and walked over to me and put their arms around me. They squeezed the Hell out of me and I had to move their arms from me face just to breath.

"Hurting you is the last thing we would ever want to do, we love you," Pippin said. I felt me eyes start to get misty and I hugged them back tightly to me.

"And I love you guys too," I said. We disconnected and I laughed a little as I saw Pippin wipe the corners of his eyes, what an emotional day.

"What are we going to do about Frodo though," Merry asked, pointing back to me room. I sighed and took another sip of me tea.

"Don't worry, he'll just stay here until he wakes up," I said shrugging me shoulders. They both smiled at me and then each other, their shoulders shaking.

"We didn't think you would be in such a hurry for another scandal," Pippin said, laughing along with Merry now.

"Yea I know, I'm just glutton for punishment," I said rubbing the back of me head, how do I keep landing in these situations? I was surprised that the boys didn't try to stay for a biscuits or two or even wait for me to start cooking, but they went on their way. When I closed the door behind them I went to the room to find Shanks on the bed, asleep next to Frodo. I let a small smile emerge on me face and went back to the kitchen to finish my forgotten pipe.

I sighed in content as I blew the smoke out me nose and thought about what would happen when Frodo finally woke up. He probably would be wondering how I got him in me bed or how many times I was going to take care of him when he either almost or does pass out. I wonder if it's because of what happened with the ring, I remember my grandpa telling us a story about how the Ring had changed the king of Man, Isildur. That it even tricked him and ended up killing him in the end, I wonder if it had did the same to Frodo.

But enough about rings and even Frodo for now, I got up and stretched as I finished me pipe. I was going to have meself a nice bath. And some wine, I needed some wine about now after how this day has been going and since everyone in the house was peacefully sleepy I think I was going to get it. I pulled a bottle of sweet red wine from my cupboard and poured it in a glass I had pulled down. I went to me bathroom, down the hall from my room and opened the door to a circular bathroom, with a small marble skin and mirror, a toilet in a curve, and a Hobbit sized bathtub in the middle. It was tilted higher in one side so I could sit and had beast legs made from silver for the legs.

I could tell Maddy found comfort very important to her. I walked over to the tub, put me wine on a counter next to me and grabbed the handle on the pump and pumped it it twice until the water flowed by itself. I reached in a drawer behind me and took out some soap to pour in. I put the soap next to the tub and reached out to close the door and made sure to lock the door before I brought my peasant dress over me head. Thank goodness I didn't bend over in front of Frodo, mooning him isn't something I want to add to the list of top interesting events. I walked over to the mostly filled tub and pumped the handle two times to stop the water. I grabbed me wine and slipped inside the tub until the water was up to me shoulders.

These were the times where I remembered one of the reasons I moved from home, the peace and quiet.

A Hour Later…..

Frodo's Point of View

Strange,,,I don't think this is my room..or my bed for that matter. Was I dreaming? Maybe I should open my eyes more. I groaned and wiped the sleep out of my eye. I gasped out a little when I felt fur next to me and looked to see Shanks stirring by my side. I looked around the room and saw I was indeed not hom. I tried to think back about what had happened before I past out. That's right I was at Lalia's!

We were talking and then suddenly I felt pain in my chest and everything went black. But how did I get in the bed, she couldn't of carried me. I hope she didn't carry me, maybe Merry and Pippin had came, but where was she? Shanks shook his body and then looked over at me. I hesidently raised my hand and waved at him.

"Um hello there Shanks" he looked over at me and nodded his head towards me. I let out a little sigh and made my way out of the bed. Shanks moved out of the bed and wagged his tail as he stared at me. "Do you know where Lalia is," I asked.

He looked around the room and shook his head before walking out of it. I slowly followed him, looking around the corner to see if Lalia was making her way here. The house was very quiet and all I could hear was the sound of things tapping the window. "Lalia, are you here"? I got no answer, strange. Maybe she was in the back with Bertha. I walked a little further down the hall and peaked out the door that we had entered in before, but I didn't see her out there, just Bertha who looked back at me and tilted her head when she saw me. I gave a little nod and went back inside. Where could she be? I felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see Shanks holding a part of my pocket in his mouth.

He let go of me and then nodded his head in front of us. I looked over in the direction and then looked back down at Shanks. "She's down there you think," I asked. He nodded his head and started walking forward with me behind him. As we got closer I could smell the scent of flowers and I wondered where it was coming from. I let out a gasp as I almost tripped over Shanks who suddenly stopped, I looked down and saw he had stopped in front of a door and looked up at me. I looked to the door, to Shanks and realized that Lalia must be behind there. I raised a hand slowly to the door and gently tapped it.

"Lalaia are you in there," I asked quietly but got no answer. I looked down at Shanks and he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded towards the door again. I sighed and raised my hand to knock again.

"Lalia, can you hear me," I asked again but still didn't hear anything from the other side. I looked at the bottom of the door and saw trails of steam coming from underneath, was she in the bath? I knocked again and again, a little harder.

"Lalia, can you hear me, are you in there" ? . I looked down at Shanks again who was on all fours now and shuffling back and forth, he seemed to be getting nervous as I was. I knocked again, harder and suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking. Shanks and I paused and looked at each other before I slammed myself against the door.

"Lalia, Lalia," I yelled out as Shanks barked like a madman behind me. I turned to him as I yanked on the handle of the door. "Go find a key Shanks, this has to have a key"! I kept at the door and raised my foot against the door and kept pulling. Damn it, why did this door have to be so damn sturdy? I let go of the handle and slammed in the door again. Shanks slid down the hall and stopped next to me with a key in his mouth. I took a deep breath of relief and exhaustion and took the key from his mouth.

"Good work Shanks," I said as I slide the key into the hole and turned it, I quickly twisted the knob and pushed the door open and felt warm steam hit my face and the smell of flowers hit my nose. The steam was very thick and it took me a moment to even see anything past my nose. I was horrified to think what I would find and soon the steam had cleared enough for me to see a Hobbit sized bathtub and by it a broken glass.

"Lalia," I called out and heard water move, most likely from the tub. I took a few steps in and felt my heart skip a beat and I gasped when I realized what was in the tub. Lalia, very naked and laying in water with just a few bubbles left. The water came just at the peak of her breast, her hair had disappeared in the water and she was squinting through the mist and as soon as she sees me a look of horror appears on her face. I opened my mouth to try to explain what happen and hoped to calm her, but before I even could get out a word Lalia was opening her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	18. Answer Your Question?

Lalia's Point of View

Now I hadn't expected to fall asleep in the bath, but the room had become so thick with steam and the wine I had drank was aged a good hundred and fifty years and made me sleepy. I hadn't expected for the door to burst open, waking me up with me heart pounding in me chest. I also hadn't expected for Frodo to come walking in me bathroom and just sit there staring at me like a frightened bunny. And now here I am, screaming me head off and getting all red in the face while Shanks and Frodo stare at me in terror.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing," I yelled finally. Frodo jumped and pointed to the door behind him, not looking away from me.

"I-I-I was calling from the door and you didn't answer-"

"I had fallen asleep in the damn tub, what right does that give you to just burst in here," I said with my voice raised now and not yelling. I slammed my hands on the water and raised me knees to cover me chest.

"But then I heard the glass break," he said pointing to the floor next to the tub. I muttered a few curses and tried to turn my body as least as possible as I looked down at the side of the tub. There was indeed my wine glass on the floor, broken. I looked back at Frodo and he coughed a little as he turned his head to the side and looked away from me. Oh Valar, what would me ma and sisters say, having a lad in me bathroom while I'm stark naked in the tub.

"I must've dropped it when I feel asleep and we can discuss this later when I get some clothes on," I said pointing to the door. Of course Frodo couldn't see me since he was still looking to the floor, When I didn't say anything for a while Frodo's eyes flickered over to me and his mouth formed a big "o" and he raised his index finger in the air and waved it. He looked down at Shanks as he slowly made his way out the door.

"Maybe we should be making our way out Shanks". Of course he didn't know that Shanks has seen me naked since I was a child, but I know he meant well. Shanks just shrugged his shoulders and followed after him and used his bum to close the door behind him. I fell back into the still warm water and rubbed me wet hands over me face. Damn it all, I just wanted to take a nice and peaceful bath!

I got out the tub and pulled a robe I had hanging and pulled it around me wet body and tied it close. I stood there for a moment as I felt me face start burning and I slapped me hands over it. Frodo saw me naked! I could just scream, this is worse than that time when my skirt got caught in my knickers when I was a little girl and I walked around for fifteen minutes without knowing. Me brothers, sisters and pa laughed at e and ma scolded me for walking around like that. Like it was really my fault.

What could Frodo be thinking, I thought to meself. I was mostly in the water, but what if he was able to get a glimpse, is he thinking about it right now, judging it in his head? I shuddered at the thought, I bet Odo was gaping down in heaven and wondering how he never got to get a glimpse when he was alive. I tried to push that in the back of me mind for now and at with the rest of the dignity I had left leave this damn bathroom, get dressed and face the Hobbit waiting out there for me. I gave meself a good shake and slipped on some slippers I always left by the door and slowly opened the door, so I wouldn't make any noise. I peeked my head out and looked down both always and when I saw no one was there I made me way to me bedroom.

Frodo's Point of View

I took the kettle from the where it was hanging above the fire and sat it on a towel on the table. I had tried to stay as busy as possible, making tea, humming a tune and failing quickly at it, wiping down the counters. I tried to keep the image of Lalia laying naked in the tub out of my mind and that was proving to be harder then said. I was wrong though, Lalia couldn't be an Elf. She was more beautiful than any Elf, that hair, those big eyes, that face. Men could write stories and sing songs about her.

I bite my lip and my hand paused from pouring the tea leaves. A part of me felt shameful for thinking of Lalia in that manner and that I kept thinking about her in the tub, but the other part of me felt some excitement from being put in the unexpected moment. I could feel the front of my pants tightening and I felt my heart rate pick up in panic, the last thing we needed was another awkward situation between us. I think we can both agree the bathroom was probably right before the last straw.

Come on, I thought to myself. Orcs eating, Gimli eating, pony dung, rotten fish, anything to get my mind off of the thought a Lalia, laying there in that tub-. Luckily, a loud bark interrupted my thoughts. I looked back over my shoulder at Shanks, wondering why he had barked and he nudged his head in the direction of the pot in my hand. I had filled it up to the point that the water was overflowing out of the cup now. I looked back over at him and gave him a nervous grin as he just raised his brow at me.

I turned back to the tea and grabbed a towel to wipe up the overflowing water, that was a close one. When I heard the sound of footsteps I turned to see Lalia, with her still damp and running down her back and a men's button up shirt and work trousers. It was strange seeing her out a dress and in men's clothes...which I'm trying to understand why she even had. Did she maybe keep some of Odo's clothes when he was killed?

"Frodo, do you even realize that I've been talking to you for a whole minute now," her voice suddenly said in my ear. I blinked out of my thoughts and saw her leaning against the counter next to me with a playful smirk on her face. She pushed some of her stray locks behind her ear and reached for one of the cups I had poured and pulled a honey jar from in front of us. "Thinking about more things you may want to tell me"?

I felt a sigh pass through my lips and I turned my body so I was fully looking at her. This was it, she was going to tell me that she hated me and she never wanted to see my face again. That I had killed her happiness and she was going back to Bree and I never should've told her about Odo.

"Lalia-" she raised her hand as she raised the cup to her lips and took a silent sip from it. When she put it back down she looked over at me and gave me a shy smile.

"You know, for the longest time I wasn't really sure if I even wanted to know what happened and who really did it. It was hard enough coming to peace with the fact that he wasn't here anymore after time faded".

"No one had ever seen any black riders in our parts after what happened at the inn...which I'm guessing now had something to do with you"?

I hesitated, but nodded my head. She shook her head and gave me a little smile before it disappeared and her eyes softened.

"The point I'm trying to make is…...I am not mad at you about Odo," she said. I was honestly stunned, she wasn't mad?

"Really," I asked, she nodded

"It's strange, it's kind of like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I know who did it and why it really happened, like he can finally rest".

"It doesn't mean he should've been the one to die," I interrupted.

'No you're right, I wish it hadn't been him and if I could bring him back, but I have learned to accept that he's not. I wish he was, Valar knows I've prayed multiple times that he would walk through my door like nothing ever happened". Lalia reached out her hand and took mine, the one missing a finger and took it in both of hers and looked me deep in the eye. If it wasn't for the counter behind me I think I may pass out from the intensity.

"But that doesn't mean that I would've wanted you to have taken his place". Lalia's face was slowly getting closer to mine and I closed my eyes as I felt her nose brush against mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt her soft lips brush against mine before I felt her put pressure against mine. I hesitated at first, but let me self fall into it;s sweet embrace and pressed back. It was just as sweet as I remember, I thought to myself as I turned my head to deepen the kiss, I took the hand she wasn't holding a pressed it against the small of her back to bring her closer to me.

She let out a small whimper, but did not break the kiss an even pressed her mouth harder against mine. We stayed like that, gently moving our mouths against each other in silent bliss. As much as I was enjoying this though…..it was all wrong. With much discontent, I gently pushed Lalia back by her shoulder and tried to catch my breath as I looked down at her annoyed expression.

"Good gracious Frodo, please don't tell me you're interrupting this kiss because of another secret," she said cocking a brow. I laughed at her and let my five fingered hand brush against her check.

"No I promise, no more secrets," I said. She rolled her eyes close with a smile and leaned against my hand, making my chest swell.

"Oh thank goodness, anymore surprises and me heart may burst".

"Well, it still may come as a surprise". Lalia tilted her head and gave me a questioning look.

"Now what do you mean by that"? I took my hand from her waist and brought it around to hold both of her hands in between us as I looked down at her confused face.

"Lalia, I want to do this correctly...I-I want to court you," I said. I heard her let out a quiet gasp.

"Court me"? I nodded my head.

"Yes, my feelings for you are the strongest I have ever felt for anyone in my life and I don't want to let those feelings go. I want to make the mistake of letting something wonderful pass me by".

I hadn't been so serious about anything since the journey to destroy the Ring. These feelings were telling me to go forward and I wanted to follow them, I just hope that Laia, who was still standing there in what looked like a mixture of shock and joy would want to as well. She looked down at her hands as my thumb brushed over her knuckles and bit her bottom lip before looking back at me.

"You know that my family would want to meet you," she asked. I chuckled and shuffled a little on my feet.

"I figured as much," I said.

"And me ma will want to feed you till you burst," she said.

"I'll welcome it".

"And me pa and brothers may try to test you and-"

"Lalia, I don't mean to be pushy, but if haven't given me an answer yet". It was more out of nerves than anything, did she not want mt to court her? I soon got my answer as I felt hands run through my hair and gave a gentle tug so my face was brought down to hers. I welcome the kiss and felt myself smille against her lips before she broke it and beamed up at me.

"Does that answer your question," she asked. Who knew words so simple could make a Hobbit so happy?

 **Thank you for the reads! But, I do want to give a shout out to RubberKidney. It doesn't really bother me that this story doesn't have a large following because honestly the development of my OC's, her story and relationship with the main character is more important to me. I do love and appreciate knowing that there are people actually reading and liking the story. Honestly, a lot of my stories have been in my head for years and I used them to cope with sticky situations I was in and they are close to my heart. So thanks for the pep up, I'm even more motivated to get more of my LOTR stories out there!**


	19. Easy Locks

Frodo's Point of View

Sleep was becoming hard to come by these last few days, but for once it was out of excitement and not fear of the unknown. I practically skipped home from Lalia's house and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Everything had gone better than I had hoped and now I had Lalia. Well I guess, in a way to speak since we weren't married. I sat in front of the sire place and sipped my tea as I thought how lucky I was. Lalia was beautiful, could read and write, was a great cook and made me feel on top of the world. I just couldn't wait to tell Sam!

I jumped up from my couch when I heard the tea kettle whistle and ran to the kitchen to pour the hot water in my waiting cup. I wonder what Bilbo would think of her, she wasn't your regular Hobbit you know. Coming out here to live by herself, or I guess not really by herself since she had Shanks an Bertha with her. I don't know any lass that would willingly do that around here. There's been women who've stayed with their parents till they were in their late forties.

I hear a rustle that makes me jump, I look around the room and put my tea down on the counter. I walk over to my window and look down at my bushes, Sam couldn't be hiding in them again could he? I brought my head in and closed the window behind me and chuckled a little. Here I am worrying about Hobbits hiding in my bushes in a time of peace, I didn't need to worry about those types of things anymore, I had other things to worry about like impressing Laila's family.

I picked up my cup and made my way back to my living room to sit by the fire. She was the youngest child, so I had to make sure I made a good impression, they had to know that she was in good hands. The sound of quick tapping made me turn and look over my shoulder in every direction, from the floor to the corners of the room. Could it be mice, no! I just checked the hole for mice and found nothing, maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. I turned around and with a little pep in my step, walked back to my living room.

I sat down in my chair and covered myself with my quilt and opened my book to where I had marked it earlier. I wonder what her parents are like, they have to be good people to have made someone like Lalia, she must be a daddy's girl for her father to have given her permission to come out here. The only child to leave without being married. I wish I could just concentrate on this book and stop thinking about Lalia's family.

I took a sip of my tea and sighed. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much, Sam said when he was formally introduced to his in law's he was terrified but the night went off without a hitch. But of course Sam knew who Rosie's parents were since we grew up around each other. The tapping sound came again and almost made me drop my tea as I whipped around to look for the source of the noise. I don't think I'm as tired as I think a I am and maybe my mind isn't playing tricks on me. That noise sounded close by. Could someone be in the house? I know it wasn;t Lalia, what reason would she have to come here at this time?

I looked around the other side of my chair to see if maybe there were some mice scurrying behind my chair, was I going insane?

"For a person who has seen battle, you're very fidgety," a man's voice said in front of me. Oh Valar, someone is in the house and somehow they got right in front of me without me even noticing! Now calm down Frodo, you don't want to spook them and then a struggle break out. I slowly turned my head and looked back to where the voice was coming from, in front of the fireplace. I held my breath as I waited to face the unknown head on and held on tight to the arms of my chair, man or beast I was ready. When I was fully facing the front I was stunned to see…..Shanks, how did he get into my house. "Hello Frodo Baggins," he said.

He said. He Said? Shanks said? Shanks is saying things? I didn't even answer him and was stuck staring at him as I leaned forward in my chair. He just sat there with a content look on his face and wagging his tail back and forth. I rubbed my fist over my eyes and tried to make sure I was seeing things straight. "You're not dreaming Master Baggins".

I looked down at my tea to see if anything had been added to it that I hadn't noticed before. Maybe an hallucinate. When I realized that there was nothing noticeably there, I looked back at Shanks who was still sitting there with a smile on his face and wagging his tail.

"How did you get in here," I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the side.

"Hobbits are so trusting of others around them, you forget people can come from the outside and make your locks very easy to pick," he said. I groaned and let my head fall into my free hand.

"I must be dreaming because dogs don't talk," I said, trying to keep myself calm and sane. Shanks chuckled and shook his head.

"All animals talk. It just depends on the if that animal can form the words or if they want their words to be heard," he said. My eyes widened and I raised my head as I held on tight to my cup as I leaned forward in my chair.

"So it's true, Lalia has heard you speak," I whispered. Shanks ears perked up for a second before be laid down on his stomach with his eyes still on me.

"Yes, Lalia is a hard one to not converse with, but if I let myself openly speak to her she would never see the point of making friends since I'm so easy to talk to...her words not mine".

"So she has heard you"?

"Oh yes, I've slipped a few times".

"But you want to talk to me"? Shanks let out something between a laugh and a bark and shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't _want,_ I honestly rather be at home right now and eating a biscuit and at Lalia's bedside, but I feel that we need to have this conversation". I could wrap my head around this, a dog was in my home and telling me that I needed to have a conversation with him.

"Um, would you like….some water," I asked nervously, do you offer a talking dog tea?

"No thank you, I would rather like to get this over with quickly before she realizes I'm gone….I would like you to be very careful while courting Lalia". I was stunned by the statement. Be careful, what the Hell was that supposed to mean?

"I would never hurt Lalia-"

"Oh you're right you won't be hurting her or I'll rip your throat out and pick the pieces out my teeth," he said while still happily wagging his tail. I don't know why, but I felt like I was in danger at that moment. The happy glow that Shanks usually had was had somewhat diminished and I could see anger burning in his eyes. "Stop looking afraid Master Baggins, I know killing you would make my Lalia most unhappy".

I was hesitant to say anything now. I wasn't sure if I said the wrong thing if it meant he would be pouncing from his spot to rip my throat out, or if he would remain calm and keep his word.

"I don't understand," I said softly.

"It's simple, Lalia may see Odo's death and your part in it as just mere chance, but I see it as an entire year and a half of tears, of sadness and depression. Her not leaving the house for a month because the sun reminded her too much of Odo. And a year and a half of her family and Odo's parents sitting at the table together, wondering if she was ever going to ever smile again and making the decision of sending her here".

I saw the fire in his eyes start to die down and his eyes softened. Shanks perked ears sank down on his head. "An entire year and a half of me wondering if I was going to get my best friend back".

Lalia was so lucky, to have so many people...and animals care so much for her. I forget that not only would I have to prove myself to her human family, but also her..not so human family as well. Shanks must've seen and experienced things with Lalia that her family probably never got to see or even hear about.

"I'm so sorry Shanks, I wish that I had been the only one affected by the destruction the Ring had brought and even if it meant that we couldn't be here, I would trade places with Odo so him and Lalia could be together but I can't," I said. Shanks sniffed and shook his head, making his ears flap around his head.

"You're right, you can't bring him back. Odo was a fool but he was a good fool, while you you are just a sad one". I cocked my brow and leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my tea. By now it had cooled down and was warm enough to drink straight.

"What do you mean," I mumbled over the cup. The smile returned to Shanks face and his ears started perking up.

"Animals know these things. I don't know what happened to you on your quest, but I can easily see that you have been scarred, there's a dark cloud over you Frodo Baggins and I don't want that cloud covering my Lalia's sunny demeanor".

My Lalia? Why did he speak of her like he owned her? My dark cloud covering her, how dare he insinuate such a thing? I placed my tea on my side table and jumped out of my chair, making Shanks get up on all fours and looked me up and down. I was so angry at his words and honestly if he wasn't Lalia's dog, I would've given him a good slug (not like I go around slugging randoms dogs or anything).

"Now you listen here you damn dog none of the problems that I have, have anything to do with Lalia and what is this 'my Lalia' nonsense"? Shanks surprised me by getting up on his two back legs and standing up straight and walking up to face me. The damn dog was taller than me!

"Because she is _mine_ , I'm just giving you permission to court her"! I tried to shake the shock of Shanks standing over me and put the angry look back on my face.

"She doesn't belong to anyone and I don't need or want your permission to court her"! Oor faces got close to each other and I could feel his breath puffy out his nose.

"Oh really and what makes you think that, you've only known her for a short while and if you don't need my permission what makes you think her family will accept you? You think none of them will see the darkness in you like I do, they won't ask about how you lost that finger of yours"?

Honestly I had been afraid of all those things. I've been afraid of even Lalia bringing it up, but she never seems to take notice of my missing finger. I am afraid that her family will see that something is not completely right with me, as my wound never healed it seemed like my feelings never would either. What if it got in the way of our happiness, what if I did end up just making her sad all over again. I felt the fight start to leave me, but then I closed my eyes and I saw Lalia sitting next to me and holding onto my four fingered hand. She looks over at me and gives me a soft smile as she brushed a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear.

As I looked back into her eyes, I felt a confidence run through me and I stood taller as I looked up at Shanks.

"It doesn't matter what you or anyone thinks, as long as Lalia is happy with me that's all that matters to me," I said. Shanks cocked his head to the side and perked his ears even higher in interest. "I may be damaged goods but my feelings run deep for Laia and even though I don't know what the future holds, I plan to spend the rest of my days with her".

It felt so new saying it out loud, almost like a rush. Shanks reared his head back to where he was away from my face and looking down at me with a big frown. My heart started to race, thinking that my answer displeased him so much that he really was going to kill me and just run home and eat biscuits. He stared at me for a while longer before breaking out in a smile and getting back on all fours and looking up at me.

"That was the answer I was looking for," he said and sat on his bottom. I stood there, gaping like a fish and looking down at him.

"Wait, what".

"You should come in the morning and collect Lalia for an outing tomorrow". He got up from where he was sitting and started walking towards my front door. I quickly threw my blanket off me and ran after him.

"Tomorrow morning"? He stopped at the door and looked over at me.

"Yes and you should bring flowers, she likes purple and blue flowers". I nodded my head taking in the information, even though I didn't know why this was important at the moment.

"Purple and blue- but Shanks what does-"

"And Frodo Baggins, you should not be afraid to open up to Lalia about things. It would be better if she found out about your troubles from you and not another source don't you think"?

"Another source, what other source"? Shanks got up and grabbed onto my door handle with both his paws and twist the handle to open the door. My eyes got wide as I realized that he just walked right into my house like it was nothing!

"You'd be surprised what birds will say about a white wizard that used to be grey". As he said that he walked out the door. Gandalf!?

"Ganfald? Wait Shanks, what birds," I said in a whisper yelled out the door, but when I looked out the door he was gone. It didn't surprise me that Shanks would know Gandalf, Gandalf had used the Prancy Pony as a meeting place or a place to lay his head. Was he coming this way and why would he say anything to Lalia about my condition? Well, I wasn't going to get any answers standing in my doorway and who knew if I was going to get any answers after this. I closed the door and went to put out the fire so I could get ready for bed, since I had a morning date apparently. Not that I truly mind.

 **Sorry if you guys disagree, but I needed Shanks to talk. It's not going to be a norm now, he's only going to really talk when he thinks it's important. Also for the argument of what Shanks said about animals talking I think is pretty accurate. I mean in the book the Hobbit, Wargs have their own language, the eagles can speak to Gandalf, Bible and the Dwarves and Beorn's ponies tell him that Gandalf and the others are coming. So, I think it just kind of depends on the animal and who they're talking to.**


	20. Slight Detour

Lalia's Point of View

I stood in me kitchen, stirring up some honey cakes I was making for me, Shanks and Bertha as I stared off in space. Did yesterday really happen, I asked meself. Frodo coming here, us arguing, Merry and Pippin filling in the blank spaces, and then Frodo asking to court me. I smiled as I thought of the shy kiss we shared as I said goodbye to him, he would stop after a few steps and look back at me with a big smile on his face. I watched until he was halfway down the hill before closing the door and coming in.

I am being courted by the famous Frodo Baggins, who would've thought? I poured the honey cake mix into the muffin tins and put them in the oven as Shanks came in and sat down next to me.

"Well good morning Shanks, I just put the cakes in the oven so, can you wake up Bertha," I asked as I wiped me hands on me apron. He didn't move from his spot and let out a short bark. I paused me actions and smiled at him. "Well I sure hope it's going to be a good day, what's got you in such a good mood"?

Shanks hopped next to me and looked me up and down as I took a link of sausage off the wall and started cutting it into a pan. He let out a short bark that stopped me mid cut 'are you going to be wearing that all day', he asked. I gave him the side eye but kept on cutting. "Well, I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, unless you're trying to tell that you need me to go to the market".

Shanks stared at me for a moment with a smile on his face and shook his head and trotted off. What a strange dog I thought to meself as I heard Bertha yawn as she woke up from her sleep. As the sausage sizzled on the stove, I reached and took me pepper grinder and sprinkled some pepper over it. I didn't even hear Shanks came back into the kitchen and he nearly scared me to death as he let out a nark that made me jump in the air with a scream. 'You should really get some sun', he said like he just didn't see me jump up a foot and a half in the air. I'm standing here, holding me chest and trying to find me breath and he's sitting there with a big ole smile on his face.

"Shanks, what the Hell," I asked as I stood straight and wiped me hands on me apron. "You nearly made me faint, why are you so jumpy this morning and why do I get the feeling that you're trying to get me out the house"? It was so weird for Shanks to keep hinting for me to go out, whenever he wanted to go anywhere he just said it.

Shanks eyes got wide and he shook his head,'trying to get you out the house? Me,Never! You just look a little pale today and maybe some sun would do you some good'. I arched me brow and looked down at me brown skin, pale? Was he sick?

"Shanks have you been getting into me pipe weed again? The Old Toby," I asked. He shuddered, the last time Shanks decided to be curious and try to eat some of me pipe weed. His mouth was a little numb and he said he couldn't get the tasted out his mouth for a few days, but no harm done. Before he could answer, a knock came from me door and turned me attention away from Shanks before I pointed me finger at him and said what I was thinking out loud. "Now who the Hell could be at the door so early in the morning"? I turned back to look at Shanks and pointed to the stove. "Now I'll be right back from answering the door and you watch the food, but we're gonna keep talking about this later".

Shanks nodded and planted himself in front of the oven and stove and watched them both intently, I know he wasn't going to let those sausages and cakes burn. He was acting so strangely though, well...stranger than usual. Any day that we could just laze about and cuddle together in front of the fire or eat all day he welcomed. Specially since we had moved out from me families house, more room. I walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see a bouquet of blue and purple flowers. I gasped and held me chest (I'm doing that a lot this morning) when suddenly the flowers were lowered from me line of view and I was met with clear blue eyes that made me heart skip a beat.

"Good morning," Frodo said.

"Well good morning," I said sounding out of breath as he handed me the flowers, how did he know that they were my favorite color? I brought them to me nose and took a big whiff and took in their sweet scent. "Now, not that I'm not happy to see you, but didn't we just see each other last evening"?

"We did," he said shyly. "But, I was thinking since I ruined the first time I took you out, I thought maybe with your permission I'd like to try again". How sweet could a Hobbit be? I opened me mouth to give me answer when I heard Shanks barks from the kitchen, something must be ready. I looked back at Frodo and nodded me head inside the door.

"Why don't you come inside, I have some things cooking in here".

"I know," he said as he walked in. "I could smell it all the the way down the hill. I'm surprised half the Shire isn't at your doorstep". We walked back into me kitchen and I watched as Shanks ears perked up at the sight of Frodo. "Good morning Shanks".

To me surprise Shanks tail actually started wagging and he turned to Frodo with a big smile and barked out loudly 'good morning '! Huh, that's a happier response then sometimes I get in the morning, but decided to ignore it. I put the flowers in a empty vase that I had sitting in the kitchen and smelt them one more time before walking over to the oven.

"I don't think half the Shire, but at least a third," I said opening the oven and taking out me finished honey cakes and sitting them next to the window to cool.

"Where did you learn to be such a good cook," Frodo asked. I took out another skillet and placed it on the stove to warm as I opened up a container of some mix for pancakes.

"Well I am the youngest girl, I just take bits and pieces from me ma and all me sisters". I added some milk and eggs and started mixing them all together. "So what did you have planned for us then"? Shanks, who was looking over at Frodo whipped his head in me direction and let out a gruff bark. 'Plans? Oooohhh what kind of plans'? I poured the batter in the pan and looked over me shoulder at Shanks. "Frodo thought it would be a nice idea to try and redo our first date".

Shanks looked over at Frodo and nodded his head.

'A great idea, ', Shanks barked. A great idea, Shanks never thought anyone had a better idea than his. I noticed as I waited for the bubbles to appear in the pancakes, Frodo gave Shanks a little thumbs up and they both nodded at each other, now that's a strange sight. I didn't make any indication that I noticed, but kept note of it as I wondered what they were up to.

"So what were you thinking Frodo," I asked as I flipped over a pancake and smiled back at the boys.

"Well I was thinking maybe just spending the day together, going for a walk, get some sunshine, just get out the house," he said as his eyes wandered to the pancakes as I flipped another one. Shanks smiled and nodded his head again...yeah something was going on. Now a part of me wanted to ask what these two were planning, but another part of me was surprised. Shanks never really take much of a liking to Odo, they got along as well as a dog and Hobbit could but Shanks honestly saw Odo as an obstacle to me. So it was interesting to see him actually getting along with Frodo and trying. I flipped the pancakes to a saucer I had ready and put the sausages on another, before I turned around and put them on the table in front of the boys.

"That sounds like a great idea, Shanks was just saying he thought I needed some more sun," I said as I passed some pancakes onto both of their plates. Frodo's eyes got wide and he looked over quickly at Shanks. I went over to a cabinet and grabbed a pitcher of Bertha's milk and grabbed two cups and a small bowl for Shanks and placed them on the table.

"Great, I mean good-as long as you're alright with it of course," Frodo added quickly. I chuckled as I set meself down across from the two of them and put a pancake and sausage on me plate as I watched the two of them sit in anticipation as they waited for me answer. I sat quietly with a small smile on me face and cut up me pancakes and sausage and poured some syrup all over them, all while they stared at me like I had an Ocr sitting next to me. I took a bite of me food before I finally looked back at them and smiled as I chewed.

"I think that would be alright, I'll change after breakfast," I said with a giggle as I watched them both let out a breath of relief as I finally gave me answer. I giggled as I took another bite of me food, wondering what the rest of the day was going to hold in store.

An Hour Later

They were definitely up to something now, I thought to meself as Frodo and I walked away from me hole. Shanks practically kicked us out of the house, pushing me with the top of his head towards Frodo who looked just as surprised. When I asked him if he wanted to come along he just shook his head and said he'd rather stay behind and keep Bertha company and make sure she didn't eat too much sweet grass (the results afterwards weren't always the greatest). I arched me brow at him but just smiled and patted his head before joining Frodo. He must've noticed that I was being more quiet than me usual self and gave me a small nudge.

"Are you alright," he asked with a worried expression on his face. I gave him a small smile and wrapped me arm around his, bringing a small blush to his cheeks.

"I'm fine Frodo," I said.

"But you're so quote, I hope I wasn't being too bold by coming without asking you," he said laying his hand with the missing finger over mine on his arm.

"Of course not, I've been having family and friends pop up at me families house for years. I'm just so surprised how well you and Shanks are getting along today". I felt Frodo tense for a bit, but quickly loosened up and and scratched his head.

"Getting along? We've always gotten along what do you mean"? He let out a forced laugh and patted me hands.

"Well yes, but not like today. You're smiling at each other and Shanks even thought your idea was great and I haven't heard him say that since I first invited him home with me". I gave him a sly smile and held onto his arm a little tighter. "Now I wonder why he would do a thing like that"?

I wonder how Frodo got through Orcs, Goblins and the terrors of Mordor because he was sweating like pig. He must've not been one to lie like Merry and Pippin were.

" , Ms. Sandheaver, how are you this afternoon," a voice said from in front of us. Frodo's nervous expression disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he turned around and raised the hand over mine and waved to the older Hobbit who was in a wagon with a pony.

"Well good afternoon, ," he said to the older gentlemen. tipped his hat to us and smiled.

"And where are you two off to this…...now , I don't mean to pry but you've put yourself mighty close to Ms. Sandheaver," said. Frodo and I both sat there, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, until I looked down at our still connected arms. That's right, no one would know we are courting, Hobbit parents usually made a big spectacle of engagements, especially if it was to a good family. Frodo didn't really have any close family besides Merry and Pippin and all me family was back in Bree and I wasn't completely ready to tell them, so no one would know.

"Now, if I didn't know better I would think you two are courting by the way you're holding onto each other," said slapping his knee. Why would that such a surprise and what was so damn funny about the idea of it? I was about to open me mouth and stop laughter but Frodo put a hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, we are courting ,"he said, making the laughter suddenly stopped and mouth was left hanging open. Frodo glimpsed down at me and winked at me, making me smile back. Mr. Boffins snapped his mouth shut and yammered over himself before he was finally able to get his words out.

"We-well-well, that _is_ good news, congratulations you two," he said with something close to a smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Boffins," I said. He raised his hat of his head and tipped it to us.

"Well, I should be going. The market won't wait for me to open up and these vegetables aren't going to sell themselves now are they. You two have a lovely say together," he said before urging his pony forward and rode off with a laugh and mumbling something. Frodo and I looked at eachother and I swear I never saw a bigger smile on his face then right there. We started walking again and he took the arm I was holding onto out of me hands and wrapped it around me shoulders.

"You know he's going to probably going to tell everyone and by the time we get to the market, everyone will know," I said.

"I have a feeling that'll be the case, let's take the shortcut here so we can avoid the stares for the day," he said and made us turn off the road and start walking in the grassy fields. His hand drifted from me shoulder and he held onto me hang tight as we walked through the field.I looked down at our joined hands and wondered where all this sudden burst of confidence came from? After how the Hobbits in The Shire had treated Frodo, I would've thought he would want to be more private about our relationship until he felt comfortable enough to say anything.

"Lalia..Lalia are you alright," he asked getting my attention and taking me out me thoughts.

"Oh me word, I'm sorry Frodo I was so deep into me own thoughts I didn't even hear you talking to me," I said. He looked relieved and pulled me over to a trunk of a large tree and sat down, pulling me along with me, We were in a little patch of trees that would give us all the privacy we needed.

"Are...you upset that I said anything to him," he asked nervously. I shook me head and stroke his hand and looked back at him.

"No I'm just surprised that you would even say anything to anyone at this point, when we are just starting a romantic relationship," I said. I gasped as Frodo got a worried look on his face and put and arm around me waist and pulled me closer to where I was leaning on him. Me word, where'd he get such a grip? Me hands laid on his chest and I could feel his heart racing under me palms and thought how grateful I was that he couldn't hear mine!

"Do you think I am ashamed of you"? Now me own eyes got wide.

"What no, that's not it at all"!

"Lalia, it's only been a day but I can assure you that asking to court you has probably been the best decision I have ever made". I felt me cheeks turn a rosy red and I turned me head away to save some of my dignity.

"How can you say that"? I felt fingers cup my chin and turn me to look back in Frodo's eyes.

"Because every other decision I have made has done nothing but cause me heartache and pain". I raised me head up from Frodo's and grabbed onto his head and sure he was looking back at me.

"Frodo, even after destroying the Ring, it has such a hold on you"? I watched as Frodo's let his eyes travel to the ground for a moment, then closed them and looked back up at me with tears streaming down his face. I gasped and took me hand off his head to take a handkerchief out me dress pocket and dabbed his eyes. "Frodo what is it, are you in pain, what can I do to help"?

He shook his head and grabbed onto me hand that was still holding his face and leaned into it.

"You said once that if I ever needed to come to you and pour out my heart that I could, right," he asked. I quickly nodded me head.

"Of course, that hasn't changed at all, you can tell me anything Frodo," I said. I waited patiently as he licked his lips and held on tight to me hand, rubbing me knuckles and pressing it closer to his face.

"I didn't destroy the Ring". I must've not heard him right, I thought to meself. But I could've sworn that he just said that he didn't destroy the Ring. Sauron's Ring, the Ring of power, the Ring of destruction, the Ring that no one could destroy. I could feel the concerned smile on me slowly start to fall and me jaw dropped like a big rock falling from a cliff. I gently pulled away from Frodo and sat a little further than me original spot. I watch as Frodo's face fell with a look of anxiousness now, but I needed a little distance at the moment. Me hands were at me side now and I could see Frodo getting more worried by the second. Oh Valar, was the Ring still out in the world? I let out a scream, but it was short lived as Frodo put his hand on me mouth and brought me even closer to him.

"Lalaia wait, please calm down," he pleaded. I finally got tired of being manhandled and pushed his arm off me and grabbed his hand and ripped it off me mouth so I could turn properly and look at him.

"Calm down, what do you mean you didn't destroy it? The king of Gondor honored you for destroying it. Oh Valar Frodo, was that all a lie….Frodo do you still have the damned thing," I asked pointing a finger at his pocket. He looked down at the pocket, then me, then the pocket again before shaking his head and holding me hands again. I shied away in mild disgust, how could he keep such an evil thing, after all the trouble and war Middle Earth has gone through over its creation.

"No no, I swear I don't have it," he said slowly. I waved me hands in the air in frustration and whispered yelled

"Then why did you say that you didn't destroy the damn ring"!?

"Because if it wasn't for someone who wanted it more than me, it would still be here and Middle Earth would probably be destroyed". He looked to the ground in shame and I brought me hands down, honestly very confused.

"I don't understand". He sighed and leaned against the tree trunk.

"We were in Mount Doom, the birthplace of the Ring and I was ready to toss it into the fires from where it was created. I was ready to toss it in, but as soon as I looked it hanging there on that chain, I could-no I didn't want to do it. Sam begged me to throw it in, to finish all this madness but I just couldn't convince myself to throw it and as I said before, I didn't want to. I turned back at Sam and looked him dead in the eye and told him 'no, the ring is mine alone'.

I can still remember seeing him sobbing and wishing it wasn't true, I had started an entire cycle of the Rings terror right there. I put the Ring on and tried to leave Mordor, but a creature named Smeagol wanted the Ring even more". Frodo raised his right hand and showed me where the missing finger was.

"He is how I lost my ring finger, he bite it off since that was the only way he was going to get the Ring off me, or he was going to have to kill me. The worst part was that even as I laid there with one less finger and bleeding on the ground...I still wanted the Ring just as badly. I advance on Smeagol and instead of tackling him like I wanted to, I ended up sending us both over the cliff. I was able to catch on to a piece of ledge but Smeagol fell..and so did the Ring".

"Frodo, I must be missing something because I still don't understand why you say you didn't destroy the ring," I asked.

"Because it was destroyed by mere chance! If Smeagol's need for the Ring hadn't been more than mine the horrors would've never ended, my friends would've all died for nothing and evil would've won," he as if he was pleading for me to understand. I raised me brow and looked around the nature around us, the trees, the blue sky, and grass plane in front of us.

"Lalia what are you looking at," he asked me softly. I looked back at him and smirked with a little shrug.

"I was just noticing that none of those things happened and we seem to love in a pretty peaceful world, even Bree has had less vagabonds since Sauron's destruction," I said. His opened his mouth to say something but paused and closed his mouth again, making me smile even more. "I know that what i'm saying may not help you make feel better, by me father always said that if we lingered too long on these we can't change, we can't enjoy our future".

"They may not celebrate you here, but out there, you are very well known. Sam is still your best friend and i'm sure he realizes that it was the power the Ring had over you, you probably couldn't help yourself. We're Hobbits Frodo, most don't think we can really do anything and eat but you and Bilbo were carriers of magical rings. You got it to Mordor and it got destroyed, no matter how it was done"!

Frodo looked at me with a smile on his face as he gently pulled on me hands, to get closer to him. He was making sure that I wouldn't back away anymore or reject him. I slowly scooted forward and put me arms around his shoulders and let him put his arms around me waist to hug me. He laid his face in the crook of me neck and I could feel his breath brush against me skin. I closed me eyes and let a sigh out.

We let each other out of the embrace, but held onto one another. I don't know what came over me, I took a hold onto Frodo's cheek again and raised me self a little press me lips against his. I heard Frodo gasp against me lips but soon felt him kiss me back and press a hand into me back, pressing me closer to him. We moved our lips against each others and I felt Frodo's other hand raise to me face and brushed against me ear...my very sensitive ears.

I whimpered and let meself go out on a limb and nibbled on his bottom lip. Frodo let out a groan and I felt him shyly open his mouth and sucking on me bottom lip. I was honestly surprised, I didn't think that Frodo would know anything about kissing and didn't know how to come forward about it, since I have more experience. But I let him take the lead and drift off as I let me hands run up his curls and press closer to him. It felt like it had forever since I had been held like this, but it felt almost better.

Maybe the saying ,that too much of something wasn't always a good thing was right though. I felt Frodo's hand tub up and down me side and pressed closer to me. Me eyes started to roll behind me closed eyes as I felt Frodo shyly brush his tongue against me bottom lip. I moaned as I pushed away from Frodo and made some distance between us. We were both breathless as we look back at each other. He brushed a stray curl from me face and brushed against me ear again and made a shiver roll up me back as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I think we may need to consider getting a chaperon," I said as I opened me eyes. He laughed a little and a laugh slipped through me lips.

"I would have to take some time to consider that one, they would have to be a very lenient chaperon," he said making me laugh now. We both sat there on the ground laughing, I hope we didn't have anyone think the trees could talk now.

 **I always wondered what other people thought of that Frodo really destroying the RIng argument. I always thought it was pretty interesting and I don't really see anyone touch it in stories so I'm excited to get to touch on it a little more.**


	21. Good Sense

Frodo's Point of View

It has been almost two months since I asked Lalia if I could court her and it has been..magical. We definitely did turn more than a few heads when we went out together and it took a few weeks before the Hobbits of the Shire to leave us alone of at least not stare when we went out. Older Hobbit men would come up to me and say how they wished they had introduced their son's before I had gotten ahold of Lalia, Lobelia even made a comment that of course Lalia an I thought we were too good to be with anyone else. We just ignored her.

Merry and Pippin weren't too happy about not being the first to know, but we were soon forgiven after Lalia made us some lunch. Even Sam and Rosie seemed more excited out of everyone, Rosie constantly hinting that she can hear wedding bells in the air. But the best of it was spending time with Lalia, she kept me very level headed and was teaching me not to feel so guilty over things and events I couldn't change. We could spend hours just talking, sometimes about nothing.

I also had to admit how much I enjoyed learning the more intimate parts of courtships, kisses, holding hands, watching her cook in the kitchen or even watching her smoke her pipe as she read a good book. The smallest things could make my heart flutter, I still remember how red Lalia's face got when I asked her if she could teach me other ways to kiss her and it took a lot to make Lalia embarrassed. The image of her walking across her garden and and bringing her arms around my neck and pulling my head down to hers. The feeling of her velvet soft lips pressing against mine, our lips exploring every nook and cranny. The feeling of her lips opening against mine and feeling the wetness of her tongue-

"Those better be some innocent thoughts you're thinking with that smile on your face," Merry's voice said, taking me out my thoughts. I had completely forgotten that I was sitting down with Merry, Pippin and Sam at the Green Dragon, having some lunch while Lalia and Rosie spent the day together.

"I don't know about that Mer, would you be thinking innocently when you have a smile like that on," Pippin said before drinking from his pint.

"Oh hush you two, Mr. Frodo is a gentlemen he is, he and both very proper," Sam cut in. Merry and Pippin both chuckled.

"And what are you two laughing about," I asked, taking a bite of my bread.

"Oh nothing, just that half the Shire would probably disagree with Sam on that last comment," Pippin said.

"Ay, there's already rumors that you two are living together secretly," Merry said. My eyes got wide and I looked around the entire tavern, like everyone was listening to the conversation.

"Wait, what," I said. Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked over at me shyly.

"Well you two do spend a lot of time over at her house," he said.

"Well she can't come to my house all the time, people from here to Bree would be talking and why does it even matter," I asked. Lalia was given her parents blessing to leave her home and we were both adults, so it shouldn't really matter to anyone how much time we spend together. Merry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh here's what it's really about," he said. I looked from Sam to Merry and then around at all of them, who looked like they knew what it was Merry was talking about but didn't want to bring it up.

"Well get me out of the dark, what is this really about," I asked sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest. Sam looked up from his drink and looked back up at me.

"Well it's just that people have noticed that 's parents haven't come here and you haven't gone there to see them," he said. I shrugged my shoulders feeling a little uncomfortable now, I was still very nervous about the thought of meeting Lalia's family and almost appreciated the fact that I didn't. But this wasn't the first time Sam had brought this point up. He and Rosie, being the "traditional" Hobbit's they were , they were slightly considered about how we were proceeding with our courtship.

"I'm just saying, what is so wrong with meeting her parents? Don't you think they would be bothered to find our their daughter was seeing someone from someone else," Sam said. Pippin threw his hands in the air and looked around the room.

"Like who, our families are the only one with the guts to go as far as Bree," he said. We all hushed him and looked around, luckily no one had heard him. The last thing we needed was a bar room brawl between us and a few angry lads.

"He does have a point though Sam, besides no one besides me and Merry's family would dare knock on the Sandheaver door," Merry said taking a drink. We all chuckled as Sam's jaw dropped a little.

"So are the rumors true then, about them being a disruptive bunch," he asked. I leaned back with a snork and rolled my eyes.

"Wow Sam, you've been sitting in the gossip circles lately haven't you," I asked. The tips of his ears started to turn bright red and he started fumbling with his drink.

"And they're not disruptive, they're just not like us laze about, smoke and eat all day Hobbit's," Merry said.

"Yes, they're very hard working and though they are much like us their eyes are more opened since they live closer to the outside world," Pippin said.

"Oh specially Lalia's father. He always said us Shire Hobbits had it much easier because we were chose to be ignorant to things going on outside and we can't adapt to anything than what we are use to we and had sticks up are...well you know," Merry said. As I looked around the room, thinking about the head Sandheaver's words, I couldn't say he was completely wrong.

"And that's why all the Sandheaver children are able to read and write a little, but Lalia grasped it the best, she even learned a little Elvish," Pippin said. My head froze in mid turn and I looked back over at Pippin.

"Lalia can read and write Elvish," I asked, feeling my eyes grow widder and widder. Even Sam looked quite surprised.

"She doesn't like to brag since she only knows a little, but her father says she can hold a small conversation," Pippin said nodding his head.

"But who'd she learn that from," Sam asked. Merry and Pippin shrugged their shoulders.

"Her family told us that a dark haired ranger that happened to know the language gave her a few lessons when she worked at the Prancing Pony," Merry said. "He was saying a few things in ELvish and she asked if he could teach her, so whenever he would pop in he would speak to her in Elvish...wait".

I had the biggest smile on my face as I looked around the table and sputtered trying to keep in my laughter. Sam gasped with a smile and Merry and Pippin were also trying to hold in our laughter. How funny would it be if Lalia knew that she had been speaking to the now king of Gondor?

Lalia's Point of View

"Lalia you know just because my bum is stuck in this chair right now doesn't mean that we are done with this conversation," Rosie said as I went to the other side of her kitchen to get some more of the scones I had brought for her. Mostly to shut her up. She had been going on again about how she didn't understand why I hadn't invited my family here to meet Frodo, or gone there.

"Me dear Rosie, what would ever make me think that just because you are debilitated that a conversation is over. I haven't known you for a long time but I know a stubborn woman when I meet one, trust me," I said putting some scones on the empty plates and started piling on some extra cream on Rosie's, thank goodness Bertha produced a lot. Rosie pouted and looked at her swollen feet that I propped up on a stool. We were outside in the garden, but it got so hot and Rosie was insisting to pick this herb for me that her feet got swollen to the point that it looked like a small potato.

"The joys of bringing life," she said, reaching out for her plate as I started to bring it over. I laughed as she grabbed for it and started digging in. The trance didn't last long though and she was opening her eyes and covering her mouth to speak to me. "But seriously, why hasn't he met your family yet"?

Oh Rosie, I don't know it just hasn't come up...and I can't say that I completely mind the fact that he hasn't met them yet," I said rolling me to another side of the room. I heard her gasp and I almost jumped out me seat thinking that something was wrong, but she was just giving me her angry pregnant woman look.

"Lalia Sandheaver! I for once wouldn't think that you were actually thinking about being a..a..fornicator," she said whispering the last word. You would think since we're alone that we wouldn't need to, but there were ears everywhere in the Shire I'm learning. I rolled me eyes again and laughed at her.

"No Rose, that's not it. I just..I don't know being courted by Frodo is much different then when I was with Odo," I said.

"Well of course, they're two different people," she said.

"Yes of course, but also I'm older and not under me parents roof, so I don't have to abide their rules. Me brothers aren't crowding all over over us, reminding him where to keep his hands. Me sisters aren't bagering all over me, telling me what I should wear on each date and "oh you might as well get use to it now, you're going to be married one day and have to do this everyday". Ugh it was horrid, do you know what it's like to have to deal with twelve older siblings"!

"You have telve older siblings," Rosie asked as she almost choked on her scones and fanned herself. "No wonder you haven't invited your family here".

I laughed and ran me hands through me hair.

"Well, that's part of it but I mostly like the idea of having Frodo to meself for a little while longer," I said. Rosie pushed her food around on her plate and frowned at me. "What's wrong now"?

"Nothing, I just wish I was as brave as you. I couldn't think of not telling my parents that me and Sam were courting," Rosie said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better your parents are just a few hills over. I don't think you would've been able to hide it from them," I said, making Rosie laugh.

"How do you think your family would react to Frodo though," she asked. I crossed me leg over the other and thought about it for a moment.

"I think me ma and sisters would think he's very handsome and would comment on how beautiful our babies would be. Me brothers would question and watch everything he'd say. Me pa would just be mindful and watchful, as he always is," I smiled as I thought about me pa, a large Hobbit with the same chocolate skin as meself and wavy hair. He would always be sitting in his easy chair and smoking his pipe, watching the events around us and talking when he wanted to.

"Are you worried that Frodo may not live up to how Odod was"?

"Of course not! Me family loves me and though I take their advice, they know that any decision I make is me own".

We both turned when we heard the front doors handle start to turn. It must be the boys, Frodo knew I was here today and I knew that he and Sam were going to spend some time together today.

"Oh it must be the boys coming back from lunch," Rosie said. As soon as she said it, Sam and Frodo were coming down the hall and Sam waltzed right over to her and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before looking over at me.

"Well hello ," he said. I gave him a little wave, though my attention was on the other Hobbit walking over to me with a smile on his face. He grabbed me hand and wrapped his fingers around mine as he gently pulled me to him and gave me a kiss in the corner of me mouth.

"So how was your lunch," I asked.

"Well Merry and Pippin didn't have to be escorted home, we weren't left with the bill and no fight broke out, so it was a good and uneventful," he said smiling down at me. "And how are you today Rosie"?

"Just fine Frodo, here let me get you some tea," she said trying to get up from her chair, with the plate of scones still on her belly. Frodo raised his arm and shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh there's no need for that Rosie, Actually, if it was alright with the two of you, I wanted to take Lalia and...talk about a few things". I raised me brow as I look at Frodo from the corner of me eye, wondering what this "talk" he wanted could be about.

"Of course, Rosie you need to be getting some rest anyway," Sam said helping Rosie to her feet after taking to plate of her belly and placing it on the table.

"And you can keep the rest of the scones and cream," I said, noticing that Frodo was slowly pulling me towards the door, but not taking his eyes off our friends.

"Oh thank you Lalia, you know these cravings are driving me insane," she said. Frodo already had us half way down to the door and waved behind us.

"We'll see you two some other time then, bye," he said and whisked us out the door and started walking us down the trail that would lead towards me house.

"Now what's got you in such a hurry," I said as he said looking around us as we walking down the trail. No one was around and when he was done looking he pulled me to him and put a hand around me waist as the other rested on me check and cradled it.

"I wouldn't be able to do this at Sam and Rosie's house," he said before bringing his lips down to mine. I sighed as a pressed mesef closer to Frodo as he wasted no time with opening his mouth and brushing his tongue against me bottom lip. Frodo had been a fast learner when it came to the art of kissing, ever since that day when he asked me if I could teach him what I knew so far he had taken every opportunity to get a kiss in when we had the chance.

Of course Hobbits like Rosie and Sam would probably never dream of kissing or holding each other like this before marriage. So, we made sure to not show our displays of affection in front of them, not that we already had an option since if we ever did show how we cared about each other in front of others around here, they'd probably drop dead from shock.

As we heard the sound of a wagon coming, we parted ways with a soft growl from Frodo and tried to get our breathing under control as we held each other's hands between us. I smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as I watched Frodo glare at the passing cart.

"In such a hurry today," I whispered playfully.

"I can't help it, as much as we were talking about you today it made me miss you even more than usual," he said holding me hands tighter, I could tell he wasn't joking by the almost longing look in his eyes that made me knees shake a little. Before I could have the chance to fall to the ground, Frodo grabbed me hand and started walking us in our original direction.

"So I'm guessing that Sam was just as persistent as usual," I asked laughing.

"I think he was even more today," he said rolling his eyes. I laughed again and brushed some hair out me eye. "So, I guess Rosie was just the same"? I nodded me head and sighed.

"I sometimes think they get up in the morning and make a strategy when they know they're going to both be seeing us," I said shrugging me shoulders. "But I think that they mean well. They just don't want us going too fast and doing something we regret".

"And have you regret anything so far," he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I shook me head and tried to reassure him but getting a tighter grip on Frodo's hand.

"Of course not, I couldn't be happier," I said smiling. He smiled back at me and we continued walking.

"I have been thinking though...maybe they are right...in some aspects". His comment made me head turn and I looked over at him with me eyes widened.

"How so"? Frodo stopped us and looked down at me.

"Well it has been going on to two months now and we are happy together".

"Well yes, we are". He stopped walking and looked over at me.

"Are we maybe being selfish by not sharing what we have with your family"? The question made me breath get caught in me throat. Selfish, is that what you would call it? I mean we were doing something somewhat out of regular tradition, but I wouldn't call it being selfish.

"Where is this all coming from," I asked. Frodo chewed on his bottom lip from a moment before looking ahead of us.

"Sam said something today that just had me thinking is all". I nodded and pulled us to the side of the road, where there was some soft grass for us to sit followed me without much effort on me part and sat down next to me as he but an around around me.

"What did he say," I asked. I watched as Frodo's face scrunch up as he brought a hand to tap his chin. "Good Valar, did he say something horrible about me family or something. I swear half of the rumors aren't true".

At least I believe half of them weren't true. Frodo shook his head as he choked on some laughter.

"No, no that's not it. He just made a good point and now that I'm here looking at you I can see what he meant. If we...if we ever had a daughter and she started seeing someone, I think I would want to meet the man who was trying to steal her heart". I felt me cheeks brighten up and couldn't help but smile as I watched Frodo look up at the clouds.

"You think you have stolen me heart," I asked. He turned to look at me and leaned down to steal a quick peck.

"Like a burglar in the night, but that doesn't mean I want to treat our relationship like it it something I am hoarding in my hole," he said.

"But you can't take all the blame, I know that I've probably enjoyed not having to give me family an explanation a little too much," I admitted. I hated being an adult and responsible sometimes. It was shameful to admit, but I was liking the little freedom I was having with Frodo and I wasn't really sure when I wanted to share him. "It just seems so much easier to have these moments we have without sharing you".

"I know and I have to admit I have been finding it easier to not have to worry about what your family may think of me when they meet me, but I know in some aspects Sam and Rosie are right," he said. I groaned and made a little whine as I let meself fall back on the grass and stretch out.

"Oh don't let them hear you saw that, we'll never hear the end of it," I said. Frodo turned his body so he was leaning half way over me and looking down at me.

"I know, I can't believe I'm even saying it , I actually sound "normal" and proper". He brought a hand up and brushed the back of a finger down the back of me cheek. "But, I think I can risk that if it means that we do this correctly". I smirked up at him and brought his hand on me cheek to me lips and kissed it. Who really was the more strange one, me or him?

"You think you can handle having that many Sandheavers in one hole? I also have to warn you, they may not even let you go back home while they're here and you may gain a pound or two," I said chuckling, trying to hide me own nervousness. How would would me family react to this new man in me life? Frodo brought me out of me thoughts as he took me hand helped me up from the grass.

"I think I can handle it, if you're there by my side," he said in a convincing tone. I wanted to say no as I looked into his blue eyes, that maybe it was a little too soon but the part of me that knew I was fooling meself. Maybe it was fear, the fear of bringing another man into me world, around me family, my other world? It was almost like I was afraid that once he took that step, he would be taken away from me...like Odo was. When I looked up into his blue eyes though and saw how nervous and hopeful he was, it brought me some hope.

I sighed and tightened me grip on his hand and pulled him back towards me house.

"Well, if you say you can handle it...I will send a letter to me parents and ask them when they want to come and visit," I said. I could feel Frodo trip over his feet behind me before he straightened and quickened our step.

"Really Lalia," he asked with an excited look on his face.

"Keep that excitement, you're going to need it when me brothers are here and they want to wrestle," I said as we made our way to me house.

 **I don't know why this meeting of the parents feels like when my fiancee first met mine. Cept, I'm not going to have Lalia's dad threatened Frodo like my dad did. Even though everyone isn't lucky enough to have a retired bomb specialist, who tells your at the time boyfriend that if he hurts you he'll come after him with a group of hos motorcycle buddies and a shotgun lol. I'm going to try to get this out as quickly as possible since i've been thinking about these next few chapters for a while though, thanks!**


	22. Panic

Lalia's Point of View

"Alright Shanks, you go and dust the shelves in the lounge and I'll mop the floors," I said going over me list of things to do before me family got here. Damn Sandheaver's, it hasn't even been a week since Frodo and I decided to invite me family here to meet him. I sent them the letter inviting them to meet Frodo and a reply was back the next morning. They said they would be there by the start of the new week and I got the letter Friday...yea that's me family for you.

Shanks looked up at me and shook his head as he made a sound from the back of his throat. 'We did all that yesterday, how many times do the damn things need to be cleaned to stay clean'?

"There's never too many times to clean something Shanks, oh and I need to make more seed cakes," I said adding to me list. Shanks gave a little bark and nodded his head towards the kitchen. 'You already made six dozen seed cakes, we don't need anymore seed cakes'. He stomped his foot as he finished his sentence and snorted through his nose. I rolled me eyes and put me hands on me hips as I looked down at the dog.

"Well, if you know everything why don't you tell me what we need to do next," I said.

'Nothing you crazy woman, we've already done everything at least once' Shanks barked.

"Well, what about polishing the table, it looks like a dusty mess," I said pointing to the table. Shanks rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'That table is clean enough to deliver one of your sisters babies on and eat dinner on afterwards. It can't get any damn cleaner if you let an Elf wipe its divine ass on it'. I sighed and rubbed me fingers through my hair, out of irritation.

"Ok, well maybe we can polish the glass again". Shanks got up on his hind legs and rested his paws on me shoulders as he looked me dead in the eye. 'You can literally see yourself in the glass as you drink it, it's so clear you could see your future in it'! Both our heads whipped to the sound of knocking at the door. Shanks pushed himself of me shoulders and got on all fours to walk to the door. 'Thank Vakar, hopefully that's someone who can take some of this madness you've acquired over these last few days'.

Me jaw dropped and I waved me cleaning cloth after him as he made his way to the door. "You say that now, but you like living in a clean hole"! I huffed and went to the kitchen to wipe a window or something. This is all me mother's and sister's fault if you think about it. Even when the house was clean, me ma would make all us help her clean the house and it just passed on from one girl to the next. Even me brothers wives had adapted to this cleaning method. I had just started wiping the windows again when I heard the sound of Shanks's paws scraping against the floor.

"Wow, I've never seen a home so clean," a voice said behind me. I smiled and turned around to see Frodo's smiling face. He walked up to the chair that I was standing on to clean the high points of the windows and surprised me by taking me waist and lifting me from the chair. I let out a little yelp as he took me by surprised and pressed his lips against mine, as I placed me hands on his chest I close me eyes and let meself fall into the kiss.

Frodo finally moved his head away from mine and looked down at me with a calm smile. We both burned our heads when we head a soft bark to Shanks sitting down and tapping his tail on the floor. We both cleared our throats and parted me arms, letting me hands fall from Frodo's chest to his arms and looked back at him.

"What has you in such a good mood, I thought you'd be trembling in a corner somewhere," I joked.

"Well Merry and Pippin told me you had gone on a cleaning rampage and I'm filled with so much energy that I thought I'd come and help," he said before looking around. "But it doesn't look or smell like you need anymore help".

Shanks barked out and pointed to Frodo with a grumble from tha back of his throat. 'See! I told you it was clean enough in here that a Hobbit could even smell it'. I pointed me finger at him and me eyes narrowed at him.

"You keep picking at me and I'll be using you to clean next," I warned. Shanks blew some hair out his nose and turned his head to the side, with his nose in the air. I would have laughed if I hadn't been busy trying to look mildly serious. Frodo looked between the Shanks and I, confused as could be.

"What did he say," he asked.

"He said that he told me this place was clean enough that a Hobbit could even smell it and you just verified it," I said dropping me arms from his and crossing them over me chest. I smiled as I rocked side to side and watched Frodo went back and forth, looking between Shanks and I before stopping at me.

"Why do I feel like I've put myself in the middle of something," he asked. I chuckled and patted his chest as I walk by and grabbed some sheets I had folded on the counter and started making me way to one of the rooms.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Shanks probably already considers you on his side". Frodo followed behind me as I kept walking.

"He does have a point though, this place looks great. How many of your siblings are coming," he asked me as we entered the room.

"Well one of me brother's Harding, his wife is expecting, so a no for him, me sister Dora, is expecting herself so one of me other sisters, Pimpernel is going to stay with her to make sure everything goes well with the birth if it happens while they're here," I said. "Ma tried to stay, but Pimpernel and Dora both say that she's the best at giving details about a person and they want to hear a=everything about you when they get back home".

"Are there no midwives in Bree," Frodo asked after staring at me for a moment as I started to unfold the sheet. I paused and looked over at him.

"She is the midwife, for Men and Hobbit alike actually," I said going back to unfolding. Frodo sighed and came over and started taking the other side of the sheet and spreading it out.

"I don't know how you could stand having so many siblings and for them to be living so close to each other," he said walking to the other side of the bed and spread out the sheet.

" And with these new ones on the way that makes twenty-four nieces and nephews," I said chuckling as Frodo choked on some air and slipped on the sheet, falling face first on the bed. I laughed out and went over to his side to help him up after he tried and failed to get up and slipped again.

"Twenty-four nieces and nephews, your year must be full of birthdays," he said as I pulled him up by his arm.

"Well you don't have to worry about meeting them until later, ma and pa asked that all the kids be left, they don't want to overwhelm you too much". Or maybe I should be more worried about me being overwhelmed. I don't think me heart has stopped pounding at the thought of me family and Frodo in the same room. Frodo must've seen me mood change because as I started to go off in me own world, thinking of what could or could not happen, he put an arm around me waist and tapped his head against the side of mine.

"You shouldn't frown so much, I heard a couple of older ladies say it gives you wrinkles," he teased. I rolled me yes and tapped me head back against his.

"You'd think they'd take their own advice," I said back, making us both laugh a little.

"And maybe you can tell me why you have yourself so worried about your family coming that you've scrubbed off any trance if a person being here".

"I should have Bertha go back over the grass, just in case".

"You had Bertha trim your grass"?

"I was lucky that she just had a big appetite that morning when I asked her to do it".

Frodo sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm starting to think Merry and Pippin were right about you being a little loose in the head". I sighed dramatically and looked down at me hands with a hidden smile.

"Well we could always part ways now, me pa always said that Sandheaver woman just get crazier as the years go by and something about our bums get bigger". I gave out a shriek as Frodo pushed us back on the bed and started tickling me sides.

"You can get crazier," he asked over me laughter and struggling. He then looked down at me in silence as I tried to get me breathing under control and laid his arm on the bed, next to me head and playing with me curls. "I don't think I would mind that". He leans down and gives me a small peck, which I return.

"I don't know, maybe after you meet me family you'll change your mind about me". I could feel a pinch in me heart as I said it. What if that really did happen, it wouldn't be the first time I heard about me family running boys who wanted to court me away. He sat a little more and looked me up and down.

"Maybe you've already reached the extent of your family "madness" if you think that I could let you leave my life so easily, when you already bring me so much joy". His statement made me swallow me next comment and I laid there, staring up at him as he played with the curls around me forehead. "And maybe you can stop worrying about your family meeting me. Weren't you the one who said that there was no need to worry over things you can't control"?

"No, I said not to worry over things that already have an outcome," I said rolling me eyes. Frodo shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can just assume that it's going to go well," he said. I finally sat up from me position and let me face be a hair away from Frodo. I could feel his nose brushed softly against mine as he moved his head. "I know you miss your family, you should be happy that you're going to see them soon".

"What can I do to get your optimism," I asked half jokingly. Frodo leaned up and gave me a kiss on me forehead and then looked back down at me.

"Taking a bit of your advice…..and having a puff of some Old Toby and a pep talk with the lads before coming up here". I moved back and pointed at him as I bounced on the bed with me knees.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," I almost yelled. Next thing I know, Shanks is running to the door and made a look like he was..gasping? I looked around me and realized it was probably because Frodo was practically laying on top of me and I didn't even realize it! I raised me hand and opened me mouth to try and explain, but before I could even get a word out Shanks was already on the bed and ripping Frodo off of me by grabbing Frodo's collar with his teeth. I was stunned for a moment as I watch Frodo failing around as Shanks dragged him off of me bed.

'How dare you!? She is not some trollope for you to lay your seductions on'! I could hear Shanks growling all this though his teeth when me body finally woke up and I rushed off the bed to run after him as he tried to drag Frodo down the hall.

"Wait! Wait Shanks it's not what you think," I yelled reaching out for Frodo, watching as he struggled with trying to get Shanks off of him. Shanks stopped his growling and looked up at me. 'But I saw him trying to force himself on you'.

"I don't know what he thinks I was doing, but please explain I wasn't," Frodo groaned, trying to get out of Shanks clutches. I rolled me eyes as I looked back at me sweet companion, no wonder pa wanted to make sure that Shanks came along with me.

"He wasn't trying to seduce me, you foolish dog," I said to Shanks. "We were sitting in the bed and talking". Shanks gave me a hard look and growled some more. "Ok ok, we were "laying" on the bed, but I swear all we were doing was talking...ok and there were some kisses too".'What would anyone think when you are laying on top of their mistress'? Shanks was already in a bad mood and I think the Hobbit clothe between his teeth wasn't making it any better. Frodo's eyes got wide and he struggled more in Shanks grip.

"Seduce you! Why does everyone think I'm trying to seduce you," he asked and finally gave up and laid flat (well as flat as he could get with his collar still in Shanks mouth) on the floor. He lifted his head and looked up at me. "Is your family going to be as bad as this if we are alone"?

'You'll be lucky if they don't kill you for even thinking about being alone with her' Shanks dropped Frodo to the floor with a soft 'thud' and took a few steps back. 'And if you ever get near a bed with her again without a marriage proposal, I"ll be the first to lead the way for your hanging'. Shanks turned his head to look at Frodo with a hard look and and gave me an even harder on when he looked me way. When he was done staring us down he walked away slowly, keeping an eye on us until he went around the corner.

Frodo looked from where Shanks had left to back at me and sighed. I extended me hand and helped him off the floor.

"What did he say," he asked as he kept an eye on the corner that Shanks went around. I looked up at him and sighed as I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't want to know," I said hugging his arm and tugging him towards the kitchen. He was a little hesitant, since it was right across from the room that Shanks just went in. "Come on Frodo, let's settle your nerves with some tea, you're going to need it if you're going to deal with me brothers".

Hell, I may need some tea and a bottle of wine to settle me own nerves.

 **Sweet Lord, I don't know what gave me the damn idea to give this girl all these dagun siblings! I feel like I'm looking at all 20 of my cousins (i'm the eldest) and all their parents are asking me at the same time to babysit lol….oh God, I'm so glad I'm out of my parents house and live hours or countries away.**


	23. Family

Frodo's Point of View

Today was the day, Lalia's family was supposed to be arriving today. Merry, Pippin and Sam came over to Lalia's house to….well give me moral support and Rosie had come to keep Lalia as calm as possible. I had never seen her, Shanks or even Bertha so excited. She was skipping around as she tidied up,humming an unrecognizable tune, Shanks was constantly wagging his tail and Bertha had been standing in the back doorway for who knows how long, like she was waiting for something or better yet someone.

Me, I was busy trying to find some of that courage that I had the other day. I don't know what happened, but as soon as I woke up this morning a frightening realization hit me that I never thought about. I was going to be meeting all of the famous and colorful members of Lalia's family! I know it sounds foolish because I already knew I was going to meet them, Lalia was driving herself and Shanks mad with the fact that I was meeting them but now it was actually happening. I felt a slap on my shoulder and broke away from my thoughts to see Sam, Merry, Pippin and Rosie all staring at me as we drank tea at Lalia's kitchen table.

"Calm down , your knee is bouncing so much, that you're moving the table," Sam said. I sighed and took a sip of the milk in front of me. I was going to drink a little ale, but Merry and Pippin said that Lali's brothers would smell it on me and tease me about needing a drink so early in the afternoon.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Frodo," Merry said from the other side of the table. "I know we've said many things about the Sandheaver's but they are good people". I looked away from him and watched as Lalia passed by with a feather duster, she paused and smiled at me and I smiled back at her before she went on her way.

"I'm not worried about that Merr, I'm worried that they won't think I'm good enough," I said looking back at our friends.

"There's nothing to worry about , I'm sure Lalia's family would be fools to not see that you two are great together," Rosie said in between eating some lemon curd that Lalia had made earlier for her. Pippin got up from his seat and came around to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's right Frodo, remember to just keep your wits about you and everything will be fine," he said. Merry came up beside us and took my other shoulder in his hands.

"And most important of all, remember that Lalia's opinion is the only real opinion that matters," he said.

"That's right , even if her family hates you," Sam said. We all looked over at him in silence and Rosie gave him a little slap on the arm.

"Dear, that's not really helping," she scolded. Suddenly, Lalia gasp loudly and runs back into the kitchen doorway and looked at all of us with excitement on her face.

"Do you hear it," she asked looking at all of us in the room. Sam, Rosie and I looked at each other while Merry and Pippin looked at each other and got smiles of their own.

"Hear what," I was the first to ask. Lalia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"The singing, don't you hear it," she ask again. Shanks starts barking and I hear Bertha let out a low 'mooooooo', making Lalia start to giggle and bounce up and down. She was like a youngling waiting for a sweet, a twinkle in her eye as you could see the excitement on her face. I turned back to look at Lalia, who was now looking out her kitchen window.

"What are you hearing," I asked.

"It's their traveling song," Merry said, making Sam, Rosie and I all turn to look at him.

"Traveling song, like a family traveling song," Rosie asked.

"Yes, it's a s song that they all sing when they visit relatives and what not, to remind them that they are all connected and everyone has to journey through life to get somewhere," Pippin said.

"Well is the song so special that only the Sandheaver's can hear it, that's some song," Sam said shaking his head. We heard a giggle come from Lalia and she kept looking out the window as she spoke.

"Maybe if you all were quiet for a moment and really listened, you'd hear it too," she said. We all looked at each other and Merry and Pippin nodded their heads in agreement with Laia. We all closed our eyes and sat silently, trying to hear what Lalia was hearing. I was about to open my eyes and give up when the sound of voices, multiple voices weaving together to create one.

" _I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger"….._ Is that what I think it is? " _Traveling through this world of woe"._

"I do hear voices, but how can we hear them so far into the Shire," Rosie asked, breaking the silence.

"That's me family for you," Lalia said giggling. She turned from the window and started singing the song as well. " _But there's no sickness, toil nor danger, In that fair land to which I go"._ Shanks pops his head into the kitchen and lets out a little bark that makes Lalia smile and she reaches for my hand and starts pulling me out of my seat. "Come on Frodo".

"W-wait, where are we going," I asked.

"We're going to meet me family halfway, I can already hear the excitement in their voices," she said pulling me some more and getting me out of the chair. What was making me nervous was how quickly it seemed those voices were getting louder. "' _M going there to see my father, I'm going there no more to roam, I am just going over Jordan, I am just going over home"._

I looked back at the lads for help, but they all just shook their heads, at least Merry and Pippin were coming. Rosie and Sam thought it would be better to stay behind. Mostly because Rosie couldn't be ripped away from her lemon curd. We walked out the house and started making our way down the hill and into the town. I was practically being dragged as Lalia, Merry,Pippin and Shanks were doing a little jog with me being held captive with Lalia and Pippins arm around each of mine. I tried to calm my breathing as we passed by Hobbits and I swear I could hear a few of them say 'Sandheaver'. I wasn't imagining it though.

As we kept walking, Laia's family song could be heard throughout the Shire, getting louder and louder as we walked deeper in the Shire and I couldn't even see them yet! Heads of Hobbit's turned as the lyrics rang through the air and I heard older Hobbit's whisper to others "Sandheaver's", the song must've been older than I thought. Hobbit's turned their heads as we passed, keying on Lalia with a big ole smile on her face. " _I know dark clouds will gather round me_

 _I know my way is rough and steep"._

I felt a tug on one of my arms and I looked down to see Lalia looking up at me.

"Now Frodo, me brothers may try to get a little snippy at times but don't let them pick on you, alright," she said. I nodded my head. "And don't let me ma say you're too skinny and feed you until you're sick". I could see the nerves starting to build up in her, last minute nerves before we had to finally face them together. I gently took her hand off my arm and placed her hand in mine and at side. She looked down at our hands and then looked back up at me with a small smile on her lips.

"How about we get through this first, before we worrying about anything else," I whispered in her ear. " _But beauteous fields lie just before me, Where God's redeemed their vigils keep"._ She nodded her head and turned her head back in front of us. We were walking through the market now, halfway to where the Shire met in the middle Lalia hand tightened around mine and she closed her eyes, taking in a big breath

" _I'm going home to see my mother_ ," she sang out loudly, getting the attention of every Hobbit around us as we passed by. Over the crowd I could see Hobbits at the end of the market moving out of the way of something and hear multiple 'Lalia's' coming from that direction. The others must've noticed as well because we slowly started to slow down from our jogging pace and Shanks started to run down that way. We all looked each other and quickly made our way in Shanks direction. " _She said she'd meet me when I come_ ," Lalia sang out again, more voices joining hers. I saw tears start to form in the corner of her eyes and started to become concerned, until I saw a smile break out on her face as we made our way through the crowd.

It reminded me of the first time Lalia came to the Shire, sing in the air and crowds all over. We just needed another cow here and it would be a complete reenactment. As we made our way through the crowd. Hobbits immediately moved aside when they saw her coming, watching her curiously. When we finally made our way through the crowd, I saw three wagons that were pulled by a pony each. Lalia let out a little sob and brought her free hand to her mouth as we all looked in front of us, a group of ten Hobbits that Shanks had joined, all standing together and singing.

" _I'm only going over Jordan"_

" _I'm only going over home"_

" _I'm just a going over home"_

When you looked at their faces, you could see Lalia's. The lads were thick with muscle from digging tunnels, some smaller than the others. The lasses, were almost older versions of Lalia, it was like looking into the future! I looked toward the end and knew the two older Hobbit's had to be Lalia's parent. The woman, had light tan skin and straight brown hair that was plaited down her back. Her eyes we just like Lalia's and she had a kind smile. Her father, like her brothers was thick with muscles, but had a small round belly from age and probably drinking years of ale. He had the same acorn/brown skin like Lalia and a pair of grey eyes that were almost hidden under his curly brown hair, a trait that Lalia and her siblings all seemed to inherit. He had been smiling proudly at Lalia with a hand on Shanks head and then his eyes turned to me and they narrowed. I felt my throat tighten as he took the pipe from between his lips and kept his hard gaze on me as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

We all stood there, surrounded by numerous Hobbits, watching as all the female Sandheaver's started to tear up and start blubbering. Pippin nudged me and nodded his head towards Lalia's family and I almost jumped out of the hair on my feet. Should I say something, would it be strange to say something? It can't be any better than just standing here and watching the ladies cry! I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get a word Lalia's mother had left her father's side and started running towards us.

"MY BABY," she yelled out. Lalia's sister's weren't far behind her and I think I saw her brothers in another wave. Soon I could feel the ground rumbling under my toes and then next thing I knew, I was being pulled to the side so Lalia could be tackled by her family, literally. Lalia screamed out and laughed as they all poured on her with hugs and kisses and….head nuzzling?

"Now now, gimme some room so I can hug me little baby girl," a deep voice said, making many of the Hobbits in the crowd jump. Lalia's father made his way through his wife and children and wrapped his arms around Lalia in a loving hug that she returned.

"Oh pa, I missed you all so much," she said to him, sniffing. He moved back and wiped a tear from her eye and laid a hand on her cheek. They all helped her from the ground and continued to hug her all over. Her father must've finally realized that their arrival had attracted a crowd and looked around at all the Hobbits, standing there and staring at us. "Na who know the Shire Folk would be still so nosey? Carry on wit yer business, why don't cha"?

As if on cue, the market was alive again with Hobbits trying to get out of the Sandheaver's way, while still observing all of us of course. Lalia's father and brothers laughed out at the scattering Shire Hobbit's , while Lalia, her mother and sisters just rolled their eyes.

"Now my baby, how have you been, are you being treated right, where's Merry and Pippin have they been watching over you", her mother asked, taking Lalia's hands in hers and looking over her.

Merry and Pippin waved their hands, brining the families attention to us.

"We're over here auntie Firiel," Merry said. They brushed past me and jumped in the huge hug that was going around. Lalia got herself out of the hug and looked over at me. I gulped a little as she gave me a shy smile and walked over to me. I extended my hand out to her, letting her gently pull herself by my side as she turned to her family that were now fusing over Merry and Pippin and why they hadn't come to visit them in awhile. We stood there for a moment as they talked before Lalia finally looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Me Valar, they'll go on forever if we let them," she said before bringing two fingers to her lips and letting out a big whistle, that got everyone's attention and had them turning to us. I saw Lalia's brother's nudge each other and exchange a few quiet words, before looking back at me. All their eyes traveled to Laia's and mine connected hands. Lalia didn't seem to notice and continued with addressing her family. "Now, if we could continue on before the day disappears from right under us," she began. While still holding my hand, Lalia turned a little and extended and hand out towards her family.

"This is me family, the Sanheaver's," she pointed to the group of Hobbit's. "That's Ferdinand, the second eldest," she said pointing to a lad that raised his hand from the where it was crossed over his chest. He was probably one of the largest of the boys and had caramel colored skin, with brown eyes. "Bucca and Mosco", two lads a hair shorter than Ferdinand, with sly smiles on their faces. They both had curly hair that hit their shoulders and were had the same brown skin as Lalia and grey eyes. They must be twins from the look of it, if you switched them up a few times you couldn't tell who was who.

"Polo", he had the same light tan skin as their mother and had his father's eyes. His hair was cut low to his head, leaving his ears open for the world to see and a small scar on his forehead. "Cotman", he was a perfect mixture of both his parents skin color, making almost a golden brown. He certainly seemed like a Hobbit that liked to indulge in a meal or two. He was the same height as Bucca and Mosco but not as strongly built. I could see there was muscle under the large amount of skin. He tipped his head to me and gave me a big smile, I shyly returned it. "And this is me older brother, Fastolph".

Fastolph walked up a few paces and crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed my appearance. I saw Lalia give him a hard look, but it was quickly exchanged with a smile at her sisters.

"And these-"

"No need to introduce us, we can introduce ourselves," said a lass with light tan skin and brown curls that went to her shoulder. She had brig brown eyes, like Lalia's and wore spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose. She was about the same height as me and was a bit taken aback by it. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out between us.

"Nice to meet you, me name is Donnamira. I'm Lalia's second, technically third sister," she said. I let my jaw fall a little, trying to figure out what she was saying, before I heard giggling from all around me.

"We always tell her she needs to stop explaining it like that," a sister, a smidge taller than Lalia, with chin length curls and their fathers grey eyes. Lalia put and arm over her shoulder and laughed.

"She's technically second because ma had twins after Hanna here," she said tilting her head towards the girl she had her arm around "But Pimpernel was born first and she's never gotten over it"!

"Oh, I'm still older than you," Donnamira whined and poked out her bottom lip, making both the girls laugh.

"So, you must be this Frodo Baggins we've been hearing so much about," Hanna said, turning the attention back to me. I opened my mouth to answer,but I was soon watching their brother, Fastolph coming towards us and hugging himself next to Donnamira so he was right in front of me.

"He better be, wit his hands all ova' me like that," he said raising Lalia's hand in mine and giving mine a good slap. I jumped from the pain and shook it as Lalia's sisters laughed. "Who do ye think ye are, not even introducing yerself and grabbing onto her like a leech". I saw a hand come up and slap Fastolph on the back of his head, making him let out a 'oh'.

"Why do you always have to be so rude from the begging," Hanna said.

"He's got a good point though, look at 'em, to afraid te even say anything," Polo said as he walked up to us. He stopped by Lalia and sat and arm on her shoulder. "I de know Lalia, he looks a wee squeamish te me". Lalia moved her shoulder, making the unsuspecting Polo fall in the air.

"Maybe if you boys acted with the good sens ma and pa gave you, he wouldn't be...and he's not squeamish," she said pointing a finger at his face. He sticks his tongue out and licks the tip of her finger, making her give a little shriek and start wiping her finger on his shirt. A shorter figure made their way through the small group of siblings.

"Now now, you're all acting like a bunch of babies and boys be nice," the voice, that I saw belonged to Lalia's mother said in a warning tone. She turned her head to look back towards me and gave me the biggest smile as she took my hands in hers and gave them a good squeeze. "And this is the Frodo Baggins the my little apple has been writing to me so much about"?

Writing so much about? I looked over at Lalia who was looking off in the distance with a blush upon her cheeks.

"Ma, you don't have to say all that-"

"It is so good to finally meet you, I've heard the Baggins's are a very good family and that you are the star of it," she said winking at me.

"Me- a star, oh no ma'am-"

"Oh please, no need to be bashful. But where are my manners, my name is Firiel, this lovely ladies mother," she said beaming up at me. I guess Merry and Pippin were right, Lalia and her siblings did get the accent from her father. Her mother sounded like a very well spoken and well read woman, a very proper Hobbit lady, I wonder if her family was thrilled about her marrying Lalia's father who seemed to be much more rough around the edges. It must be a happy marriage though because besides the few small lines of age around her eyes, I would think that she was the older sister of the group.

"Now now, me dear lemme see tis young lad that yew been hearin' so much about," a deep voice said, putting hands on her shoulder and giving them a light squeeze. Firiel looked up and smiled before reaching back and tapping the hand lovingly and moving to the side. I looked up from where Firiel was and looked into deep grey eyes that were almost hidden by brown curls. Being closer to Lalia's father, I realize he is a very big Hobbit. He looked like if he wanted to he could crush me with ease. He started down at me and I gulped when there was nothing but silence around us.

Lalia cleared her throat and scooted her way to her father's side and laid a hand on his stomach and wrapped another around his waist, taking his attention off me and bringing a loving smile in her direction.

"Pa, this is Frodo Baggins she said looking from him to me "Frodo, this is me pa, Rudigar Sandheaver". I looked from her to her father and swallowed the last bit of fear that was lingering in me and took a step forward and raised my a hand out to shake.

"...It's nice to meet you , , it's pleasure to meet you both. I hope we'll get to know each other very well while you are visiting us," I said in my most proper voice. Lalia's father looked down at my hand and then looked at Lalia who was nervously chewing her bottom lip as her eyes flickered between her father and I. Had I already ruined this entire meeting somehow? I suddenly heard gruff laughter and looked up to see everyone staring at Rudigar as his chest bounce with laughter , so much that Lalia's head bounced.

He's a bit stiff though isn't he," he said laughing some more. He took his arm from around Lalia and grabbed my hand and shook it in a vice like grip and starting shaking me like a rag doll as he shook my hand. "Now that we got the formalities out the way, we can be on our way. Everyone, back to the wagons, Lalia you're riding with your brothers and siblings and ,,,you'll be riding with me and the missus".

I gave Lalia a nervous look that said 'help me' as I looked over her father's shoulder as he steered me to a wagon.

"Pa be nice," she yelled as her sisters and a few brothers started pushing her towards a wagon.

"Don'cha worry me little one, I will be one me best behavior," Rudigar laughed over his shoulder as he pulled me tighter to him.


	24. Author's Note

I will be back, just don't have the drive to write about happy Hobbits at the moment. But I will finish it!


End file.
